Digimon Tamers: Virus Wars
by CaptainPrice
Summary: Five years have passed since the incident with the D-Reaper and now the tamers are faced with a new threat. A group of highly skilled hackers known as Seeker are infiltrating classified databases and stealing information by using Virus Digimon. Yamaki, knowing the tamers cannot handle this job on their own sends them out in search for potential candidates to help.
1. Prologue

**Yeesh, me and my crazy ideas. I decided to go through with this after it would not leave my head, but I think this has the potential to do great. I have always been a fan of Digimon, but Pokémon has always been number one to me. This story is taking place after the Digimon Tamers series and is acting as a continuation to it because I thought that series was the best one. It is an OC story as well and I am accepting them. Check the bottom of the chapter for information towards that. I know this is a long prologue, but I had to do all of this to get the plot of the story started. This story takes place in 2014 in the tamers universe with it's dark themes, but I plan on mixing it with Digimon Adventure 1 and 2 with the aspect of the Digital World. Please check the bottom for the extra information.**

**Chapter rating T: Minor language**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Five years. It had been five years since the D-Reaper incident. Takato Matsuki, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong and Ryo Akiyama fought the D-Reaper and saved the world from imminent destruction. However, in the wake of defeating the D-Reaper with aid of the Juggernaut Program, the Digidestined learned that their partners, their friends, would be forced to return to the Digital World as a result. With the Digimon eradicated from the earth, life returned to normal for the Digidestined before they even met their partners, but no matter how much things returned to normal, they were unable to forget their invaluable friends. It was almost a month after the D-Reaper incident before one of the Digidestined, the unofficial leader Takato Matsuki, went to the old hangout he had found for Guilmon just to see if by some miracle he came back from the Digital World. Upon entering the old hideout, Takato was surprised to see the digital portal that Guilmon found still there.

Ecstatic about the chance of reuniting with his best friend, Takato had rounded up the rest of the Digidestined and brought them to the hideout to show them the portal. Needless to say, all of them were filled with hope at the chance of seeing their partners once again. They entered the portal to the Digital World and searched for their friends. After almost a day of nonstop searching, the Digidestined managed to reunite with their lost comrades. When they returned to their world with their partners, their families were surprised to see the Digimon once again, having believed they were gone forever. Even Yamaki was thrown for a loop.

Yamaki, once the enemy of the Digidestined, became their ally when they went in search of Calumon after he was taken back to the Digital World. He was in charge of a secret branch of the government that was tasked to monitor any disturbance of the Digital World and prevent any of the Digimon from bio-emerging into the real world. His group, Hypnos, tried countless times to stop the bio-emerging of Digimon, but he was either beaten to it by the Digidestined or his plan would backfire like it did with the Juggernaut Program when he first tried to use it. Yamaki was given a lot of praise and credit along with the Digidestined for the successful defeat of the D-Reaper by using the Juggernaut Program and was given a new task for him and Hypnos to handle by order of the United States.

Yamaki's task was to watch the security of high-profile secrets as well as track hackers and terrorists. His new assignment was given to him shortly after the Digidestined recovered their friends. There had been a security breach into high security files of the United States government. A group of very skilled hackers, known as Seeker managed to get classified data on the Digital World as well as the D-Reaper incident and used it to create a bunch of elite Virus Digimon. Each of the Virus Digimon created was programmed with a specific form of virus that ranged from Malware, Trojans, and more. The Digimon were created to stay in the Digital World and use it to access different computers through it to infiltrate and steal whatever they were looking for. The only way that the virus that the Digimon carried that allowed the Seeker to retrieve the data they wanted could be destroyed was for the Digimon itself to be destroyed which was near impossible. However, with Yamaki it was another story. The man was a genius and he knew of a way to take the threat down.

In order to mitigate the hacking that Seeker was doing, Yamaki enlisted Takato, Rika, Ryo and Henry as well as their Digimon to enter the Digital World to intercept the target and destroy it before it reached its destination. Their first few attempts were not successful, but on their fifth try, they caught a break. They ended up destroying the Digimon and upon doing so were able to trace its origin back to a city in the United States. The trail led to Houston, Texas. Of course when the authorities arrived at the hideout Seeker was using, everything had been wiped clean and there was no trace of them save for a map of the United States that had a few of the states circled.

The states that were circled were California, Illinois, New York, Florida, Colorado, Ohio, Virginia, Alabama and Oklahoma. The only move that could be played for the government was to encourage the use of stronger software and secured networks for the government agencies in those states. In the meantime, Yamaki was trying to figure out how to find the hackers. And then it hit him. As much as he would rather send Takato and his group to the United States to search for the hackers, he wanted to keep them in Japan if Seeker came after them. So he decided to do the next best thing. He knew of the Digimon Card Game after Takato had talked to him about it on one of their many conversations. There were tournaments for the card games around the world and each one produced a champion player.

For his next move, Yamaki chose to send Takato and Rika overseas to the United States to the card game tournament that was taking place. His specific instructions to them were to pick out the candidates who had the best potential and he would take it from there. Of course Rika was not thrilled with the idea as she was unsure of what some people who were good at playing the game could do. Takato, however, was able to see what Yamaki was doing. Yamaki wanted them to recruit possible tamers to form a Digidestined in America to fight against the Seeker. Although Takato was able to figure that bit out, he had no idea how it would work as Digivices were not made, they appeared to those who were destined to become tamers. His mind kept delving on that thought, but he was unable to figure out how Yamaki was going to make it possible. But being the unofficial leader of the Japan Digidestined, he was going to carry out the job Yamaki gave him and Rika which is why the two of them, along with Guilmon and Renamon were now in New York City at the Digimon Card Game Tournament.

* * *

The two seventeen year olds were watching the games going on from the floor above as they tried to figure out who were the best candidates for Yamaki's plan.

"Rika, how's it going on your end?" Takato asked into his microphone.

**_"It's the same thing I told you five minutes ago, Gogglehead_," **Rika's annoyed voice replied. _**"Everyone I've seen for the most part is a joke. None of these kids can hope to pull this off with their skill."**_

"Sorry. But I think you're being too negative about this."

_**"I'm being real here. Why Yamaki is so fixated on this plan is beyond me."**_

Takato sighed as he heard Rika's rant. She had been bitter about this whole plan from the beginning, mainly because she did not want to come overseas to do a mission she found pointless. He was broken from his thoughts when he felt some sharp claws lightly prod his arm. Glancing from the corner of his eye, Takato saw Guilmon looking at him with a smile. He decided not to disguise Guilmon as he would be able to blend in perfectly with the merchandise and costume wearing fans.

"Takatomon, I found someone you might want to see," Guilmon said as he bounced on the balls of his feet.

"Really?" Takato asked, somewhat surprised. "Show me."

Guilmon nodded and started to hurry off towards the other end of the balcony. Takato followed close behind the red dinosaur and came to a stop beside him seconds later. Guilmon was peering over the railing and pointing down at the table directly below them. Takato smiled at his partner and pat him on the head before looking down at the table. The table below him had two boys sitting at it, one on either side. Cards were spread across the table in front of them and they both appeared to be in deep concentration as they tried to come up with their next move.

Takato followed Guilmon's claw to see it pointing at the boy on the left side of the table. The boy appeared to be around his age. He had a BDU colored baseball hat with a small badger on the front that hid most of his messy brown hair and dark green eyes. He looked at the card in the boy's hand and narrowed his eyes as he tried to see what he was planning. It did not take long before he was able to see what was coming and just sat back to watch.

"BlackGrowlmon digivolves to BlackWarGrowlmon and by using this power boost, I can attack you twice as hard," the boy said.

"Wait, what?" The other boy stammered in surprise.

"Goodnight."

"Aw, crap."

The others that were watching the battle around the table burst into cheers at the end of the battle. The boy in the hat stacked his cards and put them back in their box before extending his hand out. His opponent begrudgingly shook his hand before getting up and leaving the table. The hat wearing boy left the table moments later and disappeared into the crowd.

Takato was a little impressed with the boy's strategy, but found that it was reckless. He saw what was in his opponent's hand and if it was his move, he would have won instead. The boy used to battle like he used to when he played the game, if not more thoughtlessly. On top of that, his choice of monster was another interesting one considering he had BlackGrowlmon and BlackWarGrowlmon, which meant he had BlackGuilmon in his deck as well. Although Takato did create Guilmon, he gave the idea of the card and digivolution line to the card company and he was paid handsomely, and after that, they created the BlackGuilmon line which explained how the boy in the hat had the cards.

"So what do you think, Takatomon?" Guilmon asked as he looked at him.

"He looks pretty good," Takato replied. "But I'm not sure yet, boy."

"What about Rika and Renamon? Have they found anybody yet?"

Takato's head perked up. He had been so absorbed in the game that he forgot to check in with Rika. His fingers clicked the talk button on his radio.

"Rika, do you and Renamon have anything yet?" Takato asked.

_**"Actually, we do,"**_ Rika replied. _**"Renamon showed me this girl who could play and she's good."**_

"How good are we talking?"

_**"Scary good. You'd have to see her play to know what I mean."**_

Takato smirked and he looked up to try to spot Rika and Renamon. He found the two of them on the other side of the room and looking down into the crowd. He caught Rika's gaze and she gave him a nod to come over to her.

_**"I think the tournament is done,"**_ Rika said. _**"Let's see who the winners are and go from there."**_

"Good idea," Takato replied as he and Guilmon started to move to Rika and Renamon. "I'll call Yamaki when we're done."

Takato and Guilmon met up with Rika and Renamon a minute later and they all returned their attention back to the floor below. The large crowd of teens on the floor turned to look at the small stage that was set up. Their cheers were loud and continued until a man got on the stage and walked to the microphone.

"As you all know, all good things must come to an end," the man began. "Having finished the last few matches, it's time to introduce you to the top three players this year!"

The crowd cheered again as that was said. Takato spared Rika a look and she nodded down to the stage. Turning his attention back to the stage, Takato saw three people walk on. There were two boys and one girl. He recognized one of the boys as the one Guilmon pointed out to him earlier.

The second boy was taller than the first, easily six feet. He, too, was wearing a baseball hat, only his was black with a large red snake on the front in the shape of a D. He had a cocky look on his face and his blue eyes had nothing but confidence brimming in them.

Finally, Takato looked at the girl. He would be lying if he said the girl was not cute. She had long brown hair that reached her upper back tied in a ponytail and stood just a hair shorter than the first boy. Her eyes were a light brown color and her skin was lightly tanned.

"That's the girl I was telling you about a minute ago," Rika said as she leaned on the pillar.

"Well, she must have stood out if she caught your attention," Takato replied as he looked back at her.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?"

"I'll call Yamaki now. When everyone starts leaving, go get those three and bring them outside."

"Whatever."

Takato and Guilmon began to ease their way between people and vanished from sight. Rika sighed as she looked back down at the stage. She was ready to get this day over with. The sooner they got done, the better.

"And here are your winners," the man said as he gestured to the three on stage. "Kyle Osbourne, Robert Thornburg, and Mikayla Dunn!"

The three on stage raised their hands to the crowd and received multiple cheers. All three of them were smiling as they sucked in the praise for a great performance. The man on stage then walked to each of them and handed them a small plaque.

"This concludes the tournament! Feel free to stay around for the buffet out in the main hall! We hope to see you again next year!" The man said, putting the microphone back on the stand.

* * *

When the man gave the announcement, Rika pushed herself off the pillar and made her way to the stairs. She could feel Renamon following close beside her as they trekked to the level below. She sighed again as she reached the bottom of the stairs and started to scan the area for the three teens that were on the stage moments ago. Her eyes caught sight of Kyle's BDU colored hat and she took off. She pushed her way through the crowd and after a long minute, she reached him. Kyle was talking with Robert and Mikayla which made her job easier.

"Excuse me," Rika said as she tapped Kyle's shoulder. "I need the three of you to come with me."

Kyle gave her a puzzled look, but Robert only had a grin spread across his face as he looked at her. Robert took a step forward and looked down at her and she returned his gaze with a cold stare of her own. He reached out his hand to shake hers, but she was hesitant at first.

"What's your name?" Robert asked.

"My name is none of your business," Rika replied as she grabbed Robert's hand to shake it. "I only wanted to ask you three to follow me so we can talk."

"Oh come on, baby. Don't be like that."

Rika was used to the flirting of others after brushing off multiple attempts from Ryo. She only let a smirk spread across her face as she squeezed Robert's hand tightly, spun him around and pressed his arm to his back. Robert was caught by surprise and started to squirm in discomfort as he felt his arm ache from the stress. Rika managed to make Robert fall to a knee and she leaned in just so her mouth was by his ear.

"Call me baby again and I'll break your arm, lover boy," Rika said sweetly.

"Ah, okay! Okay!" Robert replied.

Rika let go of Robert's arm and he stood up, shaking it to loosen the pain. He turned around and gave her a sour look to which she rolled her eyes. She looked at Mikayla and Kyle who were still somewhat surprised with what happened. It was Mikayla who opened her mouth to speak this time.

"I'm sorry about Bobby," Mikayla said as she nodded back at Robert. "He's a bit of a douchebag."

"I can see that," Rika replied. "Now this brings me back to my question. Can you three please come with me? I want you to meet somebody."

Kyla, Mikayla and Robert looked at each other and then back at her. She sighed and took a deep breath to calm her short temper.

"What's your name?" Kyle asked.

"Come with me and you'll find out," Rika said as she turned around.

Rika vanished into the crowd leaving the three of them behind. As she rounded the corner to go down the hall towards the exit, she saw Renamon appear from the corner of her eye.

"Shouldn't you wait for them?" Renamon asked.

"No, they're coming," Rika said as she looked at her partner.

"How do you know?"

"The trick is to catch their interest and that's what I did. They'll be outside in a second."

"Clever move, Rika."

"I learned from the best."

Rika and Renamon shared a laugh as they left through the doors. As they stepped into the alley, they saw Takato and Guilmon standing off to the side. Takato tucked his phone back into his pocket and walked over to them with Guilmon in tow.

"So what did Yamaki say?" Rika asked.

"He said he'd be here in a few seconds," Takato replied. "What about you? Where are they?"

Rika looked at her watch and glanced at the door.

"They'll be here in five, four, three, two, one," Rika said just as the doors opened.

Kyle, Robert and Mikayla saw them, but they looked shocked at sight of Guilmon and Renamon. Guilmon's face lit up at seeing the three of them appear and he hurried over to greet them. The trio stood stiff as boards as Guilmon stopped in front of them and began sniffing. When his sniffing subsided, he beamed up at them and had a playful look in his eyes.

"Want to play tag?" Guilmon asked.

"What?" Kyle replied, still in some shock.

"Tag. One of us is it and we have to run away from the person who is it."

"No, I know what the game is, but who are you?"

"I'm Guilmon."

Kyle blinked and then started to laugh. Guilmon tilted his head in curiosity as Kyle laughed.

"I don't think they want to play, Guilmon," Takato said.

"Aw, but I want to play now," Guilmon replied as he walked back over to Takato.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here?" Robert asked

Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon looked at the trio. They had their arms crossed and their expressions demanded answers. Takato tucked his hands into his pockets as he leaned against the building. He heard a car pull up and looked to see a black limousine come to a stop by the alley. The door to the back opened and a man stepped out. Even though five years had gone by, Yamaki still looked the same. He still wore his trademark black suit, his sunglasses still blocked his eyes and he still fiddled with his zippo lighter.

"Are you all ready to go?" Yamaki asked as he looked at Takato.

"Yeah, we're ready," Takato replied as he and Guilmon walked back to the limo.

"Whoa, hold up a second!" Robert shouted. "I haven't agreed to anything yet and we're not going anywhere with you until you tell us what's going on!"

Yamaki glanced at the trio and then raised a brow at Rika. Rika merely shrugged and then sent a stare back at Robert.

"Look, lover boy. If you want answers, you'll have to come with us," Rika said as she and Renamon went to the limo.

Yamaki began to fiddle around with his lighter again, a loud click echoed around the alley each time he flipped the top open. His eyes moved from Kyle to Robert and then to Mikayla. He gave a grunt as he snapped his lighter shut and turned to walk back to the limo.

"So, what's it going to be?" Yamaki asked as he looked back at them. "Are you coming with us or are you leaving?"

A few seconds ticked by, and finally Kyle took a step forward. His action seemed to surprise both Robert and Mikayla as they watched him head for the limo. Yamaki had a faint smirk on his lips as he nodded at Kyle. Kyle entered the limo and looked out at Robert and Mikayla.

"Your friend seems to have made up his mind," Yamaki said to them. "So what's it going to be?"

"Damn it," Robert muttered as he followed after Kyle.

Mikayla said nothing as she followed Robert into the limo. Yamaki closed the door after he entered and walked over to the other side where Takato, Rika, Guimon and Renamon were. He knocked on the wall to the driver's cab and the car began to move.

* * *

"All right, we're here, so start talking," Robert said as he crossed his arms.

Rika opened the mini fridge and pulled out two sodas and tossed one to Takato who opened it. Takato took a sip from the cool beverage as he looked at the trio before him.

"Very well, let's get introductions out of the way," Yamaki said as he pulled out three manila folders. "You're already met Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki and their partners Renamon and Guilmon."

"We met them, but they never introduced themselves," Kyle replied. "Now who are you?"

"I'm Mitsuo Yamaki. I am in charge of a government agency known as Hypnos. Takato and Rika here work with me to help track rampant Digimon and monitor hackers."

Kyle, Robert and Mikayla all shared a look before returning their focus back to Yamaki.

"Look, I don't know what you government dicks want, but I want no part of it!" Robert said.

"Are you sure about that?" Yamaki replied, peering at Robert over his glasses. "I know a lot about you Robert Thornburg."

Robert's face went pale as a sheet when Yamaki said that. He knew that the government had databases and records of all the registered people in the country. If this man was truly part of the government, that meant the manila folder he was holding was most certainly his personal file.

"Really?" Robert replied.

Yamaki opened the second folder and leaned back in the seat as he held up the first sheet of paper.

"Robert Michael Thornburg. Date of birth, 8/14/1996. Born to Rick and Barbara Thornburg in Raleigh, North Carolina. You currently live in Langley, Virginia. The boy next to you is your cousin."

Yamaki closed the folder and smirked as Robert said nothing, but his pale face said everything. He was now realizing just who he was. Yamaki tucked Robert's folder away and opened up the next one. His eyes shifted to Kyle and he looked down at the file.

"Kyle Anthony Osbourne. Date of birth, 7/8/1997. Born to Andrew and Kendra Osbourne in Madison, Wisconsin. You currently live in Langley, Virginia. Your cousin is Robert Thornburg."

Kyle only nodded at Yamaki as he tucked his folder away. Yamaki finally pulled out Mikayla's folder and opened it. He scanned the contents of her folder quickly before looked back up at her.

"Mikayla Anne Dunn. Date of birth, 11/10/1996. Born to Christopher and Jennifer Dunn in Daytona Beach, Florida. Your parents divorced three years ago and you now live with your father in Langley, Virginia."

Yamaki looked up at Mikayla. She merely nodded, most likely not wanting to talk after he brought up the fact her parents divorced. Yamaki closed the folder and set them back in the briefcase he had by his feet. He then folded his hands in front of his chin and looked at the three of them.

"What do you want with us?" Kyle asked again, looking at Yamaki.

Yamaki was silent for a moment before looking at Takato and Rika. His look alone told them that they would be doing a lot of talking from here on in, which meant they would have to help explain the story.

"What do you three know about Digimon?" Yamaki asked.

"It's a franchise for the card game, cartoons and a lot of other junk. Why?" Robert replied.

"Out of curiosity, does this have anything to do with what happened five years ago when that D-Reaper thing almost destroyed the planet?" Mikayla replied.

Yamaki smirked as he looked at Mikayla. The girl caught on quick and he was fairly impressed with how she came to that conclusion.

"I have gathered you here because of what our government is fearing," Yamaki replied. "What do you know about a group of hackers known as Seeker?"

"That they were responsible for some massive database security attack a few years ago and that a lot of important government files were stolen in the process," Kyle answered. "What do they have to do with this?"

"How much time do you have?"

"Enough."

Yamaki nodded at Kyle's response and leaned back in his seat, pulling out his lighter once again. He started to flick it open and closed as he, Takato and Rika explained the reason they came here. They explained that Seeker was creating elite Virus Digimon that were infused with a specific computer virus and then sent to infiltrate government computers to hack files as well as hacking banks to wire money to untraceable accounts. Takato then explained how he and Rika ended up working with Yamaki before the D-Reaper incident and now they worked with him at Hypnos to help destroy the Virus Digimon that are trying to enter the computers by going to the Digital World to destroy them physically as it was the only way to destroy the virus it was carrying.

Rika then told them the reason that they came to the United States was to help Yamaki find people who knew the Digimon card game.

"Why do you need people who know how to play the card game?" Kyle asked. "What can we do?"

"That's exactly what I asked him, but he said he would take care of it after we found you," Rika replied with a shrug.

"The reason I need people who know how to play the game is because I am trying to form another group of Digidestined to help stop Seeker from entering government systems and hopefully capture them for good," Yamaki said.

Takato smirked. He was right from the beginning about Yamaki's intentions and was doing a little victory dance in his head. Although he was glad he figured out Yamaki's plan, he could still see one glaring problem. There was no way the teenagers before them could be Digidestined as they did not have Digivices or a partner. So how did he plan for this to work?

"How do you plan on making them Digidestined?" Rika quipped. "One does not simply become a Digidestined. Takato, Henry and I all received our Digivices from scanning those blue cards. So how exactly can they become tamers like us?"

"Rika, since we started chasing Seeker five years ago, I haven't just been sending you to do my work for me," Yamaki replied as he looked at her. "I've done my share of work to help you out so we could end this. It took me a while to do, but I finally figured it out about a month ago."

"You figured what out?"

"I figured out how to create an artificial Digivice."

Rika and Takato looked at Yamaki with surprise. He did what?

"How's that possible?" Takato asked.

"You know your friend Jeri?"

"What about her?"

"After Leomon was destroyed, she held on to her Digivice and I asked her if I could borrow it to study it."

Takato was slowly starting to piece together all the information as Yamaki relayed it to everyone in the car.

"I took apart her Digivice to see what made it and all the components inside looked like ordinary pieces you'd find in like a cell phone or computer, but they were very advanced," Yamaki explained. "Back then our technology was not that advanced, but now we have improved . The technology that was in Jeri's Digivice is now in everyday technology. By replicating the layout of the Digivice, I was able to make one and tested it out."

To say that Takato and Rika were shocked was an understatement. They were floored with what Yamaki had done. They knew he was a technological genius, but being able to create a Digivice from scratch was unheard of. Granted it took him years to figure out, but if what he said was true, then he successfully completed the project a month ago and it had to have worked.

"So how did you test it?" Takato asked.

"I scanned a Digimon just to see if it worked or not," Yamaki replied.

"And?" Rika asked impatiently.

"I scanned Jeri a new Leomon and it successfully bio-emerged days later."

"But that's not possible. Leomon's data was absorbed." Takato answered.

"That Leomon was destroyed, true. But the card of Leomon Jeri had still has data which is why I was able to bring a new one to life."

Takato and Rika nodded slowly. They found it funny that the man who hated Digimon all those years ago had come so far as to help them and learn to work with them, even going so far as to revive a new partner for Jeri who lost hers all those years ago.

"You did all that?" Rika asked.

"I did, but that's beside the point," Yamaki replied as he pulled out another box by his feet.

Yamaki opened the box and inside were three Digivices. One black, one green and one grey. Takato and Rika looked at the three artificial Digivices that their boss created, still at a loss for words of how he pulled it off. They then turned their attention to the three teenagers who were before them. The three of them appeared to still be processing the information that they were told.

"I understand this is a lot to take in, but we really need your help," Yamaki said with a serious tone. "If it were up to me, I'd rather have Takato take his team and do this, but it's not possible."

"Why isn't it possible?" Mikayla replied.

"Because Seeker is believed to be hiding somewhere here in the United States. I'd like Takato to have his team here, but…"

"But then there's no one keeping security of the networks in Japan," Robert finished for him.

"Precisely."

Silence filled the limousine as it continued making loops around the blocks.

"I believe Seeker is aiming to do something more dangerous than hacking into government files, but I'm not sure what yet," Yamaki continued. "If I had to wager a guess, it would be on catastrophic levels."

"Are we the only ones you've recruited?" Kyle replied.

"No. I sent two of my other agents, Henry Wong and Ryo Akiyama to other tournaments to try to find other potential candidates, but we've come up shorthanded."

Kyle took off his hat and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He did like the thought of working with Digimon, but on a level of fighting to stop a group of hackers by going through the Digital World sounded dangerous. Although, he remembered the old Digimon TV shows and always tried to find courage like Tai or Davis to step up and face the unknown. This was his one chance to be like them and he was more than willing to take the risk. However, he didn't want to go alone and if Robert or Mikayla didn't want in, he wasn't going to follow through. He spared a glance to his two childhood friends who appeared to be pondering the decision as well.

"I suppose I should say this," Yamaki spoke. "You do not have to do this if you do not want to. If you want out, I can pull over here and you can get out, and this never happened. If you want to step up to the task, I ask you to reach in and grab a Digivice. Choose carefully because there's no going back once your decision has been made."

Kyle, Robert and Mikayla looked at Yamaki and then to the box. Robert's eyes glanced out the window and it was there that Kyle was able to see that unless he made his decision, Robert and Mikayla would not do it.

_"Come on, Kyle. What would Tai Kamiya do?"_ Kyle thought to himself.

Kyle's hand was raised, but it was shaking. He tried to steady his nerves as best he could, but it was almost impossible. Fighting through it, Kyle's hand dove into the box and grabbed the black Digivice. He held the device in his hand and he knew right there that he made the right decision. Looking to Robert and Mikayla, he could see that they had frowns on their faces.

"All right, well, if Kyle did it then I can too," Mikayla said as she reached in and grabbed the grey Digivice.

"I guess I'm in, too," Robert said with a shake of his head. "Someone has to watch Kyle's ass. He'd forget it if it wasn't glued on."

"Oh, thanks Bobby," Kyle said with a smirk.

"You're welcome, Cuz."

Yamaki nodded and closed the box before setting it by his feet. He folded his hands in front of his chin again as he looked at the trio that would now become part of the new Digidestined. He felt as though Takato and Rika made the right choice with the three before him and could only hope that Henry and Ryo would be able to find some people as well.

"So how does this work?" Robert asked as he examined the Digivice.

"Before we get into that, let me explain something to you," Yamaki replied. "Before you even think about going into battle with your Digimon, you will need to learn how to fight. Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo will train you before I start giving you assignments."

"Well how is that going to work if you are going back to Japan?" Mikayla asked.

"Simple. You're coming with us," Rika finished for Yamaki. "You all just got out of high school for summer, right? You're coming to Japan with us when we head back."

"But what about our parents?" Kyle asked.

"Leave that to me," Yamaki replied. "I'll deal with your parents and give them a cover story about why you're going there. Now, before we go, we need to do one last thing."

"What's that?" Robert replied.

"You need to choose your Digimon partner."

Kyle, Robert and Mikayla all reached into their pockets and pulled out their card holders. They each sifted through their decks to find a Digimon that they would want as a partner.

"When you choose your partner, scan their card through your Digivice there," Yamaki said. "The data on the card will transfer into the Digivice and then it's just a matter of playing the waiting game."

The three of them nodded as they returned to their decks to choose their partners. Finally, after almost five minutes, they were each holding the card of their chosen partner between their fingers.

"Who'd you choose, Mikayla?" Robert asked.

"You'll have to wait and find out," Mikayla replied.

Kyle, Robert and Mikayla rested the cards on the top of the slot to the Digivice and slowly dragged them down it. There was a light crackle and the device hummed as it scanned the data on the card.

_"BlackGuilmon…"_ Kyle thought.

_"Veemon…"_ Mikayla thought.

_"Terriermon…"_ Robert thought.

_"Let's do this!"_

The screens on each of their Digivices had lit up and on them appeared a small egg. The three of them stared at the egg that held their partner and they were now eager to see them. Yamaki knocked on the window to the driver and the limousine pulled off to the side and stopped outside of a hotel.

"This is your stop," Yamaki said as he pulled out a card. "That card has our contact information so you can get in touch with us after your eggs hatch."

"One more thing," Takato said as he looked at them. "When your eggs hatch, they will end up bio-emerging. When that happens, your Digivice should act as a compass and lead you to their location. I would suggest finding them as soon as they hatch."

"Thanks for the tip," Kyle said as he, Robert and Mikayla climbed out of the limo.

* * *

The door to the limo shut and it sped off into the sea of traffic, leaving the new trio of Digidestined alone. Yamaki cracked open a bottle of water and took a sip from it. The cool drink traversed down his throat and he shivered a little. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Rika looking at him.

"What is it, Rika?" Yamaki asked.

"Are you sure you're making the right decision here?" Rika asked. "I mean, these are fresh new tamers that have never experienced a battle with real Digimon before."

"I'm aware of that, Rika. I never ask much from you, but just this once, please trust my judgment. I wouldn't have done this if there was a better way."

Rika only sighed and shook her head. It wasn't that she did not trust Yamaki's judgment. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

"I'm just worried that these three will not be able to do what you expect them to do, even if we train them," Rika replied. "It's one thing in training, but when doing the real thing, it's completely different. If they mess up, they'll die. It's simple as that."

"I understand your concern, but we have to believe that it will work and I know it can, but I also need to know you can support this and have faith in your future comrades."

Rika sighed again and leaned back in her seat. She rested her cheek on her hand as she stared back at Yamaki.

"I hope you're right, Yamaki," Rika said. "I really hope you are."

* * *

**That's the prologue chapter everybody. Love it? Hate it? Say what you thought in a review and give me some feedback so I can rectify any mistakes to make this better. Now, I am actually taking OCs for this story. I have the rules for the submitting below here. This may be either a go or a bust depending on the response, but we'll see. You can find the form at the bottom of my profile page along with my OCs for this story here to get an idea of how to write them. Thanks and see you later. -Captain**

**OC Submission rules:**

**1.) DO NOT send an OC via review, by PM only. Mark the PM as "Digimon Tamers: Virus Wars" All submissions from anonymous viewers and authors alike in the review section will be deleted/ignored.**

**2.) Only one OC submission per person.**

**3.) Do not beg or hint for me to give your OC screentime or give them more than one cameo. Doing so will only make me less likely to bring yours in. I will bring characters in when I feel it's appropriate to do so. **

**4.) OCs will die in this story. Both mine and submitters. You are giving me your permission to kill off your character if you send them to me.**

**5.) FOLLOW THE FORM THE WAY IT IS ON MY PROFILE. Failure to do so is an automatic disqualification. It's not hard to follow the form and I was way too lenient on this the last time. **

**6.) If you submit an OC, and I know this is selfish of me, I will be making sure you are either following or favoriting so I can tell if you weren't just sending them in for the heck of it.**

**7.) If you have any questions, PM me.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. I was excited to get the next chapter out so I went to work on this one and got it done in fairly quick. I thank you for the critique you've given me, so keep sending it so I can improve. I have also taken some of the OCs I have received. If you would like to submit one, follow the submission rules at the bottom of the prologue for a chance to get in. I will be introducing the first OC in this chapter and more will come to follow later. Now, let's get to the chapter!**

**Chapter rating T: Minor language**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Kyle was lying on his bed and looking at his newly acquired Digivice that he received from Yamaki hours before. Shortly after scanning BlackGuilmon's card, the screen on his Digivice illuminated to show a lone black egg in the center of it. When he first looked at it, it reminded him of those weird digital pets that were popular back when he was a kid. But if what Yamaki told him, Bobby and Mikayla was true, then the egg on the screen would eventually hatch and bio-emerge somewhere nearby.

"I still can't believe it," Kyle muttered to himself as he stared at the screen.

"Hey, come on man. Go to bed," Bobby muttered as he looked at him through half lidded eyes.

"Sorry. I've just been thinking."

"You've been thinking? Does it hurt?"

"Shut up. I've been thinking about the egg on my screen here."

Bobby said nothing and Kyle turned to look at him from his bed. He saw Bobby now looked more awake as a serious look came to his face. Bobby's hand went into the pillowcase and he pulled out his own Digivice. The screen on his was the same with the green egg slowly expanding and shrinking.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that too," Bobby replied as he looked at the screen. "It's hard to believe that these things will hatch into real beings."

"I know," Kyle replied. "If it weren't for the D-Reaper incident all those years ago, I would have thought Yamaki was full of it."

"Same here. I can't say I expected something like this to happen in my lifetime."

Bobby sighed and tucked his Digivice back into his pillowcase. He rolled over to his back and stared at the ceiling.

"You know, I should have asked how long it would take for the eggs to hatch," Kyle said as he set his Digivice in his pillowcase.

"Well, hopefully it happens when we get back home," Bobby answered as he closed his eyes. "The last thing we want to do is go on a goose chase for them here in New York."

"No kidding."

"All right, I'm going to sleep. See you in the morning."

"Yeah."

Kyle lay in silence as he allowed Bobby to drift off. His thoughts shifted to how Takato and Guilmon interacted. Although he just met them, Kyle could tell their bond was very strong. He could not help but wonder what his relationship would be like with BlackGuilmon when he eventually met him. Guilmon seemed so cheerful and relaxed and just wanted to play.

_"Man, if BlackGuilmon is like that I have a lot to look forward to,"_ Kyle thought as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Takato rolled over and sat upright on his bed. He found himself unable to sleep and decided it would be worth it to grab some fresh air. He yawned and stood up as he walked to the balcony of the suite. He stopped outside of the sliding door and peered inside the room to his left. He could see Guilmon sleeping on the floor with Renamon close by leaning on the wall.

A small smile spread across his lips as he watched his two friends sleeping peacefully, silently envying that they were able to do so. He sighed and opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside. The cool night air felt welcoming as he stepped on to the balcony. The sound of wind, traffic and car horns filled the night as he stared up at the star filled sky. He was so lost in thought that he did not even notice the other occupant sitting in the chair beside him.

"What are you doing up?" Rika asked.

Takato jumped in surprise at hearing her voice and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I couldn't sleep, so I came out for some air," Takato replied. "What about you?"

"I'm always up late," Rika replied with a shrug as she leaned back in the chair.

Takato walked over to the empty chair beside her and sat down. They sat there for a moment in silence before it was broken.

"You know something?" Takato said as he leaned back in chair.

"What?" Rika replied.

"I think this next adventure we're getting into might be even greater than the last one."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just a feeling."

"If this is your idea of small talk you're terrible at it."

Takato shifted a bit in embarrassment when Rika said that. It wasn't that he was terrible at small talk, but he often times just had no idea how to have a one on one conversation with her. Usually he had Henry, Terriermon, Renamon and Guilmon around in the conversation to make it easier for him. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but no words came out. He turned to look at Rika and saw her looking back at him with a smirk on her face.

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?" Takato smirked back.

"Maybe I am, Gogglehead," Rika replied.

The two of them shared a laugh. Takato relaxed after Rika answered his question. He felt a lot more at ease when he figured out Rika was just giving him a hard time, but not in the way she used to all those years ago. The way she was messing with him this time was that of a playful manner. It was almost hard to believe that five years ago he could barely get her to open up and talk without saying some snide comment to him, but she had come a long way. He still remembered what she did for him a little over a year ago.

"Hey, Rika, can I ask you something?" Takato asked.

"Sure, just don't have it be stupid," Rika replied as she turned her gaze back to the sky.

Takato rolled his eyes before staring back at the sky too. After debating on how to ask her his question, he finally turned back to her.

"Do you remember what you did for me a couple of years ago?" Takato asked.

"Besides save your butt over and over again?" Rika smirked back. "Get specific, Takato."

"I was referring to what happened with Jeri."

The smirk on Rika's face quickly vanished and was replaced with a more serious expression. She still remembered the incident that Takato had with Jeri. Two years after the incident with the D-Reaper, Takato and Jeri started going out with each other. She remembered how happy the two of them looked when they were together and she herself had to admit that it was a cute sight. However, things began to take a turn into the second year of their relationship. The two of them were not able to spend as much time together with Takato still being part of the Digidestined as well as working for Yamaki when Seeker began to make themselves known. With each passing day, the two of them began to drift apart and argue with one another over the smallest things. Although Jeri had a Digivice, she no longer had a partner and was not able to contribute to them as a tamer when an issue occurred. One day, during one of their arguments in front of their friends, Jeri gave Takato the biggest ultimatum he had to face in his life. Jeri's words rang through Rika's head to this day.

_"Takato, you have to choose what you want," Jeri said through her tears. "I know how much being a tamer means to you and I know that you want this relationship with me to work, but… You can't have both! I want a boyfriend who I can spend time with and with you it's just not possible anymore. You can either be with me, or you can stay a tamer, but I'll be gone."_

_Rika had never seen Takato look so torn between a decision in his life as he had been one to always make a decision and go with it. She remembered that Takato was quiet for about five minutes before he answered Jeri by saying that he wanted to be with her, but his job with Yamaki and being a tamer took priority as it had greater consequences. Jeri only shed tears after he answered her and then left after saying goodbye. It did not take long for Takato to spiral into a pit of depression and he had all but become a shell of his former self. He did not smile, laugh, and he barely hung out with his friends or played with Guilmon. It got so bad that Takato's mind was not properly fit and during a mission against Seeker, he made a call that almost got them killed. The mission ended up being a failure and Yamaki had put him on leave until further notice._

_Two weeks after that mission, Rika went to Takato's house after not seeing him since the mission. She ended up finding him crying and it honestly hurt her to see her friend so broken, of course she wouldn't admit it. She had to be her tough love self and she knew that was the only way she would be able to get him out of his funk. She successfully managed to pull him out of his house and walked around with him all day, all the while getting him to open up about how he was feeling. Once Takato said what he had to say, Rika finally answered and did not hold back with what she had to say._

_"Gogglehead, I'm only going to say this once, so listen good," Rika said as she crossed her arms and glared at him. "Get over it! So you broke up with your dream girl! It's not the end of the world and here you are acting like a pathetic sack, moping around and not taking any steps to move on!"_

_"Easy for you to say!" Takato snapped back. "You didn't have to make a decision between the two things you loved most in your life!"_

_"You're right, I didn't, you got me there. But all of us are tired of seeing you so down in the dumps about this! I mean, do you have any idea how angry I am seeing you acting like a shell of who you used to be? The Takato Matsuki I know would have recovered from this and bounced back because that's who he is!"_

_"This is different!"_

_Rika, having had enough of Takato's bickering decided to up her game, which was going to be a make or break point in her goal of getting Takato back to his old self. She unclenched her fist and gave the hardest slap she could. The slap was so loud that people who weren't already eavesdropping on their conversation turned to see it. A large red mark began to form on Takato's shocked face. He gently touched his face and then looked back at Rika who appeared to be barely holding back from screaming._

_"Takato, my patience with you is wearing thin," Rika said as calmly as she could. "Yamaki, Ryo, Henry and I want you back and we need you, but if this is how you are going to be from now on, I think I'll have to do what Jeri did with you now."_

_"What are you talking about?" Takato replied as he rubbed his stinging cheek._

_"I'm going to give you a choice that will either make you come to your senses or change you completely."_

_"And what would that be?"_

_"You have two choices. The first is to pull yourself together, take your goggles back and come back as the leader of our group. The second is you can continue to mope around like you are now and lose all your friends, even Guilmon. Now if I know you like I think I do, you'll make the right decision."_

_Takato looked to be at a loss for words. He already lost Jeri and that was hard enough. If he were to lose the rest of his friends or Guilmon, that would be too much for him. He stayed quiet as his eyes looked at Rika's outstretched hand that was holding his goggles and then back up at her. Her face was stern, but her eyes were filled with worry. His fists clenched and he reached up and took back his goggles before pulling them over his head._

_"Welcome back," Rika said with a small smile._

_Rika was surprised when Takato wrapped his arms around her in a hug. This was the first time she had an intimate moment with Takato._

_"Thanks, Rika," said Takato._

_"I'll let this one slide," Rika replied as she gave a quick hug and patted his back. "But, if you tell anyone that we hugged, I'll send you to dream world permanently."_

_Takato quickly released his hold on Rika as his face reddened. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he stammered out an apology which made Rika smirk. She was happy that she was able to cheer up her friend._

_"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," Rika said as she turned and started walking down the street._

_"Hey, wait up!" Takato hollered as he hurried after her._

Rika noticed that Takato was looking at her from his chair and blinked. She ended up zoning out and completely forgot to answer his question.

"Yeah, I remember," Rika replied. "Why did you bring that up all of a sudden?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for doing that." Takato smiled. "That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"You don't need to keep thanking me. You hit me with a lot of those after that day."

"I know, but I want to. Rika, you're one of my best friends and the fact you went so far to help me meant a lot."

Rika's cheeks turned a light pink after Takato said that. Not being able to come back with a response she turned away to stare back up at the starry sky.

"Don't mention it," she finally answered.

"Well, I'm going back to bed," Takato said as he stood up and stepped into the doorway. "Goodnight, Rika."

Takato vanished inside and Rika could hear him rustling around in his bed. A small smile came to her face as she glanced over her shoulder to the doorway where her friend was standing seconds ago.

"Goodnight, Takato," Rika whispered.

* * *

Henry Wong and Ryo Akiyama had stood in the shadows of the room as they watched the last round of the night for the card tournament taking place. They had followed through with Yamaki's request by attending card tournaments around the world in hopes to find people who had the potential to be a tamer. However, the idea sounded crazy to the both of them. There was no way that a person could just become a tamer.

"This is ridiculous," Ryo said with a sigh as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"You're telling me," Henry agreed with a nod. "I don't question Yamaki's decisions, but this one… I don't know."

"You think he's finally starting to lose it?"

"Not likely. Maybe he's just stressed now that he has a kid on the way."

"Soon there will be a Yamaki Junior running around."

Henry smirked at Ryo's joke. He and the rest of the gang were surprised when they found out Yamaki was having a kid, but when they found out who the mother was, they were not as surprised. All the tamers had the belief that Yamaki and Riley had something between them and it was only proven when Takato, Rika and Henry happened to bump into them one night at a department store when they were shopping for baby products.

"One Yamaki is bad enough, but two?" Terriermon quipped as he climbed on top of Henry's head. "That's a scary thought."

"Terriermon, that wasn't very nice," Henry chided.

"Momentai."

Henry rolled his eyes and yawned. He was exhausted and he was starting to lose his focus on the tournament before him. He was not even sure if he may have missed potential candidates. He, Ryo, Terriermon and Cyberdramon had arrived in Florida just over an hour ago and the jet lag was kicking in. At this rate, they would be lucky if they stayed awake for the rest of the tournament. Henry's eyes began to droop as he leaned against the pillar, but he was jarred awake by the sound of a man's voice echoing on the microphone.

"All right everyone, that's the final match of the night!" The man shouted. "Tomorrow we'll finish off the tournament with the last three rounds starting at noon!"

"Good," Ryo said with a yawn. "That gives us…"

"Eight hours of sleep," Henry finished with a nod.

Ryo and Henry pushed themselves off of the pillar they were hiding on and made their way over to the large bracket that was in place. There were now only eight contestants left in the tournament, but there was one that caught the eye of the two tamers. From what they had seen, there was one player that was doing a decent job, and that was Nasrin Hamidi. As they looked at her name on the board, they took a quick look around and they finally spotted her.

The girl was very short, barely standing over five feet tall. Her loose clothes covered most of her figure and her wavy, black hair was hidden under a black hijab. She was walking in their direction which gave them the opportunity to make their move. Ryo was the first to make the move as he walked up to Nasrin with a smile. Henry and Terriermon spared each other a glance as they stood behind their friend.

"Are you Nasrin Hamidi?" Ryo asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Nasrin replied. "Are you a stalker?"

"Only if you want me to be."

"I have mace in my pocket."

"Okay, okay, no need to get so testy. I'm just asking because me and my friend there want to talk to you about something."

Nasrin's hand disappeared under the hem of her tunic and rested near her waistline. If what she said about the mace was true, that was what she was reaching for.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Nasrin asked.

"It's something we have to discuss in private," Ryo replied.

"So you expect me to come with you and your friend there, out of sight and into some random spot where you can talk about this private issue? Do you want me to spray you with mace now and call for help?"

"What the heck? No, that's not it at all!"

Ryo looked back at Henry and Terriermon for help. Henry sighed and walked over to his flustered friend. He then looked at Nasrin who turned her gaze to meet his.

"Look, we're both tired and we want to go to bed. We're only asking you this as a request from our boss," Henry replied as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well you're going to have to tell me what this is about before I even consider going with you two creepers," Nasrin answered.

"Oh for the love of… Terriermon, can you handle this?"

Terriermon giggled and peered over Henry's shoulder as Nasrin. Nasrin looked a little surprised at his sudden appearance and he laughed again.

"Momentai, Henry," Terriermon said as he looked at Nasrin. "She's just giving you a hard time."

"How do you know that?" Henry replied.

"I mess with you all the time. Trust me. She's just messing with you."

"Finally! Someone who can speak my language!" Nasrin smirked. "The only way I'm talking to either of you is if can trust you. So if you can find a way for me to trust you, maybe I'll give you a good thirty seconds of my time."

With that Nasrin gave them a cheeky smile and strode off into the crowds. Henry and Ryo blinked and then looked at each other, completely confused about what just happened. Terriermon only giggled as he saw through Nasrin's retort. He smirked when Henry looked at him for the answer.

"She's just giving us a hard time, huh?" Henry mocked. "How the heck are we going to get her to talk to us?"

"Ah, you already know what to do," Terriermon said in a teasing tone.

"No, I don't. I'm tired and I want to go to bed, so tell me the answer."

"You're being a killjoy right now. If you really need to know, all you have to do is show up and watch her game tomorrow. That way she'll know you guys want to talk to her because if you were just creepers as she called you, you wouldn't come back."

Henry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not sure how his partner was able to pick up on the subtle hints that Nasrin gave him, but he was glad he did. If sarcasm and wit had a company, Terriermon and Nasrin would be the chairman and CEO . The thought alone made Henry shake his head. To him, that was a scary thought as anyone caught in that web would have to be insane.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to bed," Ryo said as he started walking for the exit.

"No, I'm done too," Henry replied as he walked beside him. "I need to have all my energy back if I want to deal with that girl tomorrow."

"No kidding."

"So how do you think Takato and Rika are doing in New York with their search?"

"I have no idea. Yamaki probably emailed us an update, but I'm not checking that till tomorrow."

* * *

Kyle awoke with a start as he felt something hit him in the face. The hit made his hands swipe at the object that hit him and he pulled the pillow off. He sat upright and looked at the pillow he was holding and then back at Bobby who was looking down at his Digivice. The look on his face was one of excitement as he stared down at his screen.

"It hatched, man!" Bobby grinned. "Terriermon hatched!"

"Really? When did that happen?" Kyle asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up and looked at the screen and saw the egg was broken."

Kyle's face scrunched up as he thought about what Bobby said. He looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw it wasn't even six o'clock yet. He, Bobby and Mikayla scanned their cards around three o'clock yesterday which gave the egg almost fifteen hours to hatch. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard rapid knocking coming from their door. Bobby hurried over and opened it and Mikayla burst through with a large smile on her face. She held up her Digivice and her screen showed the blue egg split in half indicating a hatch.

"Veemon hatched!" Mikayla said, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Sweet! Terriermon hatched from mine not long ago!" Bobby replied.

"Nice!"

Mikayla wrapped Bobby up in a hug, completely forgetting she was still in her pajamas. Kyle smirked as Bobby's face turned ten different shades of red within five seconds. He knew of Bobby's feelings towards Mikayla and after getting a hug from her while she was in her pajamas consisting of boyshorts and a tank top, his mind went into overload. Bobby lightly returned her hug.

"Okay, okay, get off me," Bobby replied after letting go.

"Hey, don't be a jerk," Mikayla replied, slapping his shoulder. "Wait a minute. Kyle…"

Mikayla's face became curious as she turned back to Kyle and put her hands on her hips.

"What about you? Did your egg hatch?"

Kyle had been so transfixed on Bobby's and Mikayla's excitement that he completely forgot about his egg. He reached into the pillowcase he tucked his Digivice under and pulled it out. He turned the device over in his hand and looked at the screen. His egg also hatched, meaning that all of them would soon bio-emerge if they had not already.

"Mine hatched too," Kyle said as he looked up at them. "We need to go find them."

"Yeah, you're right," Mikayla replied.

"Do you think they bio-emerged yet?" Bobby asked as he started rummaging for clothes to wear.

"I'm not sure, but Takato said that the Digivice would act as a compass to lead us to them."

Kyle's thumb pressed the right scroll button and his screen changed to the next one, but it was blank. He pressed down three more times before he came to a new screen. This time his screen lit up and came to life. A red arrow emerged in the center before shooting to the top and spinning around the blue circle of the screen. The arrow stopped and was pointing to the west. Kyle turned in the direction of the arrow and his Digivice began to give off a humming beep.

"Press the scroll buttons on your Digivices," Kyle said as he turned back to them. "It will take you to the compass screen."

Bobby and Mikayla both scrolled through the screens and finally came to the compass. They waited for the direction the arrow began to point towards and then they turned around to face the east.

"So what do we do?" Mikayla asked.

"We should go find our partners before they start causing trouble," Kyle replied. "You and Bobby can go east since you're both in that direction. I'll go on my own to find BlackGuilmon."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I can navigate and I'm fast. If anything, I'll meet BlackGuilmon and find you guys shortly after that."

"Okay. I'll go get dressed and meet you both downstairs."

Mikayla hurried out of the room leaving Bobby and Kyle to change. It did not take the trio long before they were all ready to go. Mikayla entered the lobby of the hotel a minute after Kyle and Bobby and they walked outside. As the stepped outside, they saw that the sun was now up and that the streets were starting to get its first round of traffic. Kyle nodded to himself and then turned back to Bobby and Mikayla.

"Do you both have your cell phones?" Kyle asked.

"What kind of question was that? Of course we do!" Bobby replied.

"Good. Here's the plan. We got get our Digimon and then we come back here and call Yamaki to let him know we have then. If any of us run into trouble or are not back by eight, we will use the cell phones to call each other."

"Sounds good to me. Be careful, Kyle. Call us if you run into trouble."

"I will. Let's get going!"

With that, Bobby and Mikayla turned around and ran to the east as fast as they could. Kyle continued to watch his friends until they vanished from view. Turning around, Kyle looked down at his Digivice and watched as the arrow pointed straight ahead of him. He looked up and realized that his compass was going to be leading him in the direction of Central Park. He adjusted his hat and started to run down the empty sidewalk towards the park, all the while keeping a close eye on his compass.

_"Here we go,"_ Kyle thought as he picked up the pace.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! So we shed some light on the original tamers, Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo as well as introduce the first OC Nasrin Hamidi. To top it off, our new trio goes in search of their hatched Digimon. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Make sure to review so I can get feedback to improve this story! Before I leave you, check out below for OC information. See you all next time.- Captain**

**New OC introduced:**

**Nasrin Hamidi: (wisdom-jewel)**


	3. Chapter 2

**What's going on everyone? I'm here with another update. Before we begin I would like to thank you for the support and the OCs I have received. I still need some bad guys as the Digidestined spots are all practically filled up. Stay tuned after the chapter to see the OC information as well as a statement that I want to make. Now without further delay, let's get to the chapter.**

**Suggestion: Listen to the song "My Fight" by From Ashes to New during Kyle's scene as it is his battle theme.**

**Chapter rating T: Language/crude humor **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Gentle keystrokes resounded in the room as a young woman continued to type away. Her fingers tapped the keys as her eyes stayed fixed on the screen that revealed nothing but code being written. The blue-eyed woman had blonde hair that fell a little past her shoulders with stray bangs that framed her face. The lenses on her black rimmed glasses reflected the light of the screen as she continued to work. As she continued to type, she heard some footsteps come from behind her and inwardly groaned.

Her boss was a smart man and just as much of a cruel and calculating realist as she was and that was one thing that bugged her. Although she usually did not mind people who were similar to her as they were able to see the world for what it was, her boss was another story. While she was smart, he was smarter. Where she was capable of being manipulative, his charisma was able to persuade almost anyone to do something. Where she could plan two steps ahead, he was capable of planning ten. In a nutshell, he was her superior in every way and she hated being outdone where she shined the most in and that was intelligence and cruelty.

She could feel the man's presence behind her and it made her skin crawl in disgust. She hated the man behind her and if it wasn't for him inviting her to join Seeker in the first place to have power beyond her imagination, she would have told him to shove his invitation where the sun didn't shine.

"You seem to be moving along fairly well, Valerie" the man said with his monotone voice.

"That's what you pay me for, Kurt," Valerie replied calmly.

Valerie could see Kurt's reflection on the screen of her computer. He was a tall man, easily six foot two. He had a lanky body and a fair skin tone. His slick black hair seemed to shine brightly as light hit it.

"Go into the map program," said Kurt as he put a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'm busy now. Go bug someone else," Valerie retorted.

"That wasn't a suggestion. Do it."

Valerie narrowed her eyes and clicked her tongue as she closed the window that contained the code for a new computer virus she was developing. As she opened the map program, she could hear the click of a lighter as it lit the cigarette. She could smell the tobacco burning and did her best to ignore it. When the map program opened on the screen, she transitioned it to the projector so it could be blown up on the wall.

"What's this about?" Valerie asked as she crossed her arms.

"I want to check and see how some of our viruses are doing," Kurt replied as he blew out a stream of smoke.

"Are you that lazy that you couldn't do this from your own computer?"

"Last I checked I was your boss and it would be in your best interest to not question my motives. You know how I deal with insubordination."

Valerie did not reply as she did know Kurt's methods of control and authority was extreme, having seen some instances for herself. She looked back up at the screen and scanned over the viruses they had released into some secured networks that contained files they wanted. A frown marred her face moments later when she saw that viruses had no luck breaking through the network's firewalls. They had tried to crack the complex system for the past two months, but it was proving to be very difficult.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Kurt scoffed as he blew out more smoke.

"Excuse me?" Valerie replied with some venom in her tone.

"I assigned you to figure out how to break this firewall, but you have failed to do so. I should have known this was out of your league."

"Listen you arrogant, pompous ass. I can easily break this code, but it takes time to learn its weakness and functions."

"Mind your tone. I'm aware that hacking is an art, but someone of your caliber should have completed this task long ago. For your standards, it's pathetic."

Valerie was about to retort but a buzz came from the screen in front of them. She and Kurt turned to the monitor to see what was happening. They were both surprised to see a surge of data appear on the east coast of the states. Valerie zoomed in and boxed off New York City. Three red dots were flashing in different parts of the city. One was alone in Central Park and the other two were near Grand Central Terminal. They instances like this when Digimon bio-emerged, but it was usually by their hand when it happened. This time, however, it was not them doing it.

"Trace those signals," Kurt said as he took another drag of his cigarette.

"As if you needed to tell me," Valerie retorted.

Valerie sent a tracer to intercept the targets she was looking at, but before they reached their destined locations, the red dots on the screen vanished. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at being unable to finish her job.

"That was very interesting," Kurt said as he rubbed his chin. "Digimon just don't randomly bio-emerge like they used to. Usually it's us doing it."

"Obviously," Valerie replied with a roll of her eyes. "So what do you want to do?"

"Continue working on whatever you were doing. I also want everyone to start monitoring the map program if more Digimon start to bio-emerge. Fill me in with progress reports every hour."

"Whatever."

Kurt blew another stream of smoke out at the back of Valerie's head and she did her best not to snap at the man behind her. He then walked off to return to his work. Valerie glared daggers into the man's retreating form before returning her gaze to her screen. She brought back up the window that had the programming code she was working on in hopes to crack the firewall on the network they were trying to infiltrate. As she began to type away, some movement on her screen caught her eye. She sighed when she realized it was just her partner Elecmon.

"How are you doing today, Val?" Elecmon asked.

"I'd be doing better if you weren't bugging me," Valerie replied.

"Aw, come on. Don't be like that."

"Look, if you want to help me, make yourself useful watch the map program to see if any red dots show up on the screen."

"I can do that, no problem! I won't let you down!"

"I'm sure you won't."

With that, Elecmon vanished from the screen and Valerie let out a sigh of relief.

_"Idiot,"_ Valerie thought to herself as she continued to type away.

* * *

Kyle turned into Central Park, all the while sparing the compass on his Digivice a quick look. He made it to the park within ten minutes, much quicker that he would have if he walked. He was still thankful that no one was around the park yet since it was still very early, but he was running out of time. After the incident in Japan with the D-Reaper, everyone knew that Digimon were real and did merge into the real world, it was still weird to see them. Kyle wanted to avoid having their Digimon seen, but if they were, it would just be a lot of attention and that was the last thing he wanted.

He looked down at his Digivice once more and saw the red dot resting at the top of his screen. Turning in the direction of the dot, he started running once again. His excitement was growing with each step he took. This was it. This is where he would get his very own Digimon for a partner, his favorite one at that. His eyes looked down at his screen once more and he could see the dot slowly making its way to the center as he continued to run north. He entered the park at 59th Street, but it looked as though BlackGuilmon's signal was going to lead him straight to The Great Lawn in the center of the park.

His prediction was spot on. Kyle slowed down as he looked at his Digivice that now had the red dot in the center of his screen. He looked up and looked around the large lawn and could see the Metropolitan Museum of Art to his right. Then he saw it. Almost one hundred yards in front of him, a blue pillar of light emitted from the ground and shot into the sky. Kyle began to make his way over to the light and as he did, he could see something taking shape in it. A grin began to form on his face as he saw his partner bio-emerge into existence.

Kyle was now standing ten feet away from his partner and could see all the details on him. Just like Takato's Guilmon he saw yesterday, BlackGuilmon's skin color was inverse with it being all black with red stripes. His yellow eyes were slowly taking in the scenery around him. He then saw BlackGuilmon's gaze turn to him and they locked eyes. The light surrounding him vanished, leaving only a small cloud of smoke and dust behind.

"BlackGuilmon?" Kyle asked as he took a step forward.

BlackGuilmon said nothing as he kept his gaze on him. He tilted his head in curiosity and took a step forward as well.

"BlackGuilmon?" Kyle asked again. "My name is Kyle. I'm your tamer."

This time Kyle got a reaction, but it was not exactly the one he had expected. BlackGuilmon had crouched down low as if to charge at him and started growling. The reaction that he got surprised him and he came to a stop so he would not provoke BlackGuilmon into attack.

"Who did you say you were?" BlackGuilmon growled out.

"I'm Kyle Osbroune…" Kyle replied.

"I heard your name. I'm asking about what you said after that."

"I said that I was your tamer."

A chilling smirk came to BlackGuilmon's face as he looked at him. That smirk alone told Kyle that he was in a world of trouble. He could not understand why BlackGuilmon was acting hostile and he was getting ready to call Bobby and Mikayla on his cell phone for help when they found Terriermon and Veemon.

"You say you're a tamer, eh? Mine for that matter?" BlackGuilmon chuckled.

"Yeah," Kyle replied with a nod as he took another step forward. "I scanned you on my Digivice and you just hatched a while ago."

"Prove it."

Kyle held up the black Digivice in his hand and pressed the scroll button to where BlackGuimon's egg was earlier, but it was gone. His brow furrowed in confusion at the absence of the egg.

"I'm not seeing an egg," BlackGuilmon said as he narrowed his eyes. "All I see is an empty screen on a Digivice"

"But it was here a second ago, I swear!" Kyle retorted.

"If you are my tamer as you say, then prove it."

Kyle was about to retort again, but he had no time. BlackGuilmon opened his mouth and a giant purple sphere shot at him. He barely managed to dive out of the way as the sphere hit the thick tree behind him, taking out a large chunk of it. Why was his partner attacking him? It did not make any sense. Is this what Takato and Rika had to do with their partners?

"Why are you attacking me?" Kyle asked as he looked up at BlackGuilmon.

"You are not my tamer!" BlackGuilmon replied. "Why would I want to work with a weakling?"

"I'm not weak!"

BlackGuilmon growled and shot another purple sphere at Kyle, but he rolled away and watched as it blasted a hole in the ground. This was bad. If he could not get BlackGuilmon under control, he would be in more trouble than he was now. He got to his feet and glared back at his partner only to receive a glare in return. This was not going to be easy.

Kyle tucked his Digivice back into his pocket and clenched his fists. If it was a fight that BlackGuilmon wanted, he would give it to him. BlackGuilmon took a deep breath and opened his mouth, releasing a large stream of purple energy.

_"Virus Breath?"_ Kyle thought as he jumped away.

He knew BlackGuilmon's attacks like the back of his hand and knew he dodged two of the three he had. BlackGuilmon tried to hit him with Pyro Grenade and just now with Virus Breath, but they both missed. He only had one physical attack and that was Rock Crusher. If he wanted a chance to get a hit on BlackGuilmon, he would have to get so close that his ranged attacks would not work.

"Some tamer you are," BlackGuilmon said as he glared at him. "How can you be a tamer if you don't stand your ground? You're a coward!"

Kyle's brow furrowed in anger at the jab. He was by no means a coward. That little taunt was more than enough to give Kyle the fuel to prove BlackGuilmon wrong and he opened his mouth without thinking.

"Bring it on then! Give me all you got!" Kyle shouted, but he quickly covered his mouth. "What the hell did I just say?"

"Someone's eager to die." BlackGuilmon smirked. "Pyro Grenade!"

BlackGuilmon opened his mouth and sent another purple sphere at Kyle, but he was surprised when Kyle sidestepped it and began to run at him. He opened his mouth again and fired another one, but Kyle jumped over it and rolled to his feet. He fired another Pyro Grenade at Kyle, but he merely slid under it like a baseball player. Perhaps he underestimated the boy before him.

"Virus Breath!" BlackGuilmon hollered as he opened his mouth again.

BlackGuilmon sent the stream of the vile contagion at Kyle who barely dodged it as he rolled away. A smirk came to BlackGuilmon's face. He was starting to have some fun with the human before him. He sent another Virus Breath at Kyle, forcing him to run back which put some space between them.

"You're running away again!" BlackGuilmon taunted. "Just when this was starting to get fun!"

"Bite me!" Kyle shot back.

"That can be arranged after I kill you. I wonder if you humans taste good."

Kyle was starting to lose his patience. He was running out of time and if he did not get BlackGuilmon under control soon, he would have a lot of explaining to do for the damage in the park. Glaring at the black Digimon in front of him, Kyle gave him no chance to send another attack as he dashed forward. He could see the smirk form on BlackGuilmon's face again. He was very eager to wipe if off and he would do just that.

Kyle continued his run at BlackGuilmon and hurdled over another Pyro Grenade as it was sent at him. He dove to the ground to avoid Virus Breath and shot at him again when the attack finished. He was now within range for hand to hand combat which was what he wanted. He brought his arm back and gave a punch but BlackGuilmon merely blocked it with his arm. Their eyes met after Kyle's punch was blocked and as that happened, Kyle was able to understand BlackGuilmon.

"Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon bellowed as he slashed with his free claws.

Kyle could see the slash coming from the corner of his eye and ducked just in time. He could feel the purple streak of the claws slash over his head as the air was cut. He gave a quick jab and hit BlackGuilmon in his stomach, earning a surprised grunt from him. When he got back up to try and give an uppercut, he saw both sets of BlackGuilmon's claws glow purple as he got ready to strike again.

"Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon cried.

For Kyle, this was where he had to win the fight and if he failed, he would be dead at BlackGuilmon's feet. Everything seemed to go in slow motion for him as he got a burst of adrenaline and focus. He raised his arm up and parried away BlackGuilmon's first set of claws and then turned to face the next one. This time, Kyle blocked the attack with his right arm and then gave a hard jab into BlackGuilmon's stomach with his knee. The attack did just enough for Kyle to wrap his arms around BlackGuilmon's arm and move behind him to pin it to his back and take him to the ground.

The pair of them hit the ground with a hard thud. By this point, Kyle was exhausted and he could feel the adrenaline wear off. He was praying that the fight was done so he could leave the premises before anyone saw the damage he and BlackGuilmon left. He was surprised when he heard BlackGuilmon chuckle from under him.

"Why are you laughing?" Kyle asked. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Well done, Kyle," BlackGuilmon said as he stopped laughing.

"What?"

BlackGuilmon's yellow eyes looked up at him and he could see the smirk was back on his face. Why was he smirking and why did he laugh? Then it hit him.

"This was all a test?" Kyle asked, barely keeping his temper under control.

"You got it," BlackGuilmon replied.

"What was the point of that?"

"I had to be sure you were worthy to be my tamer."

Kyle got off of BlackGuilmon to allow him to stand up. BlackGuilmon turned to face him and had a serious look on his face.

"You knew who I was from the beginning, didn't you?" Kyle asked.

"Right," BlackGuilmon said with a nod. "However, just because you were my tamer didn't mean I would comply with your words. I had to know you were capable to be my partner and there were only two ways to test that."

"Which were?"

"One method was if you used a card to modify my abilities in some way using the scanner in your Digivice. The second was if you and I fought and you managed to beat me or if I could get a feel for who you are as a person."

"So you chose the latter to test me?"

"It didn't have to be that way. When you and I were talking before the fight, you could have used that time to try using one of the cards to modify me."

"But I don't have my cards on me."

"It was good you didn't as I could learn more about you through our fight."

Kyle wanted to vent his frustration at BlackGuilmon, but found that he could not. No matter how he looked at it, he saw the reason why BlackGuilmon did what he did. He took another quick look around the area and saw that the damage, although not severe, was still noticeable. They had to get out of there while they had the time to not draw any suspicion.

"Let's get going," Kyle said as he started to walk towards the southern exit. "We have to go find Bobby and Mikayla. They're friends of mine."

"Where did they go?" BlackGuilmon asked as he hurried to his side.

"They went east to the harbor."

"Do you know if they got there yet?"

Kyle shook his head as he pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby's number. The phone began ringing as they rounded the corner and back on to 59th Street. On the third ring, Bobby answered his phone.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"I got BlackGuilmon now. How's it going with you two?" Kyle asked.

"We just entered the harbor. We will find them in a few minutes."

"Well, hurry up. You guys have to get out of there before they open the harbor to the workers."

"We're working on it."

Bobby hung up after that and Kyle cursed under his breath as he tucked his phone away. He and BlackGuilmon continued their run to the harbor which was easily a twenty minute run. Kyle was hoping he would not have to come and get them out of trouble and that they would be able to find their partners and get out quickly.

_"I wonder if they'll have the same test I did?"_ Kyle thought as he and BlackGuilmon ran across to the next block.

* * *

Bobby and Mikayla had entered the harbor shortly after Kyle called them saying he found BlackGuilmon. The arrows on their Digivices were pointing to the northeast. Looking in that direction, Bobby and Mikayla could see a labyrinth of storage containers that were stacked high.

"Come on, let's go!" Bobby said as he took off.

"Bobby, wait!" Mikayla called after him as she started running.

She caught up with Bobby seconds later as they turned into the giant maze of containers. They slowed down as they traversed the endless aisles of stacked storage as they followed the arrow on their Digivices. Bobby finally came to a stop when the arrow then started to slowly make its way down the screen. It was not yet in the center, but seeing how close it was to being so, he knew he was very close to where Terriermon was supposed to bio-emerge.

"Mikayla, where is your arrow on your Digivice?" Bobby asked.

"It's in the same spot as yours," Mikayla answered as she showed him the screen.

A bright blue pillar of light suddenly burst into sky a few rows away which got their attention. They took off in a run and started to make their way towards the large pillar of light. Both of them felt their excitement reach new thresholds as they got closer and closer to their new partners. They rounded another corner and came to a dead end, but the pillar of light was before them. Inside the light were two small figures. One was shorter than the other, but he had large ears. The other was taller and had blue skin. The light vanished and the two figures that were trapped inside opened their eyes and looked at them.

"Terriermon?" Bobby asked as he started walking up to him.

"Veemon?" Mikayla said as she followed Bobby's lead.

"What's it to you?" Terriermon replied with crossed arms.

"Well, I'm your partner. I scanned you yesterday," Bobby replied.

"You look like ten miles of bad road. Did you just crawl out of bed or something?"

"This comin' from the one with big ass ears?"

"Unlike your face, my ears are gorgeous!"

Bobby only smirked down at the witty Digimon before him and squatted to his level. Terriermon smirked back as he walked up to him, holding his ear out as a way to shake his hand.

"You and I are going to get along just fine," Bobby said with a grin.

"Good to know," Terriermon replied with a laugh. "I just have one question though."

"What's that?"

"Where are we going for breakfast? I'm hungry."

While Bobby and Terriermon were having their back and forth banter, Mikayla was looking down at Veemon. Veemon was looking up at her with big, curious looking eyes. He put a finger to his chin as he tried to say something.

"Veemon, are you okay?" Mikayla asked.

"Are you my mommy?" Veemon replied.

"No, I'm your tamer. If I was your mother I would look more like you."

"So you're not my mommy?"

"No, I'm not."

Veemon's shoulders sagged and he looked down at the ground with defeat on his face. Mikayla, fearing she may have said the wrong thing kneeled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Veemon looked up at her with tears brimming in his eyes and Mikayla felt bad for being so blunt with her response to his question.

"But if you want me to be your mother I can be," Mikayla said with a smile. "How does that sound?"

Mikayla had no time to react as Veemon tackled her to the ground in a tight hug. She felt the breath leave her lungs and she wheezed for air as she returned Veemon's wild hug with a lopsided smile as she dealt with the pain.

"Mom, it's so good to meet you!" Veemon cheered.

"Aw, he's a little crybaby," Terriermon said as he climbed on Bobby's shoulders.

Mikayla sent Terriermon a sharp look after she got to her feet. She walked forward until she was face to face with the sly tongued Digimon. Terriermon looked at her expectantly, but only got a surprise finger flick to his nose. The flick hurt more than he thought it would and he caressed his nose glaring back at Mikayla.

"What was that for?" Terriermon demanded.

"For being mean to my son," Mikayla replied.

"Oh, geez, you're seriously going to go along with that?"

"Do you want me to flick your nose again? For the record, if you are mean to Veemon in my presence I will housebreak you myself since I know Bobby won't do it."

With that Mikayla gave Veemon a gentle pat on his head and they started their walk out of the storage crates. Bobby and Terriermon followed close behind.

"Bobby," Terriermon whispered.

"What's up?" Bobby asked as he glanced at him.

"Is it natural for your butthole to close itself?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

"I'm asking because I think mine just did."

"It means you're a chicken."

"I ain't a freaking chicken!"

Bobby only laughed as he shook his head as Terriermon continued to rant on how he was not a chicken. He hurried out after Mikayla and Veemon and found them standing by the nearby crane.

"Hey, did you call Kyle?" Bobby asked as he walked over to her.

"I just texted him saying we would meet him back at the hotel," Mikayla said as she tucked her phone away.

"All right, good. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Henry, Ryo, Terriermon and Cyberdramon were standing in the room they were in hours earlier to see the last round of the card tournament. They were still bitter about the potential tamer they found and her to be quite annoying. Well, more so Henry and Ryo found her annoying. Terriermon liked her because he finally found someone else with the same sense of humor as him and Cyberdramon was indifferent to her. It was the last round of the tournament and the final contenders that were playing for the title were Nasrin and another girl named Cerise Lumiére.

Cerise was a little taller than Nasrin, standing at five foot five. Her most recognizable features was her long, straight hair that trailed down to her lower back that had the color of a black cherry. And she had a small, black crescent moon tattoo on her left cheek. She had a smirk on her face as she looked at Nasrin while they sat at the table as their game carried on. She seemed to be carrying herself with a bit of arrogance. Nasrin only gave Cerise a bored look, not willing to be psyched out by her.

"I've had my fun. It's time to end this," Cerise said as she pulled out her next card and laid it on the table. "I will use my hyper speed card to get an extra hit. You're done!"

Nasrin blinked and then shrugged as she leaned back in her seat, not showing her disappointment for losing. She gave it her all, but Cerise lucked out in the end with the card she had. She looked down at the card she would have played if Cerise did not have the speed card to allow another attack. It would have given her Digimon a power upgrade to make Cerise's Digimon's attack useless and would have given her the win.

"You're good, but I'm better," Cerise said with a smirk.

"What do you want? A cookie?" Nasrin replied with a shrug.

Nasrin gathered her cards together and stood up before placing them in their holder. Cerise mimicked her action and held out her hand which Nasrin begrudgingly shook.

"And that's it everybody!" The announcer cheered. "Cerise Lumiére has defeated the red hot Nasrin Hamidi to secure the win as champion for the year!"

Henry and Ryo were glad that the long wait was finally over and that they could move on with their job. They called Yamaki earlier that morning when they got up and he told them he would be in Miami later that afternoon. All they had to do now was get Nasrin to agree to their request to talk. They walked over to the stage and stopped at the base of the stairs to wait for Nasrin.

"Henry, I've been thinking," Ryo began, turning to Henry.

"About what?" Henry replied.

"What about that Cerise girl? She made it to the last round with Nasrin and was dominating yesterday as well."

"Might as well ask her. That way if Nasrin doesn't agree then we got a chance with Cerise."

Ryo nodded and crossed his arms as he waited for the two girls to come off the stage. Nasrin and Cerise appeared moments later and reached the bottom of the stairs. Nasrin had a brow raised as she saw the two of them waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm being graced by the stalkers again," Nasrin said as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Don't flatter yourself. We're not stalking you," Henry said with a harsh tone. "We're only here because you wanted us to show you that we could be trusted. Well, here we are."

"You must have a dead sense of humor if you can't take a joke."

"I have a sense of humor. I already have to deal with one clown and if I can avoid a second I will."

Nasrin rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. She was surprised that they were able to figure out her subtle hint, but then her gaze shifted to Terriermon. She had a hunch that it was him who told them what she was expecting.

"I guess I did promise that," Nasrin said with a sigh. "You have thirty seconds before I leave."

"Okay, I don't have time for this," Henry said, not tolerating Nasrin any longer. "Cerise, right?"

Cerise who had been smirking the entire time at the situation taking place before her turned her smirk to him. When he gave her a serious look, her smirk vanished.

"Who are you?" Cerise asked.

"I'm Henry Wong and this is my friend Ryo Akiyama," Henry replied as he gestured to Ryo.

"Wait, I know who you are. You're the kids that took out the D-Reaper all those years ago!"

"Yeah, we are."

"What can I do for you handsome boys?"

"If you can give us ten minutes of your time and come with us, I would appreciate it."

Cerise smirked again and gave Nasrin a quick glance from her eye. Nasrin looked a little surprised when she finally realized who she was talking to. She turned back to Henry and Ryo with a flirtatious smile.

"I can do that. It's not every day you get two cute boys to talk to," Cerise said with a nod.

"Thank you," Henry replied with a smile. "Follow us."

"Hey, what about me?" Nasrin interjected.

"What about you?" Henry retorted.

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

"You made it quite clear that you weren't taking us seriously, so I'm not going to waste my time or Yamaki's with a smart ass."

Henry turned on his heel with Ryo, Cyberdramon and Cerise following close behind. As he led them out of the room and to the exit, he felt Terriermon shift a bit on his shoulder.

"Henry, don't you think that was a little harsh?" Terriermon asked.

"Look, I'm not going to waste my time by taking jokers to Yamaki," Henry said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Momentai. You need to lighten up a bit. You can't spend your life so wound up."

"Whatever. Let's just get outside and wait for Yamaki."

The group exited the building and stood near the road. The hot sun shone down on them as they waited by the sidewalk. Henry turned to look down the road and saw a black limo round the corner and make its way to them. He raised an arm to flag it down and the limousine pulled up beside them seconds later.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Cerise smirked.

The door to the limo opened and Yamaki stepped out. He ditched the suit and was wearing a white button down polo and khaki pants. The Florida heat must have been too much for him to risk getting his suit sweaty.

"This doesn't look like Nasrin, Henry," Yamaki said as he pulled his sunglasses off.

"There was a change of plans," Ryo answered for him.

"What do you mean?"

"Henry believed Nasrin wasn't taking us seriously, so we ended up bringing Cerise here instead. She beat Nasrin in the last round of the tournament."

Yamaki twirled his glasses in his fingers as he looked at the dark-haired girl. He shrugged and stepped aside for her to get in the limousine which she quickly did. Henry was about climb in, but hurried footsteps met his ears. He turned around to see Nasrin standing there panting. He inwardly groaned, not wanting to deal with her anymore.

"I want to hear what you have to say." Nasrin panted.

"You had your chance," Ryo said with a shake of his head.

"Hold on," Yamaki interrupted. "Are you Nasrin?"

"The one and only," Nasrin replied.

"May I ask why you want to hear what my subordinates and I have to say now?"

Nasrin was quiet for a moment before looking down at the ground with crossed arms.

"I told them they had my attention," said Nasrin as she looked back up at Yamaki.

"Thirty seconds of it," Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

"I was pulling your leg. You need to have a better sense of humor."

"I didn't want to waste Yamaki's time with your attitude."

Yamaki put his glasses back on and looked at Nasrin through them. Given the situation he was in, he decided to make his next move.

"If you want my honest opinion, I'm glad Henry did what he did," Yamaki said to Nasrin.

"Does everyone have a dead sense of humor around here?" Nasrin replied as she raised her arms in disbelief.

"I have a sense of humor, but I have no time for bull."

"Geez, all right, I'm sorry!"

"However, since I have a job to do, I will be fair and give you an opportunity to listen to my offer. If you don't want a part in it, you can walk away."

"I'll listen to what you have to say."

"Good choice. Get in the limo and I'll explain everything to you."

Nasrin nodded and made her way to the limo. Just as she was about to climb in, she spared Henry a glance and could see the disappointment on his face. When he looked at her, she only gave him a cheeky smirk as she climbed in.

Ryo climbed into the limo after having a quick talk with Cyberdramon who took to the sky, being too big to ride in the car. Yamaki turned to enter and put a hand on Henry's shoulder. He gave him a nod and entered the car, leaving Henry and Terriermon outside.

"Dang it," Henry muttered before climbing inside.

"Momentai," Terriermon said as he patted Henry's head.

Henry closed the door behind him and the limo took off into the street.

* * *

**That's the chapter everybody. I hope you all enjoyed it with the action and humor that took place. I will say this now, I apologize if any of you are offended by Bobby and Terriermon because these two will easily be responsible for all the crude humor and chapter ratings as that's what makes them stand out as characters. On that note, an anonymous reviewer so kindly told me to list the OCs I accepted. I will not do that for my own reasons. Just be patient. Check out the statements I have below here as well as the OC information. I'll see you next time. -Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) Those of you who submitted your OCs to me and are following the story. I know I am being selfish with this, but don't just not review because your character isn't in yet or because you think others will or yours might not matter. There's a reason I don't introduce all the characters in a meet and greet chapter. All I ask is that submitters contribute in some way.**

**2.) After all the OCs have been taken, I will create a Forum where you can see their information and who created them. **

**OCs Introduced/Featured:**

**Valerie Haines (An Anon Fellow) Partner: Elecmon**

**Kurt Reynolds (CaptainPrice) Partner: Unknown**

**Cerise Lumiere (Nicky Azure) Partner: Unknown**

**Nasrin Hamidi (wisdom-jewel) Partner: Unknown **

**Story shout outs:**

**"Digimon Fighters" by An Anon Fellow (Last updated on 3/2/2014)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another update. At this time I would like to thanks those who dropped reviews for the last chapter, especially those lengthy ones that explain what you like and your opinions, and suggestions to help improve. That's what I like to see and I hope I can continue getting that feedback from you all. Now, let's get to the chapter!**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Takato's eyes fluttered open and his blurry vision came into focus and he found himself face to face with Guilmon. He scrambled back in surprise and fell out of the bed and landed with a hard thud. It took Takato a moment to recover from the shock and he peered back over the bed at his smiling partner.

"Takato fell down," Guilmon said with a laugh.

"Good morning, Guilmon," Takato said as he walked back around the bed.

"I'm hungry. Can we go downstairs and get some bread?'

"Sure, we can do that. Let me get cleaned up and we can go."

Guilmon nodded and quickly hurried to the balcony to chase some birds that landed on the deck. Takato chuckled as his partner tried to jump up and catch the birds as they scattered. He sat back down on his bed and picked his cell phone off the table to check and see if he had any messages. He rubbed his eyes and swiped his screen to find that he had two text messages and one voicemail. The two texts he received were from Kyle and Mikayla who both told him that their eggs hatched and that their Digimon bio-emerged. He made a mental note to tell Rika before he turned on his voicemail.

_**"First unheard message sent today at seven-thirty AM,"**_ his voicemail said before playing it back. _**"Takato, it's me. Ryo and Henry called me late last night and found another possible tamer. I'll be heading down there today and I should be back late tonight, if not tomorrow morning. In the meantime, check in with Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla."**_ Yamaki's voice informed.

Takato exited the voicemail and set his phone back on the bedside table. He glanced at the clock and realized it was almost ten. He got up and walked to the bathroom, underwear and towel in hand to take a quick shower. As he got to the bathroom door he was not paying attention and opened it without a second thought. He entered the bathroom and looked up only for his eyes to widen in surprise at the sight before him. Rika was standing there wrapped in nothing but a towel with her hair still wet having just exited the shower. A couple of seconds went by as they just stared at each other, their faces brick-red.

Takato's ears rang as Rika let out a loud shriek and gave him the hardest slap of his life. Takato was stunned from the hard slap and he touched the red mark that was forming on his face.

"You freaking pervert!" Rika shouted as she threw a punch at him.

"W-wait, Rika, it was an accident!" Takato protested as he blocked her punch. "I'm sorry!"

"How was it an accident? I had the shower on a second ago!"

"I just woke up, I'm sorry!"

Rika punched him in the chest and he staggered out of the bathroom and landed on his read in the room. He looked up at Rika with an apologetic look, but only received a chilling glare in return. Her face was still red with as she rested her hand on the door and slammed it in front of him.

"Rika, I'm sorry," Takato called through the door.

"Takato, if you ever bring this up again, I will kill you," Rika replied.

"Sorry."

Takato frowned and got up to go sit down on the bed and wait for Rika to leave the bathroom. As he sat there waiting for Rika, his thoughts began to wander off to Henry and Ryo. He was curious about the person they found as a potential candidate to become a trainer. He was not too concerned about their decision as Henry and Ryo both had excellent judgment when making a call on something. Takato was brought back to reality when he heard the door to the bathroom open and Rika stepped out. Not wanting to invoke her wrath again, he kept his gaze at the floor and waited for her to go by.

Takato quickly got up and hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. If he could avoid an awkward silence between himself and Rika he would do it in a heartbeat. As he waited for the water in the shower to warm up, his mind wandered back to Rika. The five years did wonders for her as she had grown into a very beautiful young woman. She now stood at five foot four, her fair skin almost flawless. Her ginger, shoulder-length hair that was still held in a ponytail had grown longer and was now down to the middle of her back. To top it off, her figure had developed more as well, having an hourglass shape. In Ryo's words, she had turned into a bombshell.

"I hope she doesn't stay mad at me too long," Takato muttered as he climbed into the shower.

* * *

Back in Florida, Yamaki was in the limo with Henry, Ryo, Nasrin and Cerise as they drove through the hot streets of Miami. Yamaki was looking at his tablet as he brought up the personal information of the two girls that Ryo and Henry brought to him. He peeked up at them from his sunglasses.

"I believe introductions are in order," Yamaki said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I am Mitsuo Yamaki. You already know Henry Wong and Ryo Akiyama."

"Yes, I met these stalkers last night," Nasrin replied with a nod.

Her joke was met with silence as she got deadpanned looks from the three of them. Nasrin sighed and rolled her eyes. If she was unable to interact with someone who had the same sense of humor as she did, she was not going to have any fun.

"I didn't meet them until just a second ago," Cerise answered as she looked at Yamaki.

"Then allow me to explain why you are here," Yamaki said as he dragged a finger across the screen of his tablet. "First, let me see who you are."

Yamaki swiped at the screen again and a small hologram of Cerise's head appeared before them. Beside the hologram, her personal information was scrolling up. Yamaki read each bit of Cerise's information aloud for the group to hear.

"Cerise Lune Lumiére. Date of birth, 8/19/1997. Born to Ava Lumiére in Orléans, France and immigrated here to Miami with your mother to live with your grandmother. Your sister is the illegitimate child of a man your mother had an affair with," Yamaki said as he closed her file.

Cerise knew that the government had information on them, but the fact that Yamaki brought up the key reason she, her mother and sister came to the United States in the first place surprised her. She found that bit of information to be unnecessary and personal to share with people she just met. Before she moved to Florida, her mother had an affair with another man and conceived her sister, Lumina. She was only six when it happened, but she remembered when her mother told her they were going to visit her grandmother for a while, but that visit turned out to be a permanent move.

Yamaki then brought up Nasrin's file and glanced up at her.

"Now it's your turn, Joker," Yamaki said as he began to read her information. "Nasrin Hamidi. Born in 1998 to Babak and Katayun in Perth, Australia. Your family moved to Moore, Oklahoma, last year."

"My, my, you do know a bit about me don't you?" Nasrin replied.

Yamaki didn't acknowledge her as he closed her file on his tablet. He looked up at the two of them again before turning to Henry and nodding at him. Henry opened the small fridge at his feet and pulled out three drinks, passing them down.

"Nice manners, Henry," Nasrin said as she leaned back. "It's common courtesy to serve the women first."

"You're a woman?" Henry asked with mock surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not fluent in brat."

"Oh, so you do have a sense of humor?"

Henry said nothing as he opened his soda and took a long drink from it. Ryo reached over and grabbed two bottles of water for Cerise and Nasrin before tossing them over. They caught the water and thanked them as they each took a sip.

"So are you going to tell us why you have us here?" Nasrin asked.

"Yes," Yamaki replied as he cradled his soda. "Before we begin, what knowledge do you have on Digimon?"

Cerise and Nasrin spared each other a look. They both had some knowledge with the popular franchise. The pair of them explained their understanding of the card game and how they each came to learn about Digimon as a whole. Cerise didn't learn about Digimon until she was in middle school and she got the first card from one of her friends being Lunamon. She had competed in tournaments ever since middle school and never won any of them until today when she beat Nasrin in the last round. Nasrin, however, was another story. She did not get into the card game until her freshman year of high school, having seen some kids playing it one day at school. The thought of the game intrigued her enough to give it a try since she was in search of a new hobby and she found the game to her liking. One thing that they both had in common was that they both remembered the D-Reaper incident from five years ago.

Yamaki was impressed with the two girls before him. They were just like Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla on how well-informed they were with Digimon and the D-Reaper incident. He then explained that he wanted to talk to them because of a new threat that was affecting the United States that could later spread to different countries if not confronted. Cerise and Nasrin were listening intently with each word Yamaki said and were getting the gist of just how serious the situation was.

"So you're saying this group of hackers is trying to steal classified data from the government?" Cerise asked.

"That's right," Yamaki replied with a nod. "Some of the data they acquired is top-secret. I fear it's only a matter of time before they tell the public about the information those documents contain."

"What's their motive?"

"We are not sure. All we know is they have tried to steal any form of classified information they could get their hands on."

"How much damage can this classified information cause if released?"

"It depends on the secrets, but if you want to know my biggest concern, it's what they can do with the power grid or even ICBMs. Those top-secret files contain launch codes, passwords, military information that is hidden from the populace, and more."

"What could they accomplish with those files?"

"Think about it. If they get that information they can easily bend any nation to their will."

Cerise folded her hands in front of her mouth as Yamaki answered her last question. She knew that hackers were threatening, but Seeker just seemed to be like every other group of hackers. Just because they stole classified information did not mean they would release it to the public. The only people who Cerise could see releasing the information that was discovered were those that were hell-bent on causing chaos to the entire world. She jumped in surprise as thunder boomed outside the car and rain began to slam into it.

"So what do you want from us?" Nasrin asked. "You obviously wouldn't be telling us this unless you needed our help."

"You're right," Yamaki replied. "I'm about to offer both of you a choice that you can turn down if you wish."

"What's this offer? I can only assume it involves Digimon, otherwise you would not have brought it up."

Yamaki nodded and reached under his seat and pulled out a small box. He opened the top and inside was two Digivices. He turned his gaze back to the girls in front of him. They were looking at the devices with curiosity and he smirked inwardly. He knew he had their attention and he was sure that they would go through with his request.

"What are those?" Cerise asked as she pointed at the devices.

"These are Digivices. They are given only to those who were chosen to be the Digidestined. They act as a way for the tamer and Digimon to fight alongside each other," Yamaki replied.

"Chosen? So you're choosing us because we did the best in the tournament?"

"That's right. However, there is one thing you need to know about these Digivices in general."

"What's that?"

"They are artificial. Henry and Ryo here have the true Digivices."

Nasrin crossed her arms as she gave Yamaki a hard stare.

"Why do they get the real Digivices? Why can't we?" Nasrin asked.

"Because we were chosen by the Digital World to uphold the balance of it," Henry replied calmly. "Yamaki is bending the rules and found a way to replicate our Digivices in hopes to create a new team of Digidestined to help us with Seeker."

"So we're just frauds?"

"That's right. You were not truly chosen, so you are not a true Digidestined. Yamaki decided to choose you to be mock Digidestined to help carry out this task."

"What makes you think we want in? What makes you think I want to risk my life to fight a bunch of these hackers?"

Yamaki leaned back in his seat as his eyes bore into Nasrin. The girl in front of him was not only catty, but she was proving to be stubborn. In truth, he did not really care if she turned down the offer or not. He raised his hand and rapped his knuckles on the window connecting to the driver's cabin. The limo came to a stop alongside the beach. Another roll of thunder rumbled overhead and the rain continued to pelt the window.

"I will give you both a choice to make now," Yamaki said. "You step outside this limo, the story ends and we never see each other again. If you take a Digivice from the box, you join us and fight for a cause far greater than you can imagine."

Cerise and Nasrin stayed quiet as they looked at the box containing the Digivices. Both were intrigued with what Yamaki said, but both were uneasy with the risks that came with it. They would be responsible for protecting the world from Seeker, who had a reputation for evading the Digidestined and trumping them each and every time. A minute ticked by before Cerise made her move. Her hand went for the box, but she stopped when Yamaki spoke once again.

"Remember, I'm merely offering you both a chance to fight to keep this world we cherish safe. We have other candidates willing to fight should you choose to back down."

"Who are the other candidates?" Nasrin asked.

"They're kids, just like you."

"Who are they?"

"I will not release their names to you unless you decide to join us."

Nasrin frowned at Yamaki as he denied her any further information about the other teenagers she would be partnered with if she chose to help. She glanced at Cerise who still had her hand hovering over the open box.

"Well, if some other kids chose to help, I can too!" Cerise nodded. "I won't let some other punks outdo me!"

Cerise reached into the box and pulled out a purple Digivice and held it tightly in her hand. While Cerise was observing her newly acquired Digivice, Nasrin sat there stunned. Nasrin was appalled with how quick Cerise was able to make a decision and not consider the drawbacks that came with it. In her mind, she found Cerise to be foolish with her competitive nature to not be outdone by the others that made the same decision she did. It did not take long for her to feel the eyes of everyone in the limo on her. She glanced back at Yamaki's stone like face and felt somewhat intimidated as he looked at her through his black sunglasses. Shaking her head, she rested her hand on the handle of the door.

"Remember, once you step out of this car, we will not affiliate ourselves with you," Yamaki reminded her.

"I'm not even sure what I want to do," Nasrin replied. "I just met all of you and now you want me to work with you to fight these hackers that are using Digimon to steal classified information? You can't expect me to make a decision like that so suddenly."

"It's not an easy decision. Both of the choices I gave you will change your life in some way. It's all up to you now."

"I… I need time. I can't choose now."

"If I gave you twenty-four hours to make a decision, will you consider it?"

"Can I tell my parents about this?"

"No, you can't. You are sworn to secrecy unless I say otherwise. I will be monitoring your phone as well to make sure you don't say anything."

"Fine. Just give me the twenty-four hours and I will have a decision by this time tomorrow."

"Very well. Here's my card."

Yamaki's hand had a card between his fingers as he reached out towards Nasrin. Nasrin snatched the card and opened the door to the pouring rain outside. She hobbled out of the limo and hurried under a nearby bus stop. She watched as the black limo pulled away from the curve and turned left before vanishing from sight. Her eyes drifted down to the card that Yamaki gave her and she could see the information written on it. When she finished reading the information on it, her mind drifted off to the decision she had to make.

Nasrin was split between the choices. On one hand, part of her wanted to take up the challenging task that Yamaki had proposed to her and Cerise, but another part of her said that it was pointless. Why should she care about what Seeker did to the United States? She was Australian at heart and once she was ready to be on her own, she planned on moving back. She only just moved to the country a year ago with her family and she had been far from impressed with what the supposed land of opportunity had to offer. The economy was in the dumps, the political leaders were corrupt, the unemployment rate was growing, and next to nothing was being done to correct it. The way she saw it, the land of opportunity was now nothing but a pathetic shell of what it used to be. She sighed and took off her glasses to wipe the lenses clear. As she stared down at the lenses, she could see the pale reflection of her eyes staring back at her.

_"Remember, I'm merely offering you both a chance to fight to keep this world we cherish safe,"_ Yamaki's words echoed.

_"Keep this world safe, huh?"_ Nasrin thought as she put her glasses back on. _"That man is insane, asking a bunch of kids to keep the world safe."_

A bus finally pulled up and Nasrin got on and made her way to the first open seat she saw. As she sat down, the bus began to make its way back downtown. She rested her head on the window and watched as the lightning strikes illuminated the sky.

"Maybe I just need some sleep before I make up my mind," Nasrin muttered as she slowly drifted off.

* * *

Kurt Reynolds, albeit calm and calculating, was a man that was well-known for when he was angry. He never yelled, but his cold, malicious tone is what terrified a lot of his workers. Whenever someone messed up, they would dread what would happen when Kurt found out. When he was mad, he would always claim someone was going to get it. He never said who it was because the person knew it was them he was referring to, but the sickening part is that he gave them a false sense of hope that there was a slim chance it was someone else. No one ever thought about standing up to Kurt because of what he was capable of as their boss and because of who his partner was.

Kurt, although tall and intimidating had little muscle mass and was not in the best state of health because of his chain-smoking, had other means of using force. Whether it was using his brutal intelligence or his partner to make an example of someone, he made sure to make his intentions clear. His partner, Gabumon, was his muscle and was very loyal to him and him alone. What made Gabumon intimidating despite being a vaccine type was that he could digivolve without any form of assistance from Kurt into Dobermon, a very aggressive virus type which he preferred to be in.

Kurt was standing with Dobermon by his side as he had his team of hackers lined up in front of him. They slowly walked down the line, meeting the eyes of each of their subordinates. They came to a stop and Kurt finally spoke.

"I expect nothing but perfection from all of you," he began. "I recruited all of you to join Seeker because you are the best hackers in the world. But when my hackers can't meet my standards, that is unacceptable."

"Kurt, what's got you wound up?" Valerie asked as she rolled her eyes.

"What was the one thing I told you all to do after those Digimon bio-emerged a few hours ago?"

"Send you updated progress reports."

"That's right. So do any of you mind telling me why the hell I have not had a report within the past two hours?"

"We've been busy."

"It's called multitasking, something that all of you lack. I checked the map and do you know what I found?"

"What did you find, sir?" A man asked.

Kurt's onyx eyes glanced back at the one who spoke. He puffed out some smoke from his cigarette as he walked back over to the one who talked. He came to a stop in front of his subordinate and his eyes bore into him. The teen was a couple inches shorter than him. His hair was thick, medium in length and white. His amber eyes held a touch of fear in them as he stared back.

"Well, Lucio, if you want to know, I had the luxury of seeing one more Digimon bio-emerge within the past hour here," Kurt replied. "I tasked all of you to tell me if another one emerged and you all failed to report that to me. As a result, I'm going to show you all just what happens if you don't do as I tell you."

Lucio swallowed hard at what Kurt was going to do. He watched Kurt and Dobermon as they trekked back down the line and stopped in front of another man. He could not read Kurt's lips when he spoke, but all he knew was that it was not good. He saw Dobermon lunge forward and snap his jaws down on the man's pant leg and began tugging him towards the main computer in front of them. The young man's screams of protest filled the room, but none of the hackers dared to intervene. They stood rooted to the spot as Dobermon continued dragging the man to the computer while Kurt booted it up.

"Kurt, I'm sorry! Give me another chance!" The teen cried out.

"I would love to do that, but my patience is wearing thin," Kurt replied as he clicked his tongue. "If anything, consider your last bit of work a just service to help me make my point clear."

Kurt pulled his black Digivice from his pocket and pointed it to the screen. The computer's screen began to glow white until it was replaced with something resembling a screensaver, but it wasn't. It was the Digital World. The background was resembling that of a fiery wasteland.

"Dobermon, do it," Kurt said with a nod.

"With pleasure," Dobermon replied as he tossed the teenager at the screen.

The young man halted in midair just before hitting the computer and began to inch towards it slowly. He let out one last scream as his body began to dissolve and get absorbed through the screen. The former member of Seeker was now lying on the scorched ground and exposed to the world and Digimon around him. With his job done, Kurt shut the computer down and looked at each of his coworkers. All of them looked stunned at what he and Dobermon did.

"Do you all understand what happens now when my standards aren't met?" Kurt asked as he puffed out more smoke.

He only received a series of nods from his subordinates.

"I'm going to take that silence as a yes, because if we have to have this conversation again, it's going to get ugly." Kurt sneered.

"We understand," The staff chorused.

"Good. Now get back to work."

With that, Kurt and Dobermon turned around and left them to return to their work. The majority of them were still shocked at the extreme method of punishment Kurt used on one of their fellow hackers to make sure they understood they did not let him down again. It was one thing to kill a man, but setting him up to die in a wasteland with no means of survival was inhumane. As others returned to their stations to continue working, Lucio and Valerie stayed put.

"I can't believe he did that…" Lucio muttered.

"I'm not surprised," Valerie replied. "I've been here longer than you, kid. That was Kurt being merciful."

"You mean he's done worse than that?"

"Yeah, he has. Since you're new, I'll only give you one piece of advice and after that, you're on your own."

"What's that?"

"If you value your life, do not piss of Kurt Reynolds and do not let him down."

Valerie pushed her glasses up her nose and walked back to her station, leaving Lucio alone to his thoughts. Lucio kept his gaze at the ground as he mulled over Valerie's advice. How that he had gotten a feel for who his boss was, he was almost terrified of how cruel he could be when furious. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice his partner's presence beside him.

"Lucio, are you okay?" BlackAgumon asked.

"What?" Lucio replied, snapping out of his trance.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're looking pretty pale."

"I'm fine, really. It's no big deal."

BlackAgumon decided not to press the issue any further and followed Lucio back to his desk.

* * *

Kyle, Bobby, Mikayla, BlackGuilmon, Terriermon and Veemon were hanging out under a deserted tunnel as they waited for Takato and Rika to meet up with them. As they were waiting, their Digimon got to know one another in a hurry. It did not take long to see that BlackGuilmon was the most mature of the group as he did not play into Terriermon's taunts and he acknowledged Veemon to an extent. Terriermon was the most immature with his teasing and how impressionable he was as he quickly adapted a lot of Bobby's jerk like personality. Veemon was similar to a curious child as he kept asking one question after the next.

"Where are those two?" Terriermon pouted. "Did they get caught up in an intense make out session or what?"

"The similarities between you and Bobby are not even funny," Mikayla said with a shake of her head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"We already have one douchebag in the group, we don't need another."

Terriermon was about to retort, but Veemon cut him off.

"Mom, what's a douchebag?" Veemon asked as he looked up at her.

Mikayla's face reddened a bit at Veemon's question and she was hesitant to answer it. She looked down at her partner's curious gaze and she scratched the back of her head. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Bobby and Terriermon smirking at her.

"How are you gonna' get out of this one, sexy mama?" Bobby smirked.

"You shut up!" Mikayla retorted, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Veemon, um, how can I say this?"

As Mikayla tried to think of an answer for Veemon's question, Terriermon used the time to add a comment of his own. Terriermon let out a giggle as he rested one of his large ears on Veemon's head.

"Veemon, your innocence just baffles me," Terriermon said with a laugh.

"Terriermon, last time I flicked you in the nose," Mikayla warned. "Next time, I'm swatting you with a newspaper."

Terriermon quickly backed away from Veemon and held his ears up as a sign of surrender before retreating back to Bobby. Mikayla gave Terriermon a sweet smile before kneeling in front of Veemon and putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. It took her a second to come up with a reasonable answer for Veemon.

"Veemon, honey, first of all, don't say that word. It's a bad word," Mikayla began.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Veemon apologized quickly as he bowed his head.

"It's okay. Now, secondly, that word is used to describe someone who is being a huge jerk or arrogant person, which is exactly what Bobby is."

"Damn straight, and don't forget it!" Bobby interjected.

"Bobby, I will put soap in both yours and Terriermon's mouths if you say any more vulgar things," Mikayla warned.

Bobby opened his mouth to let fly another retort, but decided against it when he received a harsh glare from Mikayla. He had known her for a long time and he knew that she would follow through with any punishment she had in mind. He only nodded at his longtime friend and remained silent, despite the fact every fiber in his being egging him to do the exact opposite.

Footsteps met their ears and they all turned to see Takato and Rika walking towards them with Renamon and Guilmon in tow.

"Well, I had to see it to believe it," Rika said as they came to a stop.

"Not only that, two of the Digimon they have are in our group, too," Takato noted. "Well, I guess one if you don't count BlackGuilmon the same."

Guilmon, having spotted BlackGuilmon hurried over to him. He stopped in front of him and looked him up in down in amazement. BlackGuilmon merely raised a brow at the odd behavior of the one before him. Guilmon smiled at BlackGuilmon and leaned forward a bit.

"You look just like me!" Guilmon beamed.

"We may look the same, but we're completely different," BlackGuilmon answered calmly.

"Not really. It's just your color scheme."

"Good point."

"Staring contest, go!"

"What?"

Guilmon suddenly leaned so close to BlackGuilmon that he was almost nose to nose with him. BlackGuilmon, completely thrown off by Guillmon's surprise game took a step back and blinked. Guilmon only smiled and threw his arms up in the air in victory.

"Oh boy, I win!" Guilmon cheered.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" BlackGuilmon replied as he walked back over to Kyle.

"Hey, if you want we can do best two out three!"

"I think I'll pass. Maybe next time."

Guilmon merely pouted before walking back to Takato and Rika. Takato gently rubbed his head as he looked over the group before him again. Now that they had their Digimon, they just had to wait for Yamaki to come back so he could explain the next part of the plan. Takato knew that they would be coming to Japan during the summer to be trained to use their Digimon properly with them being the instructors. He took a look at the sky and could not see a single cloud in it.

"Do you all have your cards on you now?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, we went back to the hotel and got them before meeting you," Kyle replied with a nod.

"Good."

"Takato, what are you doing?" Rika asked as she turned to him.

"Look, if they are going to be the American Digidestined, they need to learn how to fight," Takato replied. "It's a nice day out now, so I say we get a jump on the game and give them some practice."

"All right, that beats sitting around doing nothing all day."

Takato and Rika motioned for Kyle, Bobby, Mikayla and their Digimon to follow them back out of the tunnel. They walked into the street and began to search around for a place to practice their training. As they continued their search for a suitable training ground, Guilmon and Renamon came to an abrupt halt and turned their gaze off to the east, garnering the attention of their partners.

"What is it, boy?" Takato asked Guilmon as he saw his demeanor change.

"There's something coming," Guilmon replied. "It's a strong one, too."

"Right, let's go!" Rika nodded before turning to the group. "Change of plans, you're coming with us! You'll get a chance to see what it's like to fight with Digimon!"

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Kyle asked.

"There's a wild Digimon bio-emerging and it's our job to stop them!" Takato answered.

"Do you think Seeker sent it?"

"It's possible, so we need to go intercept it!"

Kyle was about to ask another question, but he stopped when he saw a dark pillar of blue light fall from the sky and into the city. If there was a Digimon bio-emerging like Takato said, then that light is where they were going to appear. Excitement filled his being at the chance for some action and to fight alongside his friends. He and BlackGuilmon hurried up to run alongside Takato, Guilmon, Rika and Renamon.

_"Here we go!"_ Kyle thought as he continued running.

* * *

**That's the chapter everybody! I hope you are looking forward to the next one! Next chapter we see the American Digidestined get a crash course lesson in battling. Check below here for my author statements and OC information relating to the chapter here. If I don't update by Friday, I wish you all a great Independence Day weekend. See ya'll next time. -Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) There are only two slots open for OCs to be taken and both are female. No more males are being taken. Check my profile page on the OC form to see which slots are open and follow the submission instructions if you wish to submit and have NOT submitted yet.**

**2.) Since I got more OCs that I planned, I originally was going to make a cut, but I decided to do this instead. When the last positions have been filled up, I will list who is what at the end of the next chapter if they get filled out. Those that don't make the cut will be put in reserves in case OC submitters that have their characters in stop reading and commenting as it would be more fair to replace those OCs with those that contribute to the story rather than one who does not. The reserve OCs will be brought later in the story to fill in positions of others that are killed off.**

**OCs introduced/featured in the chapter:**

**Cerise Lumiere (Nicky Azure) Partner: Unknown**

**Nasrin Hamidi (wisdom-jewel) Partner: Unknown**

**Kurt Reynolds (CaptainPrice) Partner: (Gabumon/Rookie, usually in its champion form of Dobermon)**

**Valerie Haines (An Anon Fellow) Partner: Elecmon**

**Lucio Emillio (Asher Grey) Partner: BlackAgumon**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, I'm here with an update for all of you to enjoy. I would like to thank you all for reviewing and supporting the story this far and I hope you can continue with the awesome feedback. I hope you all had a great holiday weekend, and I think this update here just shows how much of a good guy I am by uploading this on my 22nd birthday.**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla and their Digimon had been following Takato and Rika through the city in a desperate attempt to reach the bio-emerging Digimon before it could cause any damage. Their run had taken them through twenty city blocks and by the time they reached the area where the pillar of light was, they were coated in a light sheet of sweat and exhausted. The pillar of light was at the end of a back alley that led into construction site of a new complex being built. A giant cloud of fog surrounded the base of the pillar of light. It was so thick that nothing could be seen through it.

Takato and Rika held up their hands to stop Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla. They had serious looks on their faces and the three of them knew that what they were about to tell them was not to be taken lightly. Rika reached into a side pouch attached to her belt and looked at the three of them.

"Do any of you have any sunglasses or goggles?" Rika asked.

"No. Why?" Kyle replied.

"Kyle, since you will be leading the new group eventually, this is a learning point for you. This giant cloud of fog before us is a digital field."

"A digital field?"

Rika nodded and pulled out three pairs of dark sunglasses. She tossed a pair to Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla. She put on her sunglasses and Takato lowered his goggles over his eyes. Seeing this, Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla put on their own sunglasses.

"A digital field is this fog in front of us that acts as false proteins which is infused into any digital data, eventually taking a physical form," Rika explained.

"So essentially this is what allows a Digimon to bio-emerge?" Mikayla asked.

"That's right. And the only way to enter the field properly is to wear some form of eye protection. Otherwise you'll just run straight through the fog over and over."

Takato pulled out his Digivice and nodded at Guilmon before turning to Rika.

"Rika, are you ready?" Takato asked.

"Of course I'm ready," Rika replied with a roll of her eyes. "You should be asking these noobs if they are ready."

"Good point."

Takato turned to Kyle, Mikayla and Bobby.

"Are you ready?" Takato asked.

"We're ready!" Kyle nodded. "Show us how to fight!"

"All right. Have your Digivices and cards ready to go. I will have you all try your hand in fighting here."

Rika turned to Takato with a look of surprise on her face.

"Wait, I thought you said you wanted to have them watch?" Rika interjected.

"I'm going to have them watch us fight the Digimon in here for a bit, but I want them to get their feet wet," Takato replied.

"That's all well and good, but they have no experience! You'll be sending them into the lion's den!"

"Rika, I need you to calm down and have faith in me. I know they don't have experience, but this is the best way for them to start. If things get too out of hand, we'll finish the fight for them."

"We won't need you to finish the fight!" Bobby smirked. "We'll be able to handle it once you show us the ropes!"

Takato and Rika said nothing to Bobby's retort and merely nodded. They would have to see what the new trio was capable.

"All right, let's go!" Takato nodded as he walked to the fog.

* * *

Takato and Guilmon vanished from sight as they walked into digital field. Rika and Renamon turned back to the new trio and motioned for them to follow them into the digital field. Kyle, Mikayla, Bobby, BlackGuilmon, Veemon, and Terriermon followed Rika and Renamon into the thick fog. As they entered the fog, they scanned it carefully for any sign of movement.

For the new trio, they found it odd that they had to wear eye protection to enter the digital field properly. The fog was so thick that it did not allow any form of visibility, so they were surprised that they were able to see clearly as they trekked through the thick cloud with their eye protection. Kyle did not want to be spread out from anyone in his group so he reached out and grabbed Mikayla's wrist, who in turn grabbed Veemon's and then it went to Bobby and then to Terriermon. BlackGuilmon stayed glued to Kyle's side and his eyes were sharp as they took in the surrounding area. They came to a stop when they reached a large clearing that was visible inside the digital field. Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon were standing just before them. They had taken off their eye protection which gave Kyle the impression that they could as well.

Kyle took off his sunglasses and clipped them to the hem of his shorts and pulled out his Digivice and gripped it tightly.

"So where is this big, bad Digimon?" Bobby asked as he took off his sunglasses.

"Maybe he got cold feet?" Terriermon shrugged.

"I'm right here!" A sinister voice rang out.

A loud whoosh met their ears followed by a menacing cackle. The evil chortle sent a chill down Kyle's spine. He was not sure which Digimon he would be facing off against, but he could tell by the voice alone that it was a nasty one. He looked around the open area of the construction site in hopes to get a visual of his enemy, but it was futile.

"Do all of you have your Digivices out?" Rika asked.

"Yeah," Kyle replied.

"When you get eyes on your enemy, point your Digivice at it. It will give you information on that Digimon that will give you an idea of what cards to use."

"Sounds easy enough."

Another loud whoosh filled the air, and this time everyone was able to get a glimpse of the Digimon that caused it. Another cackle echoed around the area as the Digimon stopped flying around and came to a stop on top of a scaffold. The Digimon did not look friendly at all. It looked like a cross between a devil and a vampire which all the tamers were able to identify with ease. Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla pointed their Digivices at the Digimon before them.

The screens lit up and a small hologram appeared before them of the Digimon and listed its information.

"Devimon. A champion level Digimon. He's a fallen angel type and is not to be taken lightly," Rika said as she looked back up.

"That's right, girlie!" Devimon laughed. "Now, get out of my way! I'm in a bit of a hurry!"

"Not going to happen!" Takato retorted before turning to Guilmon. "Go get him!"

Guilmon and Renamon ran at Devimon who was still standing on the scaffold with a smirk on his face. Renamon jumped up while Guilmon stopped at the base of the scaffold. Renamon held her arms out and sharp shards of light appeared in front of her. Guilmon opened his mouth and a large red ball of power took shape inside of it.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon hollered as the shards of light rained down on Devimon.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon yelled as he fired the red ball.

Devimon was still smirking as the two attacks raced towards him. His wings spread wide and he glanced at both attacks. He raised one wing to shield himself from Renamon's attack while he used the other to bat Guilmon's away. Guilmon's Pyro Sphere rebounded from Devimon's wing and crashed into part of the scaffold, destroying it. Renamon landed on the scaffold and ran at Devimon with impressive speed.

"How are you with hand to hand combat, big boy?" Renamon asked as she threw her first punch.

Devimon chuckled and began dodging each of Renamon's punches and kicks. While he was dodging Renamon's attacks, Guilmon was climbing up the scaffold to help. On the ground, the new trio was watching the fight occur before them. They were awed at the power they saw as it was only something they could have only imagined to see up until recently.

"Wait a second," Mikayla said to Rika. "Devimon's a champion level and Renamon and Guilmon are rookies. Why don't you digivolve them?"

"Believe it or not, our Digimon are more than capable of taking a champion level down with Digivolving," Rika replied. "It all depends on how you use your cards to battle."

"Guilmon, hang on!" Takato yelled as he pulled out a fresh card and slashed it through his Digivice. "Digi-Modify! Hyper Wing, activate!"

The new trio watched Takato as he scanned his card through the Digivice and looked up at Guilmon. They were surprised to see two large white wings materialize on his back. Guilmon pushed off the scaffold and shot up towards Devimon with his new flight ability. It did not take long for him to tackle Devimon into the air and begin mauling him as they continued their climb.

"You little pest!" Devimon sneered as his wings spread wide again. "Razor Wing!"

Devimon gave a hard flap with his wings and sharp blasts of wind hit Guilmon in the face. Guilmon let go of Devimon and somersaulted back towards the ground as his wings began to fade away. As he spiraled to the ground, he locked his eyes on Devimon one last time. He took a deep breath and waited until he had a clear shot and released his attack.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon bellowed.

The red ball of power rocketed from Guilmon to Devimon who just recovered from being mauled by Guilmon seconds ago. The red ball smashed into Devimon and he gave a loud cry of surprise as the attack burst. When the attack burst, a loud boom filled the area and Devimon shot from the cloud of smoke and broke through a group of support beams. The structure began to creak as the stress started to become too much for it.

Renamon leaped from her spot on the scaffold and managed to catch Guilmon, albeit with some difficulty before landing on the ground.

"Aw, am I out now?" Guilmon asked as Renamon set him down.

"Out?" Renamon replied.

"You caught me when I was in the air. So doesn't that mean I'm out?"

"This isn't baseball, Guilmon."

"So I'm not out?"

"No."

"Yay!"

Their banter was cut short when they heard a growl from inside the structure where Devimon landed. They glared at the hole Devimon had made when he landed and were ready to engage him again once he stepped out. Devimon strode out of the hole moments later, the smirk gone from his face.

"I should get serious if I want to get out of here," Devimon said with a glare as he raised his hands. "Death Claw!"

Devimon's arms shot at Guilmon and Renamon with surprising speed and forced them to start running. They both had one of Devimon's arms pursuing them through the construction site. Both Guilmon and Renamon were losing ground as exhaustion kicked in and the arms were almost upon them.

"Digi-Modify!" Rika yelled as she swiped her card. "Hyper Speed, activate!"

Renamon's eyes flickered as the new power surged through her and she started running faster than ever before. She was now far from Devimon's arm and she jumped up the scaffolds to get away. She watched as the arm that was chasing her turned back in and went for Guilmon. Guilmon was unaware of the new threat coming for him as he continued trying to run away from the other arm.

"Guilmon, watch out!" Renamon yelled as she jumped back to the ground and ran after the arm.

Guilmon heard Renamon's warning and turned to his right, only to get caught in a death grip. He squirmed in a desperate attempt to break free from Devimon's hold, but it was no use. His best bet was for Takato to use a modify card on him.

"Digi-Modify!" Takato shouted as he slashed his next card. "Power, activate!"

Guilmon's body glowed red for a moment and he started to struggle more. Devimon's grip was loosening, but he was not going to give up his grip on Guilmon. He raised his arm and slammed Guilmon down on the ground. The slam stunned Guilmon and he stopped struggling long enough for Devimon to finish attack. When his attack was done, he gave another cackle as he let Guilmon go and retracted his arms. Guilmon stood up and did not move from his spot. It was there that Renamon knew something was wrong and she cautiously walked to Guilmon.

"Guilmon, are you okay?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon turned to face her, but his eyes were not their normal yellow color. They were now glazed over and looked dull, as if he wasn't paying attention.

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon cried as he fired a red ball of power at Renamon.

"Guilmon, what are you doing?" Takato hollered. "Renamon's your ally!"

"Rock Breaker!" Guilmon bellowed as he took vicious hacks at Renamon who kept dodging them.

Renamon jumped away from Guilmon and narrowed her eyes. She knew that Guilmon wouldn't disobey Takato and that he would not attack her unless something forced him to. She then spared a glance at Devimon who had a wicked grin on his face. Renamon then thought about Devimon's last attack and what it did to Guilmon. Although it slammed him into the ground, it was done to keep him from struggling free, and the attack itself did not appear to harm him in any way. Then it hit her.

"Guilmon was hypnotized from that last attack!" Renamon growled.

"So how do we break him free from it?" Takato asked.

"If we take out Devimon that should work!"

"Renamon, just hold Guilmon off!" Rika ordered as she turned to the new trio. "You got the idea of how to battle, right?"

"Yeah," Kyle said with a nod.

"Good, because you three are up to fight!"

* * *

Rika pointed at Devimon and Kyle wasted no time to lead Bobby and Mikayla towards him with their partners. Devimon only chuckled as he looked at the trio and a sinister smirk came to his lips again.

"Do you brats really think you can defeat me?" Devimon asked.

"We can and we will!" Kyle retorted. "BlackGuilmon, let's go!"

BlackGuilmon nodded as he started to run at Devimon. Terriermon jumped on top of Veemon's head and his ears expanded as a flow of air hit them. Terriermon and Veemon got airborne and were flying high above Devimon to provide a distraction for BlackGuilmon to get a hit in.

"Pyro Grenade!" BlackGuilmon yelled as a purple ball of flames shot from his mouth and hit Devimon in the chest.

"Is that all you got you little pest?" Devimon taunted as he raised his hand. "Death Hand!"

Devimon's hand released a giant purple beam of power at BlackGuilmon, but Kyle's reflexes put him way ahead of Devimon. He had already slashed his Digivice with his first card to counter the attack.

"Digi-Modify!" Kyle shouted. "WarGreymon's Brave Shield, activate!"

There was a bright flash of golden light as a large, hexagonal shield appeared in front of BlackGuilmon. Devimon's blast hit the shield and was reflected towards the unstable construct. There was a loud boom as the reflected blast smashed into the construct sending debris all over the place. Kyle knew that the fight had to end soon or else the building would collapse down on them.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon cried as he let go of Terriermon and dove headfirst at Devimon.

"You annoying little maggots!" Devimon sneered as he turned to Veemon. "Razor Wind!"

Devimon gave a hard flap with his wings and sent a sharp blast of wind at Veemon. Veemon took the hit and gave a loud cry of pain as he was thrown back and landed on the ground by a large stack of lumber.

"Veemon!" Mikayla yelled as she ran to him.

"Good, now I can take you both down!" Devimon chortled.

"Hey, ass-face! How about you pick on me for a while?" Terriermon taunted as he dove down at him. "Bunny Blast!"

Terriermon's mouth opened and he fired a stream of green flaming balls at Devimon. Devimon merely raised his wings and blocked the green flames before they could touch him. He gave another laugh as he raised his hand and fired another beam of purple light at Terriermon. Terriermon swerved out of the way and was getting closer to him.

"Digi-Modify!" Bobby yelled. "Power, activate!"

Terriermon flew down low and just under Devimon's wild haymaker. He turned his head just enough to look at Devimon and opened his mouth wide. Another green ball of fire generated in his mouth and shot at him. The Bunny Blast that Terriermon fired was one large ball of green fire as opposed to the stream he sent out earlier. The blast hit Devimon in the face and he gave a loud grunt as his hands went to cradle his burning face.

"How do you like me now?" Terriermon smirked as he made a rude gesture at Devimon. "You suck! You suck!"

"Your arrogance will be your end!" Devimon shouted. "Death Hand!"

The purple beam of power flew from Devimon's outstretched hand and landed in front of Terriermon. There was a loud boom as the attack burst at Terriermon's feet and sent him spinning into the air. He flew back towards Bobby who jumped up and caught him.

As he tended to Terriermon, Devimon turned his attention back to Kyle and BlackGuilmon. Devimon's smirk was back as he raised his hand at BlackGuilmon who raised WarGreymon's Brave Shield as the beam of power shot at him again. Unknown to BlackGuilmon, that was what Devimon wanted him to do. As BlackGuilmon reflected his attack with the shield, Devimon raised his free hand and charged up another beam of power and sent it at him. Kyle ducked just in time to avoid the full blast, but the attack burst behind him and launched him off of his feet. He hit the ground and rolled to a stop just short of BlackGuilmon.

"Kyle!" BlackGuilmon cried out.

Kyle's eyes opened slowly and he tried to sit up, but he fell back to the ground. He was too dazed to get up and move. BlackGuilmon growled and sent a sharp glare at Devimon, only to see that he was charging another beam of power. Devimon was bent on destroying Kyle for what he said earlier about stopping him and would not stop attacking until he succeeded. BlackGuilmon gripped the shield and gave a tug before jumping in front of Kyle. He felt the blast hit the shield and begin to push him back slowly.

"You're a Digimon!" Devimon said. "Why do you waste your time protecting that meat sack?"

"Kyle Osbourne is my partner and my friend!" BlackGuilmon growled. "If you attack him again, I will end you!"

"Hah! Then you can perish with him you…"

Devimon never got a chance to finish what he was saying before he was felt something hard collide with him and make him stumble away. He looked down to see Bobby giving him a look of pure rage. He was surprised that the boy before him had the strength to tackle him back and the bloodlust in his eyes promised nothing but pain. He let out a hearty laugh and smirked again at the boy before swiping at him. Bobby ducked under the swipe and jumped away to prevent getting hit.

"I hope you lived a full life you Dracula reject, because I'm about stake you where the sun doesn't shine!" Bobby sneered.

"What makes you think a mere human like you can do that?" Devimon taunted.

"Because I have people I want to protect!"

Bobby's Digivice suddenly lit up and gave a blinding flash of white light and he shielded his eyes from the stinging sensation. He could feel Terriermon beside him and took a peek at him from under his arm to see what he was doing. He saw a look of determination on Terriermon's face as his ears flexed.

"Terriermon digivolve to…" Terriermon called out.

Everyone watched with shock as Terriermon's fur began to peel away to show a dark green outline of his body. His entire being began to change shape as he grew to Bobby's height. His ears grew a little longer and now matched his body proportion. When the light vanished, Terriermon was in his champion level stage.

"Gargomon!" Gargomon shouted as he cocked his guns.

"Now this is getting interesting!" Devimon chuckled.

Devimon's wings spread wide and he took to the air and smirked down at Gargomon, but was surprised to see Gargomon leaping to new heights as he jumped from scaffold to lift. He was quick to reach him and he growled in annoyance at the new Digimon in front of him. He gave a swing, but Gargomon parried it with one of his guns. Gargomon raised his free arm and brought it down with a hard chop.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon bellowed.

There was a loud thump at Gargomon smashed his gun like hand on top of Devimon's head. Devimon's body went stiff as a board and he plummeted to the ground, screaming in rage all the way. A loud crash filled the area as Devimon landed hard on the ground in front of the construct. Gargomon landed moments later using his ears to glide down to the ground. He raised his guns and pointed them at the cloud of dust that was kicked up from Devimon's landing.

"I will not lose to the likes of you!" Devimon screamed.

"Rock Crusher!" BlackGuilmon shouted as he jumped into the cloud.

BlackGuilmon's claws were glowing purple with power as he gave a twin punch to Devimon's chest. Devimon gave a loud cry as he was blasted out of the smoke and smashed into the pillar of the construct. The force of the impact was strong enough to create a body sized hole in it. Devimon looked up and glared at BlackGuilmon who was glaring back at him, but he was more distracted by Gargomon as he walked through the dust with his guns raised.

"Eat lead you ugly son of a bitch!" Gargomon bellowed as his mini guns cocked from loading the bullets. "Gargo Pellets!"

Gunfire filled the construction site as Gargomon began unloading all the ammo he had inside his guns. Devimon let out a loud scream as the bullets pinned him to the pillar and began pushing him through it. The gunfire kept going and going until the pillar burst and part of the large construct collapsed on top of Devimon. Gargomon lowered his guns, but he was ready to fire again if Devimon came free from the rubble. A couple of seconds ticked by, but Devimon did not surface from the debris. What came out of the pile of rubble was a bunch of red particles.

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

"That's data," Rika said as she and Renamon stopped behind him. "When Digimon are destroyed, they turn into data which your Digimon can absorb to grow stronger."

"Sweet! Gargomon, absorb that data!"

Gargomon hovered in the air and began to glow a light white as the red particles flowed towards him and were absorbed. He landed back on the ground and flexed his arms.

"I feel stronger already!" Gargomon grinned. "Man, I look badass!"

"You look more like Rambo Junior," Bobby replied.

"I might as well be! I mean, I got freaking mini guns for arms!"

Mikayla and Veemon came over with Kyle and BlackGuilmon to see how Bobby and Gargomon were doing. All of them were surprised that Terriermon was able to digivolve so quick and were wondering how he did it. Takato and Guilmon stopped beside Renamon and Rika and watched as the new trio celebrated their victory over Devimon.

"So what do you think?" Takato whispered.

"They did a lot better than I expected for their first try," Rika replied. "They have the potential, but they need a lot of work to go up against Seeker."

"You're right."

They stopped talking when the new trio turned to face them with triumphant looks on their faces. They all looked proud that they won their first battle against a Digimon. The digital field vanished and the rest of the surrounding buildings were visible again. The building that served as the main battleground had all but been destroyed after it collapsed on top of Devimon at the end of the battle.

"We can celebrate later," Takato said as he turned around to head down the alley. "We need to get out of here before anyone sees us."

"Agreed," Rika said with a nod.

* * *

The group started to run down the alleyway as fast as they could to avoid being blamed for the damage left at the construction site. They reached the end of the alley, but they came to a grinding halt when somebody was standing at the entrance to it. The person began walking towards them with each step echoing around the alley. The footsteps stopped and the group was able to see the person more quickly.

Kyle recognized the person in front of him from the tournament yesterday because he defeated him. The boy stood around his height. He had short brown hair and a sun tanned complexion. His sky blue t-shirt fluttered as a gust of wind blew through the alley. He had a knowing look on his and he smirked at them.

"I finally found you," the boy said.

"Who the hell are you?" Bobby grunted.

"His name is Andrew MacDonald," Kyle said as he crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?"

"I beat him in the tournament yesterday."

"Why the hell is he here?"

"I don't know."

Andrew's smirk was gone and replaced with a frown as he looked at Bobby. He didn't know him, but he already knew he didn't like him from the way he was acting so far.

"I was looking for you to congratulate you on winning the tournament yesterday," Andrew said as he walked up to Kyle and held out his hand which Kyle shook.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" Kyle replied.

Rika was suddenly on Andrew and pinned him to the wall with her arm pressed against his throat. Andrew was surprised by the sudden escalation of force and gripped Rika's arm as she continued to put pressure on his neck.

"How long have you been following us?" Rika hissed.

"What?" Andrew wheezed out.

"You heard me. How long have you been following us?"

Andrew took a deep breath as Rika eased off of his throat to allow him to breathe again.

"Since you ran into the alley here," Andrew replied. "I was trying to find Kyle and I saw you all run here. I also saw your Digimon, too."

"You nosy little…" Rika muttered as she put pressure on his throat again. "What we did here is none of your business!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going on."

"Well, you've seen too much now."

Rika looked back at Takato and he sighed before nodding. She took her arm off of Andrew's throat and motioned for Renamon to take her spot. Andrew didn't get enough time to caress his throat as Renamon picked him up by the front of his shirt and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen well, kid," Renamon began with a neutral tone. "Since you were so keen on learning our business, we have no choice but to take you with us."

Renamon hoisted Andrew over her shoulder and he began to struggle against her hold. She turned back to Rika who was rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Take him to our hotel roof. We'll meet you up there," Rika said.

"All right." Renamon nodded. "I'll meet you on the roof of the hotel."

With that, Renamon wrapped her arm tightly around Andrew as he continued to struggle against her hold. She squatted down and jumped up the fire escape of the building and disappeared as she took to the rooftops.

"Why are we going to the roof of the hotel?" Mikayla asked.

"Take a look at Gargomon," Rika said as she nodded at him. "He's going to draw too much attention if he stays in that form. The room will give us enough space for him to burn all his energy and make him revert back to Terriermon."

"Oh, I see. But he wouldn't he draw attention on our walk to the hotel?"

"He will to an extent, but with the Digimon convention ending today, people will probably just think it's a good costume."

Mikayla nodded and had to admit that it was a good idea and cover should anyone ask them. Takato did one last look around the alley to make sure no one saw them in the construction site and what happened with Andrew seconds ago. Finding no one, Takato beckoned the group to follow him out of the alley and back to the hotel to rendezvous with Renamon who was watching over Andrew. They stepped into the busy sidewalk and started their trek back to the hotel. Rika's words were true as people did not spare them more than a glance as they walked with their Digimon through the crowds. Some kids would beg their parents to go and look at the Digimon, but were ushered away quickly.

* * *

They reached the hotel and entered the lobby to stand by the elevator to take to the roof. While they waited for the elevator, they started to receive more looks from passing people which made it a little awkward. The elevator gave a chime and the doors opened for them to file inside. It was just big enough to allow all of them on, but there was no room for movement.

"Going up," Guilmon said as he poked the button for the highest floor.

"You know what would suck right now?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"What?" Everyone replied.

Bobby did not say anything back, but a loud fart reverberated inside the elevator. Everyone began crying out in protest and fanning the air. Bobby and Gargomon high-fived each other as they laughed at the cruel joke.

"You dick!" Mikayla shouted as she smacked him upside the head.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Bobby laughed.

"I'm going to have Renamon kill you for that," Rika said as she punched Bobby's shoulder.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened with everyone shoving each other to get out of the trapped space. Kyle gasped for air as he got out of the elevator and he sent an irritated look at Bobby who was stilling grinning broadly. Bobby and Gargomon climbed the small set of stairs to the door that led to the roof and opened it. The group exited the door with Bobby and Gargomon bringing up the rear after propping it open. They saw Renamon looking down at Andrew with her arms crossed as he sat against the cell tower.

Rika stood beside Renamon and folded her arms as she looked down at Andrew. The others stood back to allow Rika and Renamon to do the talking. If anyone was able to get someone to talk, it was them.

"Start talking, kid," Rika said.

* * *

**That's the chapter everybody! I hope you all enjoyed the fight with Devimon as I spent a couple days writing and rewriting it since I thought it could be better. Check below here for my author statements and OC information relating to the chapter here. Until next time. -Captain**

**Statements:**

******1.) There is only one slot open for OCs to be taken and it's only female. No more males are being taken. All the Digidestined positions have been taken and now the only one left open is for Seeker. If you have would like to submit an OC and you haven't already, follow the submission instructions if you wish to submit one.**

******2.) Since I have yet to get one more OC, I will not post the cast positions until it has been filled up. Remember, those that get the starting roles are the OCs I have selected and they will eventually get replaced if I kill them off or remove them if the submitter stops reading the story to make it fair. If your character isn't in the main cast, they will show up later down the road as they are the reserve characters.**

**********OCs introduced/featured in the chapter:**

**********Andrew MacDonald (Kiue Jin): Partner: Unknown**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. Yes, I am not dead, I just haven't updated for two weeks, but with good reason. Since I finished college I am job hunting and I've been busy doing an internship and having job interviews which takes priority over writing. Now, I managed to get this chapter out for your enjoyment, so let's get to it. Thanks again for you continued feedback and support, it means a lot. **

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Rika and Renamon towered over Andrew as he sat against the air vents. They learned about Andrew pursuing them after he showed up at the end of their battle with Devimon at the construction site. Rika was not happy that he witnessed what they did as it was considered classified and now that he had seen it, she was not sure what she should do. Part of her wanted to call Yamaki and see what he thought, but the other part of her told her to handle it on her own terms. Her eyes bore into Andrew as she watched him shift uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Why didn't you leave when you followed us to the construction site?" Rika asked.

"I already told you. It's because I wanted to congratulate Kyle for winning the tournament yesterday," Andrew answered.

"And you couldn't have done that yesterday?"

"I wanted to, but I saw you talking to him and those two before walking off with them."

Rika's eyes narrowed at Andrew's answer. She was now wondering if he had been following them since yesterday.

"How long have you been following us?" Rika asked.

"I just told you. I just saw you guys running to that alley and since I saw Kyle I went to congratulate him," Andrew replied.

"Why did you have to congratulate Kyle? Why not Bobby or Mikayla? That tournament ended in a tie."

"Because Kyle was the only one who faced me!"

"Mind your tone, kid."

Andrew rolled his eyes and sat back against the air vent. He was not happy that the group he was talking to had all but taken him against his will to the rooftop and were questioning him and treating him like some sort of threat. He did not even see what went down in the construction site because he could not see anything but a giant field of fog. Being a son from a line of military men in his family, he was not one to take orders and decided to go on the offensive.

"Wait a minute, why does this even matter?" Andrew challenged as he stood up. "Who cares what I saw? It's not like I could even see anything anyway!"

"It matters because it was none of your business and given our line of work, you could easily be an enemy of ours!" Rika replied as she jabbed him in the chest with her fingers.

"An enemy? What the hell are you talking about?"

It was at this point that Takato felt it was time for him to step in and say something. While he had confidence in Rika's ability to handle tough situations, he felt that if he did not do something now, the talk with Andrew would spiral out of control.

"You said you didn't see anything, right?" Takato asked.

"That's what I just said!" Andrew snapped.

"Why couldn't you see anything?"

"How could I see anything with all that fog?"

Rika seemed to relax after Andrew said that last bit. Although she knew the digital field would not allow anyone to see the battle or anyone to enter unless they were wearing eye protection, she had to know how much Andrew saw so she could mitigate the damage. Her mind processed what he had said and if it was true then she could pull back on the interrogation.

"Who is this enemy you are talking about?" Andrew asked.

Takato and Rika shared a look before turning to Kyle, Mikayla and Bobby. They beckoned for the new trio to come over to them so they could talk. Rika had Renamon keep watch on Andrew to make sure he did not try anything. When they got in their huddle, Rika was the first to speak.

"What do you all think?" She asked.

"I don't know." Mikayla shook her head. "He said he didn't see anything, but should we really tell him what you told us yesterday?"

"That's why I want to hear your thoughts. I didn't see this kid during the tournament yesterday or how he plays, so I don't know if he'd be any good. Not only that, but he did see us leaving the construction site."

Everyone turned to Kyle who looked a little surprised with all the eyes on him. He looked to each of them with confusion clear on his face.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"What do you think we should do, Kyle?" Takato asked. "You will be the leader of the American Digidestined and you need to make decisions. So what do you think we should do with Andrew?"

Kyle crossed his arms as he mulled over Takato's words. While he did not mind being the leader, he hated making decisions for fear of the consequences that can come if he made the wrong one. If he decided to tell Andrew about what they were doing and everything about forming and American Digidestined to fight Seeker, he could either be a new ally that could be useful or an ally that could be useless. When he played against him in the tournament yesterday he used some insane tactics and almost beat him.

"I honestly don't know what we should do," Kyle said with a shake of his head.

"Kyle, we have to decide what to do with him," Mikayla added in. "With everything he has seen so far, we can't just let him go."

"You're right. Okay, we'll tell him everything. But I'm worried of how he may react when we tell him."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Bobby assured as he pat Kyle on the shoulder. "I'll back you up if he is acting difficult."

Kyle nodded and the group broke apart and walked over to Andrew. Bobby was the first to reach him and he squatted down and put on a stern look as he looked at Andrew.

"All right you little punk, since you were so keen on seeing what we were up to, we'll tell you," Bobby said.

"Don't call me a punk!" Andrew sneered.

"Or what? What are you going to do to me, tough guy?"

Andrew only glared daggers at Bobby and even more so when he gave him a knowing smirk. Bobby stood up and walked back over to Gargomon who was aiming his guns up passing birds. While the two of them were having their banter, Kyle, Mikayla, Takato and Rika were filling Andrew in on everything. They told him why they were at the construction site and about their fight against Devimon. With each word that left their mouths, Andrew's expression became more intrigued and it did not waver.

They asked him what he knew about the D-Reaper incident from five years ago, but he knew little to nothing about it. When they explained to him where the D-Reaper came from and what it almost did, he was shocked. He was baffled that a creature was almost the cause of the world's destruction and that the two of the four people who stopped it were standing in front of him. Andrew's father was part of the military and he only vaguely heard him mentioning something about the D-Reaper when he was younger, but paid it no mind. His respect for Takato and Rika rose when he learned that they risked their lives to save everyone by stopping the D-Reaper.

Andrew knew he would have to thank Takato and Rika when their conversation was done for accomplishing a near impossible task and selflessly risking their lives. To him, anyone who could rise to a dangerous situation, take charge and succeed were true leaders that he would be more than willing to follow if he had the opportunity.

"So why do those three have Digimon now?" Andrew asked Rika as he nodded at Kyle, Mikayla and Bobby.

"Because our boss gave them a device that scanned the cards of their favorite Digimon to make them bio-emerge in the real world here," Rika replied.

"Who's your boss and why does he want them to have Digimon?"

"Our boss is Mitsuo Yamaki. He is the director of a secret branch of the Japanese government known as Hypnos."

"And what does Hypnos do?"

"In the past Yamaki's goal with Hypnos was to eradicate all Digimon that bio-emerged from the digital world, but his plans either backfired or we beat him to the punch. Nowadays he works with us to defeat any wild Digimon that bio-emerge, but now our focus has shifted over to fighting cyberterrorists."

"Cyberterrorists? How can you combat that? I mean, no offense, but you don't exactly look like the computer geniuses to counter that kind of threat."

Rika smirked and crossed her arms.

"While you may be right with that, there are different ways we can fight them," Rika replied. "They use Virus Digimon to infiltrate databases to steal information and cause chaos. Those Virus Digimon are programmed with some of the nastiest computer viruses you can think of and act as a vessel so sure the virus cannot be spotted or destroyed as easily."

"Who are these cyberterrorists?" Andrew asked.

"They are known as Seeker. We've been battling them for a few years now and we have had little success in stopping them."

"What is their motive? Have you found any leads on their location?"

"We really don't know what their motive is, but we think it has something to do with causing mass chaos by stealing classified data and releasing it to the public. The closest thing we have to their whereabouts is a map we recovered from one of their abandoned bases in Texas after we traced the source of a destroyed Virus Digimon back to them."

"What was on the map?"

"Just a bunch of circled states on their possible locations."

"Do you know that for sure or is that just a diversionary tactic?"

"We don't know, but it's the only form of intel we have."

Andrew ran a hand through his short brown hair as he absorbed all the information he had learned from Rika. He was a patriot at heart and knew that Seeker was a threat that had to be eliminated. As he ran over the details he learned, he turned back to Rika and Takato after forming his next round of questions.

"Who have they targeted so far? Is there a specific group or country they have gone for?" Andrew asked.

"So far they've only been targeting the United States," Takato replied. "Didn't you hear what happened a few years ago about a massive security data breach?"

"Wait, those clowns were the ones that did that?"

"Yeah."

"I heard bits and pieces about that cyber-attack that happened here in the states, but I also heard that Britain and China had similar incidents a few years ago."

"They did those attacks as well, but that was the first time they did something against foreign countries."

"Okay, now that I have those questions answered, I need to know something else. Why are you and Takato tagging along with Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla?"

Takato and Rika shared a look before turning back to Andrew. They had to acknowledge his insight and the questions he asked, but they were starting to get tired of talking. Both of them wanted to finish their talk with him and come to a decision on what to do with him before giving Yamaki an update. Takato was the one to reply to Andrew's question to allow Rika time for a break. He told Andrew that they were in New York along with Yamaki in search for teenagers who had the potential to be a tamer to help them fight against Seeker because it was proving too much to handle with just four tamers to fight them. He continued his explanation by saying that they chose Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla because they showed the best understanding of the game and won the tournament.

"So you are creating a new team of Digidestined to combat Seeker here in the states?" Andrew repeated.

"That's right." Takato nodded. "We chose Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla to be part of the new Digidestined. Of course we are still looking for more candidates to help make this succeed."

"But that still doesn't explain how they can be Digidestined. If what you told me about you, Rika, Henry and that Ryo kid was true, you guys were legitimately chosen to be Digidestined. How can they be Digidestined without being chosen?"

Bobby finally came over and dug in his pocket to pull out his Digivice. Andrew's eyes went to the Digivice in Bobby's hand and were filled with confusion. He could not understand how Bobby acquired a Digivice and he looked between him and Takato as he tried to form a response.

"I still don't get it." Andrew shook his head. "You mean to tell me that they were chosen just like you guys?"

"No, you dipshit." Bobby sighed. "The Digivices that me, Kyle and Mikayla have are artificial. Yamaki designed them himself and we used them to scan our Digimon to have them bio-emerge into existence."

"Don't call me a dipshit!"

"Then pay attention to what Takato said. He said that he, Rika and Yamaki chose us, so obviously we didn't get chosen like they did."

Andrew opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off when Rika and Takato both stepped between him and Bobby to diffuse the fight. He took a deep breath to calm down so he could not lose his temper with Bobby. He did not think it was possible to hate someone so soon, but he was proven wrong with the taller boy in front of him. Finally calming down enough to speak, Andrew turned back to Takato.

"Since they don't have real Digivices does that mean they aren't true Digidestined?" He asked.

"That's right," Takato replied. "They aren't real Digidestined, but Yamaki managed to cheat the system to make it a possibility."

"Then doesn't that mean that their capabilities won't be able to reach that of a true Digidestined?"

"I'm not sure, but there has to be a drawback to it. That may be why Yamaki is trying to recruit more teenagers to form this mock group of Digidestined to try and make up for it with more manpower."

Andrew sighed and placed his hands on his hips. His head was now filled to the brim with a massive amount of information to take in. He was running out of questions and felt that he needed a break before thinking about any of the information again.

"So let me ask you something," Andrew said as he looked at Takato again.

"What is it?" Takato answered.

"Do you still need help? After hearing what you said, I want to help you guys fight Seeker."

"Then I guess it's your lucky day," Rika said rolling her eyes. "After you caught us at the construction site and since we told you the reason we are here, we weren't going to let you go that easily."

"Awesome. You won't regret letting me join. Thank you," Andrew said, shaking Takato's hand.

Takato gave a nod before releasing his hold on Andrew's hand. He then pulled out his phone and started writing an email for Yamaki to give him a progress report about their day with the new trio as well as Andrew wanting to join them as a potential Digidestined. As he was doing that, Rika was talking with Andrew. She gave him a card with their contact information and asked him for his phone number so she could call him when Yamaki returned.

"So here's the deal," Rika began as she tucked her phone away after getting his number. "I will call you after Yamaki gives us a response and then we will set up a meeting to get you sorted out and bring you up to speed with what is to come."

"Sounds good to me," Andrew said as he looked at the card again.

"Now if you have any other questions, you can call one of us on the card."

"Okay."

"One last thing, though. Since we told you all of that information, we don't want you blabbing any of it to anybody, so I will have Renamon watching you to make sure you don't open your fat mouth."

Andrew opened his mouth to protest, but he decided to close it when he received a sharp look from Rika. He was wise enough to know not to press the issue since Rika was a girl that had a no tolerance level for arguing. He also could not blame her for having Renamon keep tabs on him as that is what any combat unit would do to keep surveillance on a possible enemy before making the last call to make a move. He had no intention of revealing any of the information he learned to anybody as he was smart enough to know there would be consequences.

"Fair enough," Andrew said with a grin.

Rika jerked her head towards the door and Andrew got the gist and headed for it. He opened the door and took a step inside before taking one last look at his new acquaintances. He nodded at Kyle before closing the door behind him and disappearing inside. Once Andrew was gone, Takato and Rika walked over to the new trio.

"Well, I think that's been enough for one day," Takato said as he yawned.

"Yeah, I could use a nap." Mikayla agreed.

"All right, Kyle. Since you made the decision to give Andrew a chance as a potential Digidestined, I'll put my faith in your choice. I'll give you a call when Yamaki has had the chance to bring him up to speed."

"Okay. I'll be waiting." Kyle nodded.

Takato motioned for Guilmon to follow him as they walked back to the door with Rika close behind. Rika had released Renamon so she could shadow Andrew to be sure he would not mention anything that they told him. The door closed behind them leaving the new trio alone with their partners. As they were preparing to leave, BlackGuilmon gently poked Kyle's arm to get his attention. Kyle turned to his partner and saw the serious look on his face.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. BlackGuilmon wants to talk to me," Kyle said as he looked at Bobby and Mikayla.

"Are you sure? We were about to get some food," Bobby replied.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Just pick me up something when you're there."

* * *

Bobby nodded and held the door open for Mikayla, Veemon and Terriermon who managed to de-digivolve while they were talking with Andrew. Once they were gone, BlackGuilmon broke the silence between the two of them. His serious look never left his face.

"Kyle, we need to talk about our fight with Devimon," BlackGuilmon said.

"How so?" Kyle replied, not sure where his partner was going with the conversation.

"It's because of what happened during the fight. You almost got yourself killed!"

Kyle was taken aback by his partner's angry outburst. He himself wasn't too happy how the battle turned out as it was Bobby who did the most work, but it was also his first battle as a tamer, so he was bound to make mistakes.

"How was that my fault? Devimon was fighting dirty!" Kyle retorted.

"Do you think Virus Digimon care about fighting fair? They'll do anything they can to win and Devimon did that today by distracting me and going for you at the same time!" BlackGuilmon growled.

"Well excuse me! Cut me some slack, all right? It was my first battle!"

"And that's another thing! You jumped into the action without thinking of a strategy or anything! Doing that will get you killed!"

Kyle's emotions were beginning to get the better of him as his anger at BlackGuilmon began to grow. He did not appreciate his partner tearing into him for making a mistake. His fists clenched in frustration as he mustered the strength to give his comeback.

"We had a job to do and I did the best thing I could think of by fighting back!" Kyle yelled.

"While that was admirable, this brings me back to my point!" BlackGuilmon snapped back. "You had no strategy! You can't rush into these battles like that! The only thing you'll do is get yourself killed!"

"You think I meant for that to happen? I don't really appreciate you tearing me a new one now!"

"Tough luck, partner! Whether you like it or not, not everyone's going to be happy with your actions and today that guy is me!"

"So I made a mistake! I'll learn from it!"

"You sure as hell better learn from it! This isn't a game, Kyle. You can't afford to do what you did today."

Kyle closed his mouth and took a deep breath. His anger started to subside and was now being replaced with guilt as BlackGuilmon hit him with one criticism after another. Although he knew his partner was just trying to help him out in the long run, he felt as though he could have been less harsh with his delivery. He could not say anything as he looked down at the concrete roof as BlackGuilmon continued his rant.

"Kyle, all I'm trying to do is get you to realize your new responsibility," BlackGuilmon continued as his tone became more relaxed.

"You could have been a little calmer," Kyle said as he rolled his eyes.

"I feel I have to do it like that, otherwise I won't succeed in making my point."

"Whatever. Are you done or do you still have more words of wisdom?"

"Don't get smart with me, and no, I'm not done yet."

Kyle sighed and apologized to his partner for his retort.

"What I'm trying to get you to understand is that you can't make reckless decisions or get careless in battle," said BlackGuilmon. "You'll be the leader of the American Digidestined and you will have to make decisions and use your head. You will be responsible for your comrades and anything that happens to them will be on your conscience. Would you be able to live with yourself if you got one of your friends killed because you did something wrong?"

Kyle stayed silent as BlackGuilmon continued his lecture. He was not even thinking about that, but now that BlackGuilmon reminded him of his leadership role as the leader of the American Digidestined, he was able to see why his partner was being so hard on him. Anything that he did when he was leading a mission would be his responsibility and anything that happened to his friends would be his responsibility as well. The amount of pressure he now had with his newfound role scared him a bit.

"Now, granted everything I just hit you with was important, you also need to realize our role as partners," BlackGuilmon said as he rested his large claws on his shoulder.

"What's that?" Kyle replied.

"We're partners and we will be fighting with each other as long as we have to. We rely on one another to succeed and we are ultimately responsible for each other's survival. I depend on you to use the right cards and strategies and you rely on me to accomplish a task you cannot do physically and protect you from harm. If one of us dies, the other will follow."

Kyle felt a shiver go down his spine at the end of BlackGuilmon's statement. His partner, although very hard on him when he made a mistake, truly cared about him. He would not have acted the way he did if he did not care for him or himself.

"All right, I got you." Kyle nodded.

BlackGuilmon gave Kyle another pat on his shoulder and walked towards the door. He stopped by the door and waited for Kyle who was still staring down at the rooftop. He knew his partner was still mulling over everything he had told him about his job as a leader and the mistake he made. His yellow eyes watched as his partner's hand fished out his Digivice from his pocket.

Kyle looked down at his black Digivice as BlackGuilmon's words echoed in his head. He frowned and gripped it tightly. As he stared at the Digivice, doubt began creeping its way back into his head and while he tried to suppress the negative feelings, he could not.

_"Did I make the right choice by getting myself into this?"_ Kyle wondered. _"How can I lead my friends if I can't even act like the leader I need to be?"_

* * *

The tall young man stood in the dimly lit office of Kurt Reynolds. His deathly pale skin and shoulder length, pale blonde hair suggested that he had little to no adventures outside into the sun. His sharp blue eyes watched as the darkness behind the desk was briefly illuminated as his boss took a long drag on the cigarette he had in his mouth. He was not sure what Kurt called him in to ask him, but he was a little nervous about it. Although he would never verbally admit it to anyone but his partner, the man before him was one of the few things that scared him in the world.

Kurt let out a hacking cough after blowing out a stream of smoke from his cigarette. He tapped it lightly and let the burnt ashes at the tip fall into the ash tray. He leaned back in his chair and stared up at his tall subordinate with calculating eyes. He had a job that needed to be done and the kid before him was the only one capable of making it happen. He never called the boy in front of him by his first name, only by his last name as he felt it displayed a sign of dominance.

"Lewis, do you remember why I approached you about joining Seeker?" Kurt asked.

Christopher Lewis, although quite intelligent and active with the online world, was socially awkward. He shifted uncomfortably in his shoes as he looked at Kurt and tried to think about what to say. He could feel sweat beginning to form on his brow as Kurt's onyx eyes bore into him.

"Vaguely," Christopher replied with a curt nod.

"Vaguely?" Kurt mocked. "You're a smart kid, so I know your memory is really good. Try again."

"Yes, Sir. I remember."

"Good. Now, I called you in here because I have a job that only you can do."

Chris' head tilted in curiosity as he tried to figure out what Kurt was getting at. He did remember why Kurt recruited him into Seeker, but he was not sure what that had to do with the new task he had been assigned. Years before Kurt recruited him, Chris had seen the D-Reaper on TV when it was being televised and for the first time since he discovered the online world of computers, he became excited to learn more about it. The D-Reaper had intrigued him and he would see it daily on the news. He wanted to learn more about the digital being and after learning of the group Hypnos that was fighting it, he made his move. Although he had a longshot of it being a possibility, he created a small virus in the form of a worm and sent it to infiltrate the Hypnos computers.

Despite having a very low chance of succeeding, he was able to break into the mainframe, however the only reason he was able to do so was because to combat the D-Reaper, Hypnos had to divert a lot of focus and power which left holes in their security defenses. His worm entered the mainframe and managed to recover data on the events and has since remained as a file in their system and to his knowledge continued to relay information to him about Hypnos' movements. He neglected to check it for a long time, but now that Kurt mentioned it, he felt that he should take a look at it once again to see if anything new popped up.

"What's the job?" Chris asked.

"That computer worm you sent into Hypnos' mainframe to learn about the D-Reaper is going to help make this possible," Kurt replied. "Since Valerie has failed to meet the deadline I set for her, I took matters into my own hands. I have created a new computer virus that acts like a Trojan, but in order for it to work to its fullest potential I had to take out its stealth capabilities."

"But that defeats the purpose of the Trojan. It works by using stealth."

"I know that. But the purpose of sacrificing the stealth is to give it a new feature and I want to test its capabilities by sending it into the Hypnos system."

Chris was interested in what Kurt had developed with the new Trojan to act in a new way by sacrificing a key attribute the virus itself needed to be successful. He was not sure what purpose Kurt had for sending the virus into Hypnos' computer database for outside of testing it, but knew it was wise not to question his motives for doing so. He had worked with Kurt long enough to know that everything he did he had a reason for doing so.

"How does my computer worm play a role in this?" Chris asked.

"I need you to sacrifice your worm to leave a hole in the system firewall to allow my Trojan to enter," Kurt answered.

"But if I do that I'll have no way of keeping tabs on Hypnos' movements."

"Please, you and I both know that feeble computer worm of yours would be terminated by their technicians the second you tried to have it run again."

"It's been undetectable in their systems since I put it there."

"Only because you haven't moved it from that file you put it in. You know as well as I do that the second you try to make it work again, their systems would purge it!"

Chris flinched at Kurt's chilling tone and knew that he was right deep down. The only reason his worm succeeded when it shouldn't have was because of a temporary breach in their firewall to allow him to infiltrate their computers.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking. What's the purpose of sending in that Trojan to Hypnos' system of all places?" Chris asked. "Wouldn't it be easier to test it on a different government database?"

"I'm not going to send in a virus to one of our targeted areas unless I know it's foolproof." Kurt glared. "Your worm will be put to one last use by helping make this work."

"I guess I can see why you want to do that, but Hypnos of all places?"

Kurt puffed out another stream of smoke from his cigarette as he listened to Chris ramble on with his questions about his motives. He had no time for Chris' games and he was starting to lose his patience.

"To make a long story short, it has to do with the Digimon that bio-emerged today," Kurt said, tapping more ash from his cancer stick.

"What do you mean? What does that have to do with anything?" Chris asked with a puzzled look.

"Think about it, Lewis. Before that D-Reaper incident, Digimon were bio-emerging all over Japan. Now who was it that dealt with the D-Reaper and the runaway Digimon?"

"It was Hypnos."

"Precisely. I'm willing to bet that they will know why that's happened and that's why I'm sending my Trojan into their systems."

Chris now got the gist of what Kurt was trying to do. His virus was not only going to open the door to the Hypnos database, but it was also because it was a new form of computer virus that would not be as detectable even with the newest antivirus software on the computer systems. His old worm would be eradicated upon trying to cipher any data if he tried to do that, and given that it was a government system, there was a chance for his virus to be traced back. Kurt's new Trojan had the best chance for success, but it just needed his worm to act as the sacrifice to open the firewall to make it work.

"So what is the Trojan going to do when it enters the computers?" Chris asked, intrigued with his boss' idea.

"You'll find out soon enough," Kurt replied as he extinguished his cigarette in the ash tray.

A grimace formed on Chris' face as he received Kurt's answer. He hoped his boss would be more willing to share information with him as he was one of his oldest employees. Not dwelling on the thought much longer, Chris turned to leave the office, but stopped when Kurt spoke again.

"Get back to your desk after you take your break. I want you ready to go at five o'clock sharp," Kurt said as he pulled out his lighter.

"All right. I'll be waiting," Chris replied with a nod.

"And Lewis, for Christ's sake, take your break outside and get some sun. You look like a walking corpse."

Chris rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him and stood in the hallway. He began his trek back to the break room to get his lunch.

_"I wonder if Strabimon would be willing to get some fresh air outside?"_ Chris wondered as he thought about his violent, short-tempered partner.

* * *

**That's the chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. While there was no action in this one with a battle like the last chapter, character introductions/development/and plot progression are important as well. I don't know why, but I've had a lot of fun writing Seeker's scenes just as much as the Digidestined. Check below here for my statements and OC information relating to the chapter here. Until next time. -Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) There is only one slot open for OCs to be taken and it's only female. No more males are being taken. All the Digidestined positions have been taken and now the only one left open is for Seeker. If you have would like to submit an OC and you haven't already, follow the submission instructions if you wish to submit one. If it is not filled by the next chapter, I'll just make up my own to take that spot instead.**

**2****.) One thing I realized when writing this chapter. There are three characters named Chris in this story which will be problematic. Mikayla's father is a Chris, you were introduced to revan228's Chris in this chapter, and there's one more. The third person who submitted a Chris (you know who you are) I hate to ask this, but we will have to give him a different name. We don't want three characters with the same name as it will get confusing.**

**3.) Please keep in mind to use your reviews to give suggestions/comments/constructive critique for the story. I don't like seeing questions regarding OCs as a review. If you have questions about your OC, PM me. Don't waste a review where you could be giving me constructive tips to improve as a writer. That's all I ask.**

**OCs introduced/featured in this chapter:**

**Andrew MacDonald (Kiue Jin): Partner: Uknown**

**Christopher "Chris" Lewis (revan228): Partner: Strabimon**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, I'm here with another update for the story. I must thank you all for the support and the constructive critique, so thanks a bunch, keep it up! I am also happy to announce that all of the OCs have now been filled and I will have the positions of who is what at the bottom. Now on that note, be sure to read the end author's note and statements that will have information pertaining to that. So without further delay, let's get to the chapter!**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins/Computer Messages**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails/Computer Message Responses/Cell Phone Responses**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Takato, Guilmon and Rika were sitting in their hotel room after returning from their meeting with the new Digidestined. Renamon was gone as she was keeping an eye on Andrew to make sure he did not spill any of the information they revealed to him. The three of them were relaxing and passing time as they waited for Yamaki by watching whatever caught their eye on TV. Takato sighed and rubbed his eyes as he changed the channel for what felt like the hundredth time to see a baseball game pop up. He perked up a bit as he saw the game, and although he was not much of a sports player, he developed a bit of interest in baseball when he was dating Jeri as she enjoyed going to games.

He set the remote down beside him and returned his attention to the game. It was the New York Yankees against the Boston Red Sox and they were in the bottom of the fifth inning. He heard Rika groan from her bed and glanced at her to see her arms crossed with a frown on her face. He was concerned about what was eating at his friend and decided to put the game aside to talk to her.

"What's with the sigh?" Takato asked.

"It's that Andrew kid," Rika replied. "I really hope Kyle made the right call when he invited him to join us."

"Why don't you trust him?"

Rika gave him the "Are you really asking me that?" look to which he just sheepishly scratched the back of his head. He felt stupid for asking, but he was still curious about why Rika was so quick to dismiss him.

"He just has this shifty vibe." Rika looked back him.

"Are you sure you're just not paranoid?" Takato smirked.

"Don't patronize me, Gogglehead."

Takato only let out a chuckle and received a glare from his ginger haired friend. He held up a hand after he stopped laughing to prevent her from lashing out at him.

"You want to know what I think?" Takato asked.

"What's going through your empty head?" Rika teased back.

"I think you just don't like Andrew because he has a stubborn personality like you."

Takato felt one of the decorative pillows smack into his head as Rika chucked it at him. He only laughed again and could see Rika's face was matching her hair color. This only made him laugh harder.

"Shut up, Takato." Rika growled.

"Rika, you need to calm down," Takato replied, trying to hide his smirk. "Do you know any deep breathing exercises?"

"Yeah, I know how to do deep breathing exercises. What does that have to do with anything?"

"The reason I ask is because you are right on the verge of a freak out."

Rika's brow furrowed and her eye had a noticeable twitch as Takato continued to poke fun at her expense. She opened her mouth to retort, but was unable to form any words to say. This only made Takato punch the air in victory and unmute the TV to watch the game.

"Yes!" Takato cheered. "Ha, ha, I win! I have rendered Rika Nonaka speechless!"

As Takato was leaning back against the headboard of his bed he found himself tackled to it and struggled as he tried to get out of Rika's strong grip. Now if this had happened a few years back when he first met het, Takato would have been terrified out of his wits, but now he just found it hilarious. He never managed to tease Rika to the point of her physically trying to hurt him. He could only laugh as he felt her slapping his shoulder as she managed to get him in an arm bar.

"You must think you're really funny today with the streak you've had?" Rika growled.

"Hey, I almost saw you naked and now I get you too flustered to speak," Takato replied. "This was a good day."

Takato saw tiny lights burst in front of his eyes as Rika smashed her fist on the top of his head. Despite the dazing blow, Takato still had the strength to laugh as he glanced up at Rika to see her face redder than before.

"You are such a pervert!" Rika yelled as she slapped his shoulder again.

Takato found some leverage and made his move. He rolled as hard as he could and managed to push Rika off him and suddenly their roles were reversed. He was now on top and had her pinned down to the bed. He continued to laugh as Rika struggled to break out of his hold as he had his arms restraining hers.

"Oh, now you're going to get it!" Rika glared at him. "When I get out of this hold, you're going down!"

"Really?" Takato smirked. "Then try it."

Rika felt Takato's grip loosen and she wasted no time and tried to roll back over to be on top to pound him again, but it seemed as if he had been waiting for that. The only thing that Rika succeeded in doing was rolling herself over so she was now face to face with Takato. She stopped struggling as she saw the close proximity of their faces and felt her face heat up again. Takato's playful smirk was gone and instead replaced with one of longing. Rika had never seen that look in his eyes before except for when he was with Jeri, but now here he was staring at her with those same eyes.

The two tamers were at a loss for words as they continued staring at each other, but were soon brought back to reality when Guilmon spoke after waking up from his nap.

"Takato, what are you and Rika doing?" Guilmon asked as he tilted his head.

Takato quickly got off Rika with his face now a dark shape of red with Rika fairing no better. He looked back at his partner and stammered as he tried to think of a response.

"Guilmon, Rika and I were, uh…"

"That was an intense staring contest you two were having." Guilmon added.

Rika was about to deny everything Guilmon said, but she was cut off when she heard her phone vibrating from the bedside table. She answered it after recollecting herself and her voice.

"Hello?" Rika asked.

_**"Rika, it's me,"**_ Yamaki's voice replied. _**"Is Takato with you?"**_

"Yeah, we're just watching some TV now."

_**"Okay. Look, I got your message about that Andrew kid and I want you to get ready to bring him to me the second I get back to the hotel."**_

"I can do that. When will you be back?"

_**"I should be back in three hours. My flight will be leaving shortly and I'll be back in New York around seven."**_

"We'll be ready."

_**"Good. By the way, are you okay? You sound a little flustered."**_

Rika felt her cheeks burn again as Yamaki called her out. She was inwardly cursing Takato for getting her all worked up to the point she was still unable to hide it even after calming down.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little distracted," Rika answered.

_**"All right. Well, I'll see you in a bit. I'll let you and Takato get back to what you were doing."**_

Rika was sure her boss had a large smirk on his face after saying that and hung up, silently cursing him and Takato. She pocketed her phone and looked at the clock to check the time. It was now four o'clock and they had to let Andrew know that they expected him to be at their hotel at least half an hour before Yamaki got there. Putting that thought aside, she turned back to Takato who turned away when he saw her looking at him.

"Hey, Takato…" She began to say, but never got to finish.

"I'm sorry, Rika. I don't know why I did that," Takato said as he gave her an apologetic look.

"It's okay, things happen."

Takato nodded and rubbed the back of his head, the look on his face was still one of guilt. She shook her head as she crossed her arms. When she turned back to him he was tying his shoe as if he was getting ready to head out somewhere. When he finished tying his shoe his eyes met hers again. He said nothing as he stood up and pocketed his phone and wallet. The awkward silence between the two tamers was proving to be too much for both.

"Rika," Takato finally spoke.

"What?" Rika replied.

"Guilmon's going to stay here and watch the room."

"Okay?"

"Well, I guess what I'm getting at is… um…"

Rika watched Takato as he shifted nervously under her gaze as he tried to continue his sentence.

"Do you want to go get dinner with me?" Takato uttered.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rika asked with a raised brow.

"As friends, I mean!"

Rika giggled at Takato's quick denial and smirked at the goggle wearing boy.

"Okay, but you're buying," Rika said as she walked out of the room.

"Wait, I don't know if I have enough to pay for both of us!" Takato protested as he hurried after her.

The door shut leaving Guilmon alone in the room. He was still confused about what happened between Takato and Rika. He woke up after hearing a lot of movement and looked up to see his tamer on top of Rika with their faces close together. In a way it reminded him of the staring contest he had earlier with BlackGuilmon, but they both denied that they were playing a game.

_"I wonder if they'll be playing more games like that later?"_ Guilmon thought as he turned the TV back on.

* * *

Andrew sat in his hotel room with the TV on, but he was not paying it much mind. He was still trying to comprehend everything he had learned an hour ago from Takato, Rika, Kyle, Bobby, and Mikayla. He looked down at his hands as he sifted through his deck of Digimon cards and saw many monsters and status cards.

_"Rika said that Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla all scanned the card of the Digimon they chose as their partner through the Digivices they received which brought them into existence,"_ Andrew thought as he brought up the next card in his hand.

He looked at the card and thought about it. The card he was looking at was a common one that came in a lot of booster and starter decks. Agumon, although a personal all-time favorite of his was not the one he wanted for a partner. He needed a partner that he could relate to and have the same attitude as him. His fingers placed it in the back of the deck and he looked at the top card that came into view. He blinked as he read the name of the Digimon and the attacks that came with it.

"Perfect. This is the guy." Andrew grinned as he stared at the partner he wanted.

He placed the card of his future partner in his wallet and put it in his pocket. He rested his deck back on the bedside table and turned his attention back to the TV. There had been nothing on TV since he got back, but he was fortunate that he managed to find an old war movie which managed to garner his attention. As he watched the movie his eyes glanced at his phone that was resting on the other side of his bed. His eyes narrowed as they looked at the phone and then around the room. He knew that Rika sent Renamon to keep an eye on him to be sure he did not say anything to anybody, but he had yet to see her. As he thought about it, when he saw Rika yesterday, he never saw Renamon with her, but she told him that she was there.

_"Was she bluffing?"_ Andrew thought. _"If Renamon is following me, how can she tell I haven't talked to anyone?"_

He could not figure out how Renamon was keeping watch over him and it was driving him crazy. He did not like being in a situation he had no control over as he was a tactician that thrived off of planning and being in control of his own goals, but at the moment he did not have that luxury. His mind raced and then an idea clicked for him. While he did not have control over the situation, he had a way to force Renamon to make a move to stop him which would help him determine how she was able to evade him so far.

_"Let's see if I can outfox that vixen."_ Andrew reached for his phone.

He dragged his thumb across the screen and brought up the dialing screen to pretend as if he would call for a pizza. As he dialed the number and brought the phone to his ear, he was suddenly restrained and he dropped the phone from the sudden assault. His arm was pinned against his back while his other one was being gripped tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Renamon whispered in his ear.

Andrew was still shaking off the surprising appearance by the fox Digimon, but his plan worked. He glanced back at her with a smirk on his face which made Renamon give him a look of confusion.

"My plan worked," Andrew answered.

"What plan?" Renamon replied.

"I was trying to figure out how you were keeping an eye on me when you weren't anywhere in sight. So I lured you out by faking a phone call to see how you were hiding."

"Well, aren't you a clever one?"

Renamon released him and picked up his cell phone. Andrew held out his hand to retrieve his phone, but Renamon merely smirked back at him.

"I don't think so, big boy." Renamon wagged her finger. "I'll hold on to this until Rika's ready to see you."

"What? I told you guys I'm on your side!" Andrew retorted.

"And I don't care what you say. I won't trust you until Yamaki approves of you."

With that Renamon flickered before vanishing completely, leaving Andrew stunned. Although he tricked her into revealing herself, she got him back by taking his phone and vanishing. To make matters worse, she was a teleporter which made it near impossible to predict where and when she would appear for an attack and that frustrated him. He thought he had managed to one up her, but she outfoxed him right back.

* * *

Kurt's fingers typed away at his keyboard as he prepared to infiltrate the Hypnos computer system with his new computer virus. He had high hopes for this virus as he would be able to test out two new features that he added to it, and if it proved successful, he could eliminate the threat of Hypnos all together which would make his goals easier to achieve. He puffed out more smoke from his cigarette as he managed to enter the mainframe for the Hypnos systems.

He was ready to put his plan into action. He switched to his laptop on his desk that he was using to talk with Chris. To make sure that none of his other subordinates were able to monitor their actions, Kurt took some defensive measures by setting up a closed server between him and Chris as well as putting in three special firewalls that were near impossible to crack. Only the best hackers would be able to crack the firewalls, but even if they were to try and break in, they only had a specific amount of time to crack the code before the firewall reset and changed the codes.

**"Are you ready to go?"** Kurt typed to Lewis.

_**"Ready when you are,"**_ Chris replied.

**"All right. We have to do this perfectly, so when I tell you to do something, you do it."**

_**"Okay."**_

Kurt took another drag of his cigarette and typed away at his keyboard to enter the password. The keystroke worm he used to enter the system proved itself by serving its purpose to get the passwords needed. He switched to another monitor once he had the password entered to activate the Trojan. The Digimon he infected with the Trojan virus was of the highest level to avoid detection as well as fight any possible threat off.

"Work your magic, Diaboromon," Kurt muttered as he sent him out with the mouse.

Kurt, although not much of a nerd, had a guilty pleasure for Digimon. His personal favorite evil Digimon was Diaboromon as it related to computers and was regarded as the Y2K Bug. To Kurt it was chaos at its finest and he loved it.

**"Lewis, I sent Diaboromon to the Hypnos mainframe. You should have access to their systems now since I entered the password."** Kurt typed.

_**"Got it. I am opening the file with my worm now."**_

**"Not yet. Wait until I give the order."**

Kurt glanced back at the screen Diaboromon was on moments before and saw that it changed to that of something zooming by a bunch of lights. Diaboromon was still traveling through the link and he could not have Chris activate the worm until Diaboromon's screen showed a barrier. He was looking through Diaboromon's eyes to see what he was seeing and that proved to be helpful on every single hack his group ever did. The screen changed again and now Kurt could see the barrier in front of him and it resembled a giant wall of scorching flames. He found it amusing that the term firewall was literally a firewall in the digital world.

**"All right, do it."** Kurt sent.

_**"Activating the worm now,"**_ Chris answered

Kurt looked back at Diaboromon's screen and waited patiently for the firewall to drop. He calculated the plan in his head and the process of Diaboromon entering the mainframe after the firewall was taken down to handle Chris' worm to infect the system should take no more than two minutes. He glanced at his watch and started his stopwatch function. His computer gave a buzz and he looked back up at Diaboromon's screen to see that the fire wall now had a large opening in the front. A smirk spread across his lips as he ordered Diaboromon through the firewall. Fifteen seconds.

Kurt quickly switched back to his main computer and brought up Diaboromon's programming with the virus. He typed away at the keyboard as he entered the code to initiate the virus to begin the infection. His finger struck the enter button and he felt a rush of adrenaline as he heard the sound reverberate around the quiet room. Oh, how he loved the sound of striking a small key to start chaos. His onyx eyes glanced back at Diaboromon's screen which now changed to show to a black background with only Diaboromon's head in the center. His sinister grin grew as he saw the virus begin to work.

Diaboromon began to copy himself one after the next. His virus had just two things that had to be tested. The first was to copy itself like it was doing now, but that was only part of the first function. The second part was that the virus was able to hop from one copy to the next without it being truly located and eradicated. The second capability was to pull off an irreversible system crash and a literal HCF just for added humiliation.

_**"Kurt, my worm has been destroyed."**_ Chris messaged.

**"No matter, it did its job. Now all there is to do is watch nature take its course,"** Kurt replied.

**_"Sir, what is the purpose of invading Hypnos' systems?"_**

**"I already told you it's to test the virus, but the true reason is because I perceive them as a threat to us."**

_**"How are they a threat?"**_

**"Come on. Do you really think I did not read any of that information you stole from them during the D-Reaper incident? I know what they are capable of."**

_**"Right… I forgot about that."**_

**"Besides, I view it as revenge."**

_**"Revenge? What did Hypnos do to you?"**_

**"Hynos didn't do anything to me, but my old partner works with them and my partner betrayed me."**

_**"Who was your partner?"**_

**"It's no concern of yours. Our job is done. Disconnect from the server and delete it."**

Chris did not reply as he had nothing left to say. His chat screen disappeared and soon the server was terminated. Kurt closed his laptop and turned off Diaboromon's screen. He stopped the timer on his watch and smirked. Right on time. Two minutes.

Kurt rested his cigarette in the ash tray and was about to pull out another one, but was stopped after a coughing fit. He covered his mouth and felt something splash against his hand. When he looked down at his hand, it had a glob of blood on it. He frowned and walked over to his sink to wash his hands clean. When his hands were clean he returned to his desk and pulled up the files he stole from the U.S. government systems years ago. He was still going through a lot of the files that his group recovered.

"Political injustice and corruption will cripple this nation." Kurt grinned as he pulled out another cigarette. "It will be interesting to show the public the information these classified files hold. If it starts a revolution, then so be it. Chaos is unavoidable as long as I have these files."

Kurt chuckled under his breath and stood up once again. He decided to get some fresh air after being cooped up in his office. As he prepared to leave his office, he turned gave a sharp whistle and Dobermon appeared from the darkness.

"What do you need, Kurt?" Dobermon asked.

"I'm going out for some air. You know the drill. If anyone tries to come in here…" Kurt replied.

"Kill them."

Kurt nodded and ruffled Dobermon's mane before leaving the room.

* * *

Mikayla and Veemon were sitting in the park and watching the sunset. She willingly took Veemon to the park as he wanted to go and play around and take in the city after being captivated by it. She giggled as her so-called son chased after a large group of pigeons in the grass and tripped as he tried to grab one. Veemon's face was filled with joy as he continued his quest to try to capture the flying birds.

"Come back! Come back!" Veemon said as he chased after another one. "All I want to do is touch you!"

Veemon made a wild dive for the closest pigeon he saw, but it flew off, leaving him to do a face plant in a bed of flowers. He sat up and huffed as he puffed out his cheeks in a cute pout at failing to catch the flying creature once again. Brushing off his disgruntlement, Veemon got to his feet once again and locked eyes with the flock of birds that were standing midfield. As he started running, he failed to notice Mikayla pulling out her Digivice on a card.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Mikaya whispered as she slashed the card.

She watched with a smile as Veemon's speed picked up as he flew towards the group of birds faster than before. She would not mention anything to make it seem he did it all on his own, but then again it might not work as Veemon would have likely felt the power boost. Her eyes followed Veemon as he jumped up high and pounced into the flock of birds. The birds scattered giving cries of surprise and Mikayla burst into a giggling fit as she saw Veemon rolling on the ground as he held on to the pigeon tightly.

"I got you!" Veemon cheered. "Do you want to be my friend?"

Veemon's grip on the pigeon released as it pecked his finger. He fell to his rear and watched the pigeon fly off into the sky to rejoin its flock and vanish from view. He waved after the bird sadly and his head drooped. He could not understand why it did not want to be his friend. He was being nice and Mikayla told him that was the most important thing to be if you wanted friends. A sad sigh escaped him as he gently rubbed his injured finger.

"Making friends is hard," Veemon muttered to himself.

His head perked up when a shadow towered over him. Looking up he could not see the figure clearly as the sunlight was going against him. Veemon blinked and then the figure became more defined, but he was surprised that it was not Mikayla or another human. It was another creature like him. The Digimon before him had blue and white fur and bared the resemblance of a dog. The most outstanding features of the Digimon in front of him were the red boxing gloves and the red bandana.

"Who are you?" Veemon asked, curiosity drowning out his sadness.

The dog like Digimon did not grant a response as he continued to look at him passively.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name and not grant yours first," the Digimon finally said.

"It is?" Veemon tilted his head. "I'm just asking a question, right? I didn't know I was being rude. I'm sorry."

Veemon put on an apologetic look as he held out his hand as an introductory greeting and gave a friendly smile.

"I'm Veemon. What's your name?" Veemon tried again.

"Gaomon," the Digimon answered as he shook Veemon's hand.

Gaomon let go of Veemon's hand and turned to leave after spotting his partner. As he started walking away, he heard the sound of hurried footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Veemon hurry to keep up with him. The young Digimon's antics made Gaomon raise a questioning brow as he continued to follow him with that large grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" Gaomon stopped.

"Huh?" Veemon replied.

"Why are you following me? You should be heading back to your partner wherever he is."

"You mean my mommy?"

Gaomon blinked again at the odd response from Veemon. He addressed his partner as his mother? The thought alone was bizarre enough.

"Whatever you dub your partner, yeah," Gaomon answered. "You should head back to her."

"I will, but I want to meet your dad," Veemon replied as he pointed at the teenage boy in front of them.

"My partner is not my father."

"Then what do you call him?"

Gaomon was about to respond, but he was stopped when he saw who he assumed Veemon's so-called "mother" hurrying over to them. He could also hear his partner's footsteps coming from behind him. Both he and Veemon were soon joined by their partners to see what the commotion was.

"Veemon, what are you doing?" Mikayla asked as she squatted by him.

"This is my friend, Mom. He was going to introduce me to his daddy," Veemon replied.

"I wouldn't call us friends, and I never agreed to introduce you to my partner," Gaomon answered.

"Now, now, Gaomon. Let's not be so quick to dismiss our company," the tall teen said.

Mikayla looked up at the teen before her. The boy was a couple of inches taller than she was. His greyish blue eyes complemented his neck length hair that was dark in color that appeared to have a bluish tinge to it. His sense of style was fashionable to say the least. He was wearing a dark grey t-shirt under a red zip-up red vest and blue baggy denim jeans. Mikayla's face flushed red when she realized she had stared at him for a fair amount of time. She stood up and held out her hand with a smile.

"I'm sorry about that." Mikayla apologized. "I'm Mikayla, and this is my partner Veemon."

"Seishiro," the teen replied as he shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

Mikayla let go of Seishiro's hand and rubbed Veemon's head. She looked back at Seishiro and Gaomon and her thoughts began to run on the pair before her. She was surprised to see another person with a Digimon and was beginning to wonder if Takato or Rika had recruited him to join the American Digidestined. She quickly dismissed that thought though since Takato and Rika would have told them if that was the case or they would have at least consulted them like they did with Andrew earlier.

_"That leaves two possibilities. He is either some random kid that somehow got a Digivice and Gaomon as a partner…"_ Mikayla pondered as her eyes narrowed. _"Or he could be with Seeker. They're the only other group that uses Digimon. Then again, that's mainly for when they conduct hacks."_

Little did Mikayla know that while she was having thoughts about Sieshiro and why he had a Digimon, he was doing the same with her. He did not show it, but he was a little surprised to see a girl with a Digimon of her own. He was not sure how she obtained Veemon as a partner, nor was he sure how she acquired the Digivice attached at her hip, but he was interested in finding out how that happened.

Seishiro was merely sightseeing in New York and he was getting ready to fly back home to go back to work, but he had some time to kill before that happened. Coming to a decision, his fingers reached inside his pocket and touched his phone as he got ready to pull it out.

"Mikayla, right?" Seishiro asked as he looked back at her.

"That's right." Mikayla nodded.

"I have to leave tomorrow, so I am going to head back to my hotel and pack. But my flight does not leave until tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee with me and talk before I left."

Mikayla was a little taken back by the straightforward request and was not sure what to say. She rested her hands on her hips as she thought about Seishiro's request and considered turning it down just in case he did work for Seeker. The last thing she wanted was to walk into a trap, but at the same time the risky opportunity gave her the chance to learn about the enemy if he was with them. She thought about it for another minute before coming to her decision.

"Sure, I'd like that." Mikayla smiled. _"I wonder if he's thinking the same thing about me and Veemon? He might be suspicious of me, so I need to play it carefully."_

"Marvelous," Seishiro replied as he pulled out his phone. "What's your phone number?"

Mikayla took his phone and entered her number in his contact list before handing it back to him. Seishiro pocketed his phone and gave Gaomon a nod. Gaomon started walking away and gave a half-hearted wave to Veemon who waved goodbye to him enthusiastically.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Mikayla." Seishiro bid her farewell and took after Gaomon.

Mikayla and Veemon continued to watch Sieshiro and Gaomon until they disappeared from sight. When the two of them were gone, Veemon beamed up at Mikayla.

"So is he going to be my daddy?" Veemon asked.

"Veemon, no, it's not like that!" Mikayla replied with a beet red face. "I just met him today and we're just having a talk. It's nothing more than that!"

"Aw, and I was looking forward to having a dad and brother."

Mikayla sighed and shook her head as she led Veemon away as they began their trek back their hotel. She needed to think about what questions Seishiro would ask and how best to counter them and make her answers seem believable. She was silently thanking God that she was not an idiot and was bright enough to think outside the box. Although she was hoping deep down that Seishiro was not a member of Seeker, she did not eliminate the possibility and instead anticipated that he was.

_"Who is he?"_ Mikayla wondered.

* * *

Rain continued to pelt against the windowpane and it was the only sound that filled the near silent room apart from the TV that was airing some sitcom rerun. Nasrin grunted as her leg felt stiff. Her leg always felt stiff when it rained or when a storm was coming. For a normal person their leg wouldn't be stiff, but with her it was another story. Before she moved from Australia to Oklahoma, Nasrin had an unfortunate encounter with a platypus that her brother showed her which ended up stinging her left calf. Her parents decided to have the lower half of her leg removed and replaced with a prosthetic rather than remove the muscle and nerve endings which would have left her with a nasty scar.

"Stupid leg," Nasrin muttered as she adjusted herself on her bed.

She had thought all afternoon about Yamaki's proposal to join the American Digidestined, but she had struggled to come to a decision. On one hand it brought her a chance for adventure, although it was risky and could end up being fatal. She had no idea who the other teens were that Yamaki rounded up and he would not tell her anything about them unless she agreed to join. She was a girl that did not like making decisions unless she had all the information she was looking for, which is why she was baffled when Cerise was so quick to make her decision without a second thought. To her, it seemed very foolish as there was no going back.

Nasrin turned her attention back to the old sitcom that was on TV. She was still getting used to American culture and TV, but she had found a couple things that she found entertaining. One of the few things she found a quick love for were old sitcoms, and the one she was watching was a very popular one that finished years ago, but it still had constant reruns.

"Ah, you have to love Red Forman." Nasrin giggled.

As the show went to commercial break, Nasrin found herself mulling over the decision she had to make. No matter how she looked at it, it balled down to the same risk with having the chance for adventure and meeting new people, but the possibility of dying. She glanced at her phone that rested on top of the card that Yamaki gave her earlier that day before she left. Her hand reached for the phone, but stopped midway. Her mind was hit with another wave of creeping doubt.

_"Remember, I'm merely offering you both a chance to fight to keep this world safe."_ Yamaki's words echoed in her head.

Nasrin's mind was replaying his words over and over and it was starting to drive her insane. She was an intelligent young woman and since she arrived in America she was hit with quite the culture shock. She knew that patriotism and politics were the heart of the country and she was hit with a lot of it when she first arrived. However, there was one thing that stuck with her since she moved to Oklahoma. The United States always fought for what they wanted and succeeded frequently and during one of her history classes they watched a documentary that said the phrase that stuck with her. Freedom is never free. She was not a patriot, but she could not deny a good quote when she heard one. If Seeker was threatening to unleash chaos on her new home and threaten her family's way of life, that was all she needed to make her final decision. She had to protect them.

Her hand picked up the card and phone and she dialed the number on it. She brought the phone to her ear and could her it ringing. Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited for the line to pick up. There was a click as the ringing stopped and the call was answered.

_**"Have you decided?"**_ Yamaki asked.

"I have," Nasrin replied. "I'm in."

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter everyone. I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you have enjoyed the first bunch of chapters here. I will most likely wrap up the first arc here in the next chapter and proceed to the next one after it. I will not introduce all the OCs in one arc as it will get redundant and I don't want that. Check out the OC situation below as well as the statements. Be sure to READ the statements about the OCs closely and if you have any questions about it, PM me. Do not use the review section to drop questions about it. Until next time everybody, see you.-Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) All the OCs I received will be in those roles that I have listed below here. Do not argue with me if your character did not get the role you wanted, because I only chose the characters I felt were more fitting for it. There are the chosen characters and the reserve characters. Reserve characters are for the characters that will brought it in the event of a character death as a replacement or if the OC submitter who put their OC in does not review the story after they have been introduced. **

**2.) I will set up the forum for all the chosen characters within the week, so be sure to check it out when you get the chance.**

**3.) I never thought about this, but I felt if this were an anime, it would need a sick opening. Personally I'm imagining "Heroes Come Back" (AKA Naruto Shippuden Opening 1)**

**OCs Featured in the chapter:**

**Andrew MacDonald: (Kiue Jin) Partner: Unknown**

**Christopher "Chris" Lewis: (revan228) Partner: Strabimon**

**Seishiro Tokugawa: (Kiwami no Sengoku) Partner: Gaomon**

**Nasrin Hamidi: (wisdom-jewel) Partner: Unknown**

**OC Chosen Roles:**

**American Digidestined:**

**Nasrin Hamidi: (wisdom-jewel)**

**Cerise Lumière: (Nicky Azure)**

**Kazuki Chuugi: (Sora Kim)**

**Andrew MacDonald: (Kiue Jin)**

**Michael Mitchell: (sonofthetrigod)**

**Seeker:**

**Valerie Haines: (An Anon Fellow)**

**Kryztal Smith: (tyranid80)**

**Alexis Locke: (Solomon07)**

**Christopher Lewis: (revan228)**

**Lucio Emilio: (Asher Grey)**

**Martin Sanders: (True2Momentai)**

**Seishiro Tokugawa: (Kiwami no Sengoku)**

**Reserve OCs:**

**American Digidestined:**

**Artur De Araujo: (BEST OC Maker)**

**Mason Montenegro: (Seth98)**

**Lindsay O'Hara: (TeutonicGuardian)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, sorry this is a little late, but I've been busy packing up and preparing to move since my lease ends this week and I've been spending the last few days chilling with my roommates since we won't be rooming together next year. Anyway, let's hop to it. Be sure to read the statements at the end of the chapter as I want you to see what I have to say.**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins/Computer Messages**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails/Computer Message Responses/Cell Phone Responses**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Henry, Ryo, Terriermon and Cyberdramon were packing their bags to prepare for their flight. Yamaki left a few hours ago to return to New York to talk with the new American Tamers and they were to fly to New York on the next flight to regroup with them to head back to Japan. Henry finished packing the rest of his clothes in his bag while leaving out one set for tomorrow. He yawned and gave a stretch before sitting back down on his bed.

"Do you think those kids that Takato and Rika found will be able to handle this task?" Ryo asked.

"Honestly?" Henry replied, turning to look at him. "No matter how skilled these kids are at the card game, I don't think they will be able to meet our level in strength, no matter how hard we train them."

"Aren't you being a little too quick to judge that?"

"Maybe I am, but I'm just being real here."

Terriermon hopped on the bed and sat beside Henry and leaned against one of the many pillows.

"Henry, you're being a Negative Nancy. Momentai." Terriermon smiled.

"Hey, easy." Henry smirked back. "I don't like being negative, but I'm looking at this from a realistic standpoint."

"Realistic how?" Ryo pressed. "I know you just said it was because you didn't think they would be able to match our level in strength no matter what, but what makes you say that?"

"Do you remember what Yamaki said in the car earlier today?"

Ryo did had not forgotten about Yamaki said about the new Tamers. Since the new tamers were not officially chosen by the Digital World and were instead chosen randomly by them, there was a limit to how powerful they would be able to become and it revolved around their Digivices. Since the new tamers had artificial Digivices, there had to be a drawback on how much it could do and Ryo was positive that was what Henry was getting at.

"What do you think the limits are for those artificial Digivices?" Ryo asked.

"I'm not sure." Henry shook his head. "That's what I've tried to figure out. Anything made by man has faults which is why we are not a perfect species."

"Okay, don't go Einstein on me. I just asked what the limits are, dude."

"I don't know what the limits of Yamaki's Digivices are, but hopefully it's not going to be a major problem. I mean, my guess would be that there's a stretch to how far their Digivices will allow their Digimon to digivolve."

Ryo grimaced at Henry's theory to the artificial Digivice's capabilities. He never thought about the artificial Digivice being unable to help a Digimon reach a higher state of evolution. If that were to happen, their efforts to form a new group of Tamers to help combat the threat would have been in vain. If none of the new Tamers could reach a level of evolution with their Digimon, they would have to work hard to mitigate the problem and pull extra weight which would be next to impossible with their small group.

"Well, let's hope that's not the case," Ryo said as he leaned back in his bed.

"Yeah." Henry agreed. "I mean, we don't even know what faults they hold. It could be a small one for all we know."

Ryo nodded and picked up the TV remote to turn it on. He wanted to get his mind off of the negative thoughts about the possible problems the artificial Digivices had. As he was flipping through the channels, a ring met his ears. Glancing back at the bedside table he could see Henry's phone light up as someone was trying to get a hold of him. Terriermon grabbed the phone for his partner with his one of his long ears before handing it to him.

"Henry, the phone's for you," Terriermon said as he lightly tossed to Henry.

Henry caught the phone from his partner and swiped the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" Henry asked.

_**"Henry, it's me,"**_ Yamaki's voice answered. _**"What time do you and Ryo leave Florida tomorrow?"**_

"Our flight doesn't leave until noon. Why?"

_**"Because I just got off the phone with Nasrin."**_

Henry pinched the bridge of his nose at the mere thought of the annoying girl he met the day before. He was positive that the reason Yamaki was calling him was to tell him that Nasrin had come to a decision about the offer he made her earlier.

"She decided to join us, didn't she?" Henry asked, groaning mentally.

_**"Yes, she did. Sorry to disappoint you,"**_ Yamaki replied.

"So I take it you want me to call her and tell her what time we leaving?"

_**"That's right. I paid for her ticket to New York. All she has to do is go to the front desk with you guys to check in with the itinerary that I emailed her."**_

"I don't suppose we can accidentally leave her behind?"

_**"Henry, I know you find her annoying, but we can't afford to do that."**_

"I was joking. I'll be sure to email her to let her know."

_**"Good. Call me before you get on the plane tomorrow."**_

Henry hung up and set his phone back on the bedside table before rubbing his eyes. He was silently hoping that Nasrin would have denied Yamaki's invite after he gave her time to think about it. His first impression of Nasrin was not favorable as she always seemed to have some sarcastic remark and she did not seem to take anything seriously. In Terriermon's words, he said that Nasrin was a troll. Henry felt bad for whoever the leader of the American tamers would be as he would have to deal with her all the time, but he was thankful that he would barely see her.

Picking up his phone again, Henry went to his email and started typing up a short message to Nasrin about the plan for tomorrow. He finished typing it and sent it to her before placing his phone back on the bedside table.

"So how much grief do you think Nasrin will give you tomorrow?" Ryo smirked.

"A lot. Let's leave it at that," Henry replied. "Personally I'm waiting for her to meet Rika because if anything, she'll get some sense smacked into her with her attitude."

"Here's hoping. I like sarcasm and witty comments as much as the next guy, but she doesn't seem to know when the line has been crossed."

"Well, she'll learn soon enough."

* * *

Lucio and BlackAgumon were walking down the hallway to Kurt's office on Valerie's request to go and fetch him so she could present the virus she managed to finish for him. He was still replaying his boss' brutal method of dealing with his subordinates when his standards were not met. While his boss was not physically strong, he was still terrified of him and what he was able to do. He continued his trek and rounded the corner and could see Kurt's office at the end of it, but there was someone else standing outside of it. Lucio squinted to try and see who it was and was able to make out one of his fellow hackers, Martin Sanders.

Martin Sanders was a very tall teen who stood at six foot three. His dark complexion complemented his brown eyes and black buzz cut style hair. The one thing Lucio and a lot of his companions had in common is that they all hated Martin with a passion. His short temper made itself known and he would often resort to violence with anyone who irritated him in the smallest way. Another problem that Martin had was that he was a perfectionist and if he failed something he would become furious. The only person that seemed to have any form of control over Martin was Kurt.

Lucio narrowed his eyes as he and BlackAgumon stopped shortly behind him. They shared a look before looking back at Martin and they were curious about why he was standing outside Kurt's door. He did not open his mouth to greet Martin and instead decided to scan the area quickly to search for his partner, BlackGabumon, who was always near him like a guard dog. He kept a passive expression on his face as Martin turned to look at him.

"Well, look who it is." Martin smirked.

"Not that it's any of my business, but what are you doing outside of Kurt's office?" Lucio replied.

"Who said I was here to talk to Kurt? I was just stretching my legs."

"Which somehow carried you to his office. I'm not an idiot, Martin. You're after something."

Martin's smirk vanished and was quickly replaced with a glare which put Lucio and BlackAgumon on edge. Whenever Martin got that look, he got violent soon after.

"What I do in my spare time is none of your business, Lucio," Martin said as his fists clenched. "So how about you get the hell out of here before kick your ass."

"You know, if it weren't for your hacking capabilities, I think most of us would take you for a thug." Lucio smirked. "You sure know how to act like one."

Lucio jumped back to avoid a wild haymaker from Martin, his smirk still clear on his face. He was not one for starting fights, but he could not help but take enjoyment in getting a rise out of Martin over a trivial insult. BlackAgumon got in front of Lucio just as BlackGabumon appeared from the shadows behind Martin. The two black Digimon glared at each other as they got ready to protect their partners.

"I was wondering where your lap dog was hiding," Lucio said as he pulled out his Digivice.

"You should know that he's always nearby." Martin sneered. "Now we're going to wipe this hall with the both of you."

"Okay, but before you do, can I ask you something?"

"Fine."

"Can you tell your mom to quit calling me?"

That did it. Quick as a flash, Martin had his Digivice in his hand and a card in the other. He quickly slashed the card through the device with a fierce glare on his face.

"Digi-Modify! Power activate!" Martin roared.

"Blue Fire!" BlackGabumon shouted as he opened his mouth.

"Digi-Modify! Speed activate!" Lucio yelled.

BlackAgumon disappeared in a black blue and appeared at BlackGabumon's side. He was inside BlackGabumon's guard with his claws raised to strike.

"Mach Jab Combo!" BlackAgumon bellowed.

BlackGabumon was cornered in the wall and took a series of lightning fast punches from BlackAgumon whose punches kept coming. The speed of the punches was near impossible to see or block for BlackGabumon as he did his best to defend himself from the brutal onslaught. Each punch that hit BlackGabumon made him more desperate to escape it.

"That's just pathetic, BlackGabumon!" Martin growled as he pulled out another card. "If you lose to this loser, we'll need to have a serious talk!"

As Martin was about to slash his next card through his Digivice, the wall that BlackGabumon was pinned against burst out with a loud boom, carrying both BlackGabumon and BlackAgumon with the debris and into the concrete wall on the opposite side. The sudden attack startled the two hackers and they quickly forgot about their heated battle as they got ready to deal with the new threat. Out of the thick cloud of dust came a four-legged figure with red eyes.

"Grau Lärm!" A ferocious voice roared out.

A chilling roar reverberated around the empty corridors that sent a chill down Martin and Lucio's spines. They knew that voice all too well and the fact that he just sealed off the power of their Digimon with his last attack put them in a tight spot. The dust settled to reveal Dobermon standing in the hole of the wall and glaring at them.

"Give me a reason I shouldn't kill both of you meat sacks right now." Dobermon growled with his canines bared.

"Oh, yeah? I would love to see you try!" Martin shot back.

"You know, you talk a big game boy, but when it comes to actually fighting, you are a huge coward. I can't wait to rip out your throat so I don't have to hear that cocky voice of yours."

"I'll just beat you down…"

Martin did not get a chance to finish his retort as he found himself pinned to the ground by the large Digimon in front of him. He looked up and could see Dobermon's sharp canines as he opened his mouth wide to bite down on his throat. He could feel Dobermon's hot breath on his face as he glared down at him and did his best to ignore the foul smell coming from it. From the corner of his eye he could see BlackGabumon starting to stand up and smirked.

_"If I can just get BlackGabumon to distract him, I can make a break for it,"_ Martin thought.

"Do you all mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Kurt asked as he made himself known.

Dobermon closed his mouth and looked up at his partner, but did not get off of Martin. Kurt's eyes demanded an explanation as he looked at his subordinates and then the hole in his office wall. He was seething on the inside as he looked at the damage and at the two hackers that were coming really close to being killed by his hand.

"I only came here on Valerie's request to give you a message," Lucio said as he tried to diffuse the tension that was building by the second.

"Whatever she has to tell me she can get off her ass and do it herself," Kurt replied as he shifted his gaze to Lucio. "Go back to Valerie and tell her to come talk to me personally."

"Yes, Sir!"

Lucio and BlackAgumon wasted no time in getting away from Kurt and Dobermon as they hurried down the hall and out of sight. With Kurt and Dobermon alone with Martin and BlackGabumon, that gave him time to find out what he was doing near his office in the first place.

"Now that we're alone, I want you to tell me what you were doing outside my office," Kurt said as he lit another cigarette.

"I was just stretching my legs," Martin replied as Dobermon got off him.

"If you're going to bullshit me, you can at least try to do a better job than that."

"Fine, if you want the truth, I want to know what you were doing with Christopher earlier."

Martin knew he was playing with fire by asking Kurt to show what he and Christopher were doing hours before and the look alone that he received from his boss told him that he landed himself in hot water. Kurt's onyx eyes bore into him with a sharp glare as he took another drag from his cigarette before blowing a stream of smoke into his face. Martin's eyes stung and it took everything he had not to lash out at Kurt and beat him into the ground.

"Everything will be made known soon enough, Sanders," Kurt replied. "Now get back to work."

Kurt and Dobermon entered his office and he made his way back to his desk. He sat down after draping his hoodie over the back of his chair. As he sat down he saw Martin standing in the doorway with BlackGabumon with a look that demanded answers. He blinked and opened a side drawer on his desk and pulled out a pistol that had one loaded round in the chamber. He wanted to find out how foolish Martin could be by playing his little game.

"What part of get back to work don't you understand?" Kurt asked as he puffed out more smoke.

"I told you I wanted to know what you two are doing!" Martin shot back.

"Watch your tone, Sanders."

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

Kurt smirked as he flicked the safety off on the pistol before tossing it lightly to Martin. Martin caught the pistol with a look of surprise and looked back up at him, clearly confused about why he did that.

"No, because that would take the fun out of the game," Kurt replied. "I have one bullet loaded in the chamber of that pistol there, but think about it for one second. Do you really think shooting me or threatening me will make me tell you anything Lewis and I did?"

"Maybe it will." Martin smirked as he raised the pistol. "Tell me or I'll shoot Dobermon."

"Go right ahead. If you shoot him, you'll be dealing with me."

As Kurt said this, his hand shifted under his desk and gripped the handle of a .44 revolver that was being held in place by a magnet. In the revolver he had one round ready to go. This was where it was going to get interesting for him as he wanted to see what Martin would do. He taunted him into shooting Dobermon, but he never said how he would deal with him if he tried to shoot him. He smirked as he saw Martin's eyes narrow in suspicion as he analyzed the situation before him. It only grew when Martin turned the gun back to him and pulled the trigger. A loud bang filled the room and Kurt laughed as Martin played right into his trap.

"What?" Martin asked in surprise.

"You seem surprised that I'm still alive." Kurt laughed.

"You said you had the gun loaded."

"True, but I never said what kind of round. I had a blank in there because I wanted to see your thought process on how you would deal with the chance to eliminate something you viewed as a threat or just wanted to get rid of."

Martin continued to pull the trigger, but only a click continued to meet his ears as he glared at his boss. He stopped pulling the trigger when he saw Kurt's smirk vanish and become serious as he pulled his hand up from under his desk and pointed the .44 at him. There was a click as Kurt pulled down on the hammer and locked the round in the chamber. Martin felt all the color drain from his face as he stared down the barrel of Kurt's revolver. He sent a glance at BlackGabumon, but he was dealing with Dobermon who was standing in front of him.

"I'm only going to say this one last time. Everything will be made known very soon. Now get back to work before I put a hole in your skull." Kurt glared at him.

Martin only glared back at Kurt as he dropped the gun on the floor with a clatter, turned on his heel and stormed out of the room with BlackGabumon on his heels. As he continued his brisk pace down the hall he heard the door to Kurt's office slam shut.

_"I'm not through with you yet, Kurt! I'll get you back!"_ Martin vowed.

* * *

Andrew was sitting in front of the man who Takato, Rika, Kyle, Bobby and Mikayla told him about earlier that day. Upon seeing him for the first time, Andrew knew this man would be his superior if he did allow him to join them in their fight against Seeker and immediately treated him with respect to get on his good side. He sat upright in his seat as Yamaki read his personal file to him, but he was paying little mind to it.

"Andrew James MacDonald. Born on 7/22/1996 to Colin and Joy MacDonald in Salt Lake City, Utah. Your father is part of the United States Armed Forces and you also have expressed interest in joining the United States Armed Forces," Yamaki said as he glanced up at him over his glasses.

"Yes, Sir." Andrew nodded.

"Let's make this a quick talk. I'm tired after going back and forth all day and all I want to do is call my wife to check on her and then go to sleep."

"Fine with me."

"Takato and Rika told me that you learned everything from them earlier today and that I only had to make a decision on you. I have to say that I will be willing to let you join, especially since you so eagerly volunteered."

Andrew felt that Yamaki had something else to add to his last comment.

"But I want to bring this up with you before I make the final decision," Yamaki began. "If you wish to join us to fight Seeker, you cannot join the United States Armed Forces because you will be assigned to your unit and I will not be able to pull you out to work for me. From my understanding I know that you have been itching to join, but now this all comes down to what you want to do. Do you want to work with me and stop these cyber terrorists or do you want to join the military?"

Andrew was always one to follow his dreams and his biggest one was to follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather and enter the military and serve his country, but now he was in a dilemma. Although he wanted to serve his country, he was very intrigued with a chance to work with one of his favorite passions being Digimon and he would get his very own partner to help stop Seeker. He said nothing and pulled out his wallet that was holding the lone card of the Digimon he chose to be his partner, but it also had a photo of him with his parents and his grandfather. He ran over the pros and cons in his head for both of the choices he had as he stared at his wallet.

"What's it going to be, Andrew?" Yamaki asked.

"This is a very difficult decision for me," Andrew replied. "But the way I see it, there won't be a military with those hackers around. If they can enter government systems, they can get into the DOD, Pentagon and damn near every other military system and we can't let that happen."

"So you're in?"

"I'm in. I can join the military after his is done."

Yamaki nodded and opened the box he was holding and inside, Andrew could see a Digivice that was like Takato's and Rika's. It was dark blue and had a black trim around the screen. His hand shook lightly as he reached out and grabbed the device from the box and observed it in his hand. A smirk came to his face as he pulled out the card of his chosen partner and prepared to slash it through the scanner. He was now a tamer just like Takato and Rika and he could not wait to amount to feats similar to theirs by helping take down Seeker. He slashed the card through the device and the screen lit up as a blue and black egg materialized on it.

_"My very own Digimon and he's a powerhouse, too!"_ Andrew thought as he looked at the screen.

"Now that this is done, I'm heading to bed." Yamaki stood up. "When your egg hatches, I suggest you find your partner as soon as you can so you don't gather any unwanted attention."

"How do I do that?"

"You're a smart kid. You'll figure it out."

With that, Yamaki exited the room leaving Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon alone with Andrew. Rika and Renamon said nothing as they left after Yamaki.

"Look, since we'll be heading back to Japan tomorrow night, we decided to bring in all the new Tamers for a brief meeting on what will happen next," Takato said as he handed Andrew his cell phone back. "Tomorrow afternoon we will meet up at Rare Bar and Grill at three o'clock and talk there since Yamaki rented out a private spot."

"I'll be there with my partner if he bio-emerges by then." Andrew nodded.

"Good. We'll see you tomorrow."

Takato motioned for Guilmon to follow him and they departed the room, leaving Andrew to his thoughts. Andrew got up and plopped down on his bed and turned the TV on once again. He looked down at the screen of his Digivice again as he tuned out the sound of the TV.

_"Commandramon, I'm looking forward to working with you."_ Andrew grinned.

* * *

The night went by quickly for Mikayla, but she was more than ready to talk with Seishiro as she had planned out her questions carefully as well as her responses to questions she was sure he would ask her. She knew she would have to come up with some answers on the spot, but she was hoping the questions would be easy to respond to. She kept her eyes peeled as she looked around for the dark-haired boy in the crowds of people walking down the sidewalk, but he was nowhere to be seen. Figuring she had time to kill before Seishiro arrived, she took one last look at her state of dress. She decided to dress more conservatively and went with her jeans and her shirt over her short shorts and tank top.

Mikayla checked her phone to see if any messages came from Seishiro, but there was nothing. They agreed to meet up at the café at nine and it was ten minutes after their set time. She tucked her phone away as she scanned the crowd again to find him.

"If he's as smart as I think he is, it's possible he may have ditched the meeting out of suspicion." Mikayla closed her eyes. "If that's the case, I may as well get up and leave now. But if he is with Seeker and he's not here yet, he may have some friends of his watching me."

Mikayla looked around the area once again slowly as to not draw a lot of attention. Her eyes were doing a thorough search for anything out of the ordinary, but she was not seeing anything or anyone suspicious. The only thing she succeeded in doing was drawing the attention of some people at the surrounding tables which made her cheeks flush in embarrassment. She rubbed her eyes to take her mind off of the onlookers and soon found the sunlight that was shining down on her blocked. Lowering her hands she looked up to see Seishiro standing on the opposite side of the table. She crossed her arms and gave him an expectant look to which he merely raised a brow.

"What's with the look?" Seishiro asked as he sat down.

"You said you wanted to meet at nine and you're ten minutes late," Mikayla replied as she leaned back in her chair. "If you were going to be late you could have at least told me instead of keep me sitting here wondering where you were."

She decided to open the conversation with Seishiro by teasing him a bit, but at the same time she was a little disappointed he did not give her a heads up about his delay. One of the first things she noticed was that Gaomon was not with him and was more than likely back at their hotel. Mikayla managed to convince Kyle and BlackGuilmon to look after Veemon for the time she would be gone, although neither of them looked too thrilled about doing it.

"I took a wrong turn and it's not exactly easy to move on these crowded sidewalks," Seishiro said as he looked at menu.

"Whatever you say." Mikayla smirked.

Seishiro shrugged off her teasing tone and turned to the waitress who appeared by them. The waitress gave them a friendly smile as she looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Aw, are you two on a date?" The waitress asked.

"No, I just met him," Mikayla replied as she shook her head.

"Okay then, what can I get for you two?"

Mikayla ordered a French Roast while Seishiro ordered a Hazelnut. The waitress gave them another smile before leaving them to talk again as she went to get their coffee. While they waited for their coffee to come, Seishiro and Mikayla started off their conversation with casual small talk. It was there that Mikayla learned a bit about the young man before her.

Seishiro was born in Japan, but he now lived in Washington as part of a study abroad program for the year. He also was a bit of a prodigy and had an exceptional talent for archery and the Digimon card game. He was at the top of his class during school which interested her as she was also the top of her class at school as well. To her, Seishiro seemed like an average boy who was very intelligent and had a normal life, but there was part of him that made her uneasy. She felt that his calm tone was hiding something else about his personality. Since he was very intelligent, she knew that she would have to do the one thing she hated doing and that was lying. Mikayla hated liars and lying with a passion ever since she found out about her mother's affair.

Mikayla was not going to tell Seishiro everything about herself, nor was she going to be truthful in everything she said unless it was harmless information. She knew the boy in front of her was intelligent and if he was working for Seeker, she could not afford to give out anything to personal as it could be traced back to her, her family and her friends. When the time came for her to answer some of Seishiro's questions she was able to follow what she planned out in her head. She only told him about small bits of her personal life, namely her religious beliefs and her hobbies.

"Let me ask you something," Seishiro began as he set his coffee down. "How did you meet that Digimon of yours?"

Seishiro finally got to the question that Mikayla had been waiting for. She calmly sipped her coffee as her mind developed an answer for her response. She knew she could not tell him anything about Yamaki, Takato and Rika or anything remotely close to how she and Veemon became partners. Once she had her answer she set her coffee down and looked back up at Seishiro.

"Honestly? I found Veemon in the woods one day when I was taking a walk," Mikayla replied casually. "He was lost and I offered to help him out of the woods. When I got him out of the woods, this appeared in front of me."

Mikayla pulled out her Digivice and showed it to Seishiro who took it and looked at it closely. He then pulled out his Digivice and brought it up to Mikayla's to do a comparison. As he looked at the Digivices he noticed they were very similar, but there was one small difference. Compared to Mikayla's Digivice, his was lighter than hers which made his brow furrow in thought.

_"Why is hers lighter than mine?"_ Seishiro thought. _"They're the same model, but they should weigh the same. Why is hers heavier?"_

Seishiro handed Mikayla's Digivice back to her, but he was still trying to figure out the difference between the two of them. His immediate thought was that her Digivice was somehow a fake and that she even lied to him about how she met Veemon and received her Digivice in the first place, but he had no proof of it. The only thing he could do was try to find out as much he could about the girl in front of him to come to a logical conclusion. He took another sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair before locking his fingers together.

"What about you?" Mikayla asked, turning the question over to him. "What's the story about you and Gaomon?"

Seishiro said nothing as he tried to come up with a way Mikayla's question. He knew the girl in front of her was smart, possibly smarter than him and not to be taken lightly. From what she told him about acquiring Veemon and her Digivice, it was somewhat similar to his. He could not see the harm of telling Mikayla how he found his Digivice and became partners with Gaomon and if anything, he might be able to get more answers from her.

"I found my Digivice coming home from school one day," Seishiro said as he finished the last of his coffee.

"Really?" Mikayla tilted her head.

"Yeah. I found it in the snow when I was coming back from archery practice and my curiosity got the better of me. I had no idea what it was and when I picked it up I ended up passing out."

"You passed out?"

Seishiro merely nodded at her question. "I woke up and found Gaomon just standing in front of me. I wasn't sure where he came from, but he ended up following me home and has been by my side ever since."

Now Mikayla was thrown for a loop. If what Seishiro said was true, then he had a legitimate Digivice and not an artificial one like she did. If he was chosen by the digital world, that meant he was a true Tamer and chosen child like Takato and Rika. Being a chosen child meant that they had to protect the digital world, but if Seishiro was with Seeker, he was doing the exact opposite and would eventually destroy it. Why would the digital world choose him if he allied himself with the enemy? It did not make the slightest bit of sense to her.

"That's quite the story," Mikayla commented with a smile. "Do you know anyone else that has Digimon?"

"No, I don't." Seishiro shook his head. "You were the first person I saw that had a Digimon."

_"If he's with Seeker then he's lying, but I can only take his word for now."_

"What about you? Do you know anyone else that has Digimon?" Seishiro asked.

"Outside of you? No." Mikayla shook her head.

Mikayla finished the rest of her coffee and set it down on the table and pulled out a small amount of money to cover the cost and leave a tip behind. She saw Seishiro do the same as he got the attention of the waitress that served them earlier. When the waitress left, Mikayla and Sieshiro stood up and walked out onto the sidewalk. Mikayla turned to Seishiro to thank him for the cup of coffee, but she was cut off when she heard Bobby's voice from behind her.

"Yo, Mikayla, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Bobby hollered as he hurried up to her. "Do you know how many freaking cafés are on this block alone?"

Mikayla pinched the bridge of her nose as she heard her rude friend hurrying towards her. She could only watch as Bobby weaved through the crowd and not bothering to apologize to those he accidentally pushed aside to get to her. Glancing back at Seishiro she could see his brow was raised at the sight of Bobby coming towards them. He turned to her and then looked at Bobby again as he got nearer.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Seishiro asked.

"Yes, he is." Mikayla sighed. "I'm sorry in advance."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Bobby finally came to a stop in front of Mikayla and took a moment to catch his breath. He smiled at her, but it quickly vanished when he saw Seishiro standing close to her. His alpha male instincts kicked in and he started to take control of the conversation.

"I've looked all over for you. We have to go meet up with Andrew," Bobby said as he crossed his arms.

"I told you I was getting coffee. Besides, if it was so important, you could have just sent me a text instead of making an ass out of yourself!" Mikayla retorted.

"Excuse me, Princess!"

Mikayla rolled her eyes and gave Seishiro an apologetic look that did not go unnoticed by Bobby. He took a step forward and held out his hand to Seishiro as a greeting with a smile that appeared to be way too sincere for him.

"I'm Bobby." Bobby smirked. "Who are you?

"Seishiro," Seishiro replied as he gripped Bobby's hand for a shake.

What Seishiro got was a death grip as Bobby's hand crushed his and he could only smirk as he dealt with the uncomfortable sensation.

"Nice to meet you, Seishiro," Bobby continued. "What were you doing here with Mikayla?"

"I met her yesterday and asked her if she would like to meet up for a cup of coffee."

"Ah, well, that was nice of you."

Seishiro felt the grip on his hand tighten as Bobby stopped shaking it. Bobby leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper so only he could hear it.

"If you ever hit on my girl again, I'm going to kick your ass." Bobby hissed.

Seishiro felt the feeling come back to his hand after Bobby released it and flexed it. He frowned at Bobby as he now figured out why Mikayla was apologizing about his behavior in advance. His first impression of Bobby was that he appeared to be the stereotypical jock being all brawn and no brain. The boy was very abrasive and he was possibly insecure about something if he viewed him as a threat for Mikayla's attention. He smirked inwardly as he decided to get back at Bobby before he took his leave. He gave a nod to Bobby before holding his hand out to Mikayla who shook it.

"It was nice meeting you, Mikayla. Thank you for agreeing to get coffee with me," Seishiro said with a light smile.

"It was nice meeting you too, and no problem. I had fun," Mikayla replied.

Seishiro was mentally smirking as he saw a flash of frustration in Bobby's eyes. While he did not feel anything for Mikayla, he knew that Bobby had feelings for the brunette. He brought Mikayla's hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss and offered her another smile before briefly smirking at Bobby. Mikayla's face was flushed with embarrassment while Bobby was livid as his face became brick-red with anger as he glared at him.

"I wish you both a great day." Seishiro bowed. "I hope we see each other again someday."

With that, Seishiro turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Bobby and Mikayla standing at the café. As he walked away from them he turned around to take one last look, but something caught his eye. It took him a moment to identify what it was, but he saw what appeared to be a Digimon on Bobby's back. It had very long ears and it was ruffling Bobby's hair as he was ranting about what happened.

_"Wait a second… Bobby is her friend and he has a Digimon,"_ Seishiro thought as he narrowed his eyes. _"She lied. That means she probably lied about that story with Veemon, too."_

Seishiro frowned as he turned and continued walking away. Mikayla lied to him about not knowing anyone else with Digimon which meant that she most likely lied about how she met Veemon and acquired her Digivice. Although he had no way of knowing, his gut instinct was telling him that was the case. He sighed and pulled out his phone as he rounded the corner to begin his walk back to the hotel. His fingers swiped the screen as he selected the person he wanted to call. Bringing the phone up to his ear, Seishiro took another glance over his shoulder to be sure he wasn't being followed. The phone stopped ringing as he managed to reach the person he wanted to talk to.

_**"What is it?"**_ Kurt's voice answered.

"We may have a problem," Seishiro replied.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter everyone. Seems like some tensions are running high and this can only prove to be trouble down the road. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as I can everybody. In the meantime, take a look at the statements below here and until next time, I'll see ya'll later. -Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) I found it weird that all of your for your reviews mentioned that it seemed suicidal to send the new guys up to face Diaboromon after giving them a little taste of battle with Devimon and a couple of you thought Seeker sent Devimon. They didn't. Devimon showed up on his own accord. Diaboromon was the only Digimon sent so far by Seeker in the story that you have seen. If I were to send the new tamers in to fight him, it would be pointless because realistically, they would be killed.**

**2.) Remember, just because your OC isn't in the chapter it doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Keep in mind that I'm keeping track of this and if I find that other OC creators that follow the story that have their OCs in the reserve slots are reviewing more than those that have their character in the story as a main, their character will be replaced.**

**3.) I don't know how many of you know this yet, but apparently Digimon is coming back in 2015 in Japan for its 15th anniversary and the new season will go back to the original gang with Tai and his crew. The video is on Youtube if you are wondering where you can find it.**

**OCs featured in the chapter:**

**Andrew MacDonald: (Kiue Jin) Partner: Commandramon**

**Martin Sanders: (True2Momentai) Partner: BlackGabumon**

**Lucio Emilio: (Asher Gray) Partner: BlackAgumon**

**Seishiro Tokugawa: (Kiwami no Sengoku) Partner: Gaomon**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey all, I apologize this has come out later than some of you probably wanted, but bear in mind I just got out of college and I am in the next process of my life of finding a job to get money, plus I have my own life to live too, so I can't spend all of my time writing. Anyway, let's get to the chapter. Remember to read the statements at the end.**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins/Computer Messages**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails/Computer Message Responses/Cell Phone Responses**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

The humid morning Florida air was tough on even the strongest runners, and Cerise was no exception. On a normal day she would not be caught dead running in this weather unless it was an emergency, and that's exactly what her situation was. She ended up waking up before her alarm that morning to use the bathroom and when she came back to her room to get some extra sleep, she noticed that the screen of her Digivice that had displayed her partner's egg illuminated to show that it hatched. She fiddled with her Digivice to see if she could find her partner in the Digivice, but found nothing. The only thing she succeeded in doing was bringing up another screen that resembled a compass.

The compass was leading her all over the place until it began to lead her east towards the beach. She was happy that soccer kept her in such good shape for running or else she would have been exhausted a long time ago. A thin layer of sweat covered her as she continued her brisk pace towards the beach. The sun was just starting to come up over the ocean which would help her spot her partner easier. She came to a stop as she looked back down at her Digivice to see the arrow pointing straight ahead towards the beach.

"Almost there…" Cerise muttered as she started her run again.

As she continued her run to the beach she began to wonder what her partner would be like. She remembered what Yamaki said to her about meeting her partner and how it would have to be done. Shortly before she parted ways with him, Henry and Ryo, they told her that she needed to scan the card of her desired partner as well as the evolutionary forms of it. Now that the egg hatched, she was excited to see what her partner would be like. The partner that she chose did not look intimidating and in fact looked very approachable and cute, but she knew that looks could be deceiving.

Cerise took another look at her Digivice and saw that the arrow had been replaced with a dot that was not much farther from her spot, if not just twenty meters away. Looking straight ahead she could see the lifeguard's post and knew that her partner was hiding in that area. She decided to take a more casual approach up to the post as she slowly walked towards it. When she got closer she could see a small figure hiding between the scaffolds of the post. The figure looked like a rabbit with its big ears. Its ears perked up as Cerise took continued her trek towards it.

She saw the creature's ears perk up and then watched as it turned to face her before hiding behind one of the posts. She was a little surprised at how well the creature could hear her despite the fact her footsteps were almost nonexistent on the sand. Her hand pulled out the card in her pocket and she looked at it before looking back at the scaffolds.

"There you are." Cerise continued her walk.

When she got in front of the scaffold, she crouched to get a good look at the Digimon in front of her. She offered the Digimon a friendly smile when it peeked out from behind the post. The Digimon hid behind the post again to which Cerise giggled and waited for it to look again.

"Hey, come on out. I won't hurt you," Cerise said as she held her hand out again.

"Who are you?" The Digimon replied.

"I'm a friend. In fact, I've looked all over for you, Lunamon."

The Digimon, now revealed to be Lunamon, poked her head around the wooden post again to look Cerise in the eyes. Cerise could tell that her partner was very cautious as she slowly stood out from behind the pillar as she looked at her. Lunamon eyed her hand and began to take a few small steps towards her.

"Why have you been looking for me?" Lunamon asked.

"Because I'm your partner and your friend," Cerise replied as she pulled out her Digivice to hold up alongside the card. "I scanned your card into this device here to bring you to this world."

"What is this world?"

"Earth."

Lunamon merely nodded at Cerise's words as she continued her stride towards her. She eyed Cerise closely and could not sense any form of sinister intentions from the cherry haired girl. She lowered her guard and smiled at the girl in front of her and jumped into her arms. Cerise caught her partner and let out a giggle as the cute Digimon snuggled into her grip. She rubbed Lunamons head and stood up to begin her trek back home. She was glad she was able to retrieve Lunamon before she had to go to the airport to meet up with Nasrin so they could get to New York and meet the rest of the tamers they would be affiliated with.

"So what's your name, partner?" Lunamon tilted her head.

"I'm Cerise." Cerise smiled. "Now, we need to get back home because we have a plane to catch."

"Where are we going?"

"We will be meeting up with some more friends."

* * *

Kurt and Dobermon were standing in front of the rest of their subordinates for the second time that week. This would not have happened on a normal week, but after Martin and Lucio fought and destroyed a portion of the wall in Kurt's office, he felt he needed to further explain his intentions to make sure his group did not do anything reckless and stupid again. He knew his control over some of the members of Seeker was slim because they did not heed his first warning. His onyx eyes glared at each of his employees, namely Martin, Lucio and Valerie.

"It seems that I have to be clearer with my motives and standards for all of you," Kurt began as he puffed out smoke from his mouth. "Martin, Lucio, for destroying part of my office wall, you aren't getting a paycheck this month, and don't even think about stealing from banks because I will know if you do."

"Lucio started it." Martin scoffed.

"I don't give a shit about who started it. The fact of the matter is I have a destroyed wall because you were acting like a bunch of asses."

Kurt turned his glare to Lucio who shifted uncomfortably in as the cold gaze bore into him. He was regretting ever making Martin mad, but it was more because he remembered Valerie's words of never angering Kurt. He feared Kurt ever since he saw what he and Dobermon did to their fellow hacker a few days earlier.

"I expected that stupidity from Martin, but you, Lucio? I am very disappointed." Kurt clicked his tongue.

"It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Lucio bowed his head.

"It better not happen again, because I'll kill you next time you do that."

Lucio felt the color drain from his face at Kurt's answer and swallowed lightly as he tried to relax. He knew he messed up badly if Kurt threatened to kill him if he messed up again. He looked up again once Kurt took his eyes off him and started to pace up and down the line. As Kurt continued his stride up and down the line, he began to repeat what he told them earlier that week, but his tone shifted after he finished.

"Now, I feel it is time I shed some light on our true motive here at Seeker since Martin was so kind as to threaten me for not informing him," Kurt replied.

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't have done it if you said something sooner." Martin shrugged.

Kurt ignored Martin as he continued talking.

"Lewis and I have worked on a side project and tested out a new virus that I created since Valerie was taking too long to make it."

"You can't rush perfection, Kurt," Valerie said as she leaned against a desk.

"I gave you months to get this done and you failed to produce it in time. I would have imagined out of everyone here, you would have been able to accomplish this, but I was wrong."

Valerie's lips twitched as a frown marred her face. She did not like Kurt's condescending tone and wanted nothing more than to humiliate him. She and the others listened as Kurt went on to explain that he and Chris sent the virus into a Japanese government mainframe, but was then confused about why he sent it to Hypnos. Everyone in Seeker knew what Hypnos was and what they did, but they were not sure what Kurt was trying to do by sending the new virus he created into the mainframe. That was until he mentioned that he felt they were a threat to them because of what they did with the D-Reaper.

"So they defeated the D-Reaper." Valerie shrugged. "That doesn't explain how they are a threat to us."

"Use your head!" Kurt sneered. "We use the internet to send the Virus Digimon into the digital world and infiltrate databases. You and I both know that those tamers that work with Hypnos have tried stopping us by doing the same thing."

"But they've failed each time. Why should it be any different now?"

"Because that virus I sent has sent back information from their systems and I learned something that I could not confirm until just a few hours ago."

"What would that be?"

Kurt puffed out more smoke from his cigarette before extinguishing it in his palm. He turned his gaze back to his group of hackers and then told them about the files he managed to infiltrate with the virus he placed inside of Diaboromon. The files he found were daily logs recording the actions that Hypnos did and he came across one in particular about a Digimon card tournament in New York and Miami with follow-up entries about them gathering new tamers to help them. When he told them that, he knew he garnered their attention as they all had serious facial expressions. If Hypnos was gathering more tamers to help them in their goal of stopping them, then they did pose a threat.

"I was not sure what to make of this because I was not sure how these new tamers would be able to help without any Digimon," Kurt continued. "That was until I got a call from Seishiro a couple of hours ago."

"Yeah? What did the Jap say?" Martin asked.

"He had breakfast with one of the new tamers this morning and he told me something interesting about the Digivice the tamer had."

"What would that be?"

"Their Digivices are heavier than ours, which leads me to believe they are artificial."

"So what's the big deal? We have artificial Digivices too."

Kurt lit another cigarette and took a long drag before puffing out another stream of smoke.

"It's a big deal because we don't know the capabilities their Digivices have," Kurt replied. "I made ours and I know that we are all capable of reaching the final evolution level with our partners, but you remember how much trouble we had to go through to do it."

Valerie, Lucio, Martin, and Chris all looked down. They all remembered how much they struggled to reach the last level of evolution with their partners and it proved to be costly. Kurt admitted that he never had a bigger challenge in his life when it came to making the artificial Digivice, much less reach the final level. Their Digivices were made through trial and error, often times breaking when trying to reach the next level with their partner. They tested the devices by facing Digimon in the digital world which almost got them killed many times. Some of their fellow hackers were not so lucky and ended up perishing as they tested the Digivice that Kurt made. A majority of the members were not eager to take up the risky test, but that changed when Kurt decided to test the device himself with them. Although a lot of the members of Seeker hated Kurt because he used fear to control them, they had respect for him as well because he was not afraid to get his hands dirty and lead from the front.

"I'm not sure what they are capable of doing with those Digivices, but I intend to give you all progress reports on it with my virus as it relays information to me," Kurt said as he tapped ash off of his cigarette.

"Who would be able to make an artificial Digivice like you?" Chris asked. "They'd have to be on your level intelligence wise to make that happen."

Kurt looked back at Chris and stayed silent for a moment. He took another drag of his cigarette before answering him.

"The only one capable of doing something like that would be Mitsuo Yamaki. He's the director of Hypnos."

"How do you know?" Valerie raised a brow.

"Because he and I were partners back in the day when we created Hypnos together, but he had me dismissed."

If the members of Seeker were not listening before, they were now. They had no idea that their boss was one of the main men behind the Japanese government branch. This raised the biggest question for them though.

"So the reason you started Seeker was because of a personal vendetta?" Valerie quipped. "You sound more like a child throwing a tantrum."

"Don't be mistaken." Kurt glared back. "Although I hate Yamaki for doing that, he is not the reason I started Seeker. In fact, he is somebody I will deal with of my own accord. I started Seeker to instill fear and chaos into this world."

"That's it? You just want to destroy this world by unleashing pandemonium with the information we've stolen from the government?"

"That's part of it. Tonight at seven we will deliver a message to the world explaining what we are doing. Everything will come to you then."

With that, Kurt dismissed his group and ignored all the whispers that were flying through the air. He and Dobermon continued their trek down the hall back to the office. Kurt pulled out his phone after feeling it vibrate in his pocket and answered it.

_**"Is everything going according to plan?"**_ The man's voice asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied, taking a quick look around to be sure he was alone. "I will be delivering Seeker's message as scheduled tonight."

_**"Good, I will be watching. And, Kurt?"**_

"Yes?"

_**"Do not fail me. Don't forget I made you who you are and I can just as easily dispose of you."**_

"I wouldn't dream of it."

The line clicked as the man hung up and Kurt tucked the phone back into his pocket. He stood there and looked at the ground as he mulled over the man's words. He only came back to reality when he felt a burning sensation between his fingers as the ambers from his cigarette touched his skin.

* * *

Henry, Ryo, Terriermon, and Monodramon were standing at the check in desk as they waited for Cerise and Nasrin. Henry called Yamaki to tell him that they would be getting on their plane the second they got Cerise and Nasrin. He was silently praying that Nasrin would sleep in so they could leave her behind. Never in his life had he met someone as annoying and sarcastic as her, even though he had experience with Terriermon since he was just like her. The biggest difference was that Terriermon knew when to stop whereas Nasrin continued as if she was trying to provoke a fight.

"Henry! Ryo!" Cerise called out as she entered the gate.

"Hey, Cerise." Ryo smiled.

"Sorry it took so long, I had to do a quick errand."

Ryo and Henry gave her puzzled looks but she answered when she unslung her knapsack and opened the top of the main pouch to show a bunny like creature inside. The creature shifted around and poked its head out of the bag.

"Cerise, can I please not hide in here? It's very cramped." Lunamon pouted.

"You have to stay in there until we get on the plane, Lunamon. I'm sorry." Cerise frowned.

"Then let's get on the plane quick! I'm frying like an egg in here!"

Cerise giggled as she snapped the bag shut and hurried over to the gate with her ticket in hand. Using this as a chance to not wait for Nasrin, Henry scooped Terriermon up and rested him on his shoulder and hurried to the gate as well with Ryo and Monodramon in tow. When they came to a stop, Ryo tapped Henry on the shoulder.

"What?" Henry asked.

"We can't leave without Nasrin," Ryo said. "I know you don't like her, man, but Yamaki wants her with us."

"Thank you for being a gentleman, Ryo," Nasrin said as she came to a stop behind them.

Henry silently groaned and turned to face the gate to ignore Nasrin as much as he could. While Henry focused on avoiding conversation with Nasrin, she continued her talk with Ryo. She was covered in a thin sheet of sweat from running to catch up with them before reaching the gate. Her eyes caught sight of Terriermon and Henry and a smirk came to her face.

"You weren't planning on leaving without me were you, Henry?" Nasrin teased.

"What gave you that idea?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, it had nothing to do with you sprinting for the gate once Cerise got here if that's what you mean."

"Congrats, Nancy Drew. You caught me red-handed."

Nasrin smirked at Henry's witty retort. If Henry would just give her a witty retort now and then she would not try to mess with him as much, but she enjoyed getting a rise out of him because of his zero tolerance attitude.

"See, you would be more fun if you acted witty like that all the time," Nasrin said as she crossed her arms. "You need to lighten up more."

Henry did not acknowledge Nasrin's taunt and tuned her out again. The second he could get on the plane and get some sleep to make the trip as short as possible, the better he would be. He could feel Terriermon laughing as he walked to the scanner.

_"Deep breaths, Henry. Just take deep breaths and ignore her."_ Henry closed his eyes.

* * *

Bobby, Mikayla and Terriermon were running through the labyrinth of back alleys as they followed Andrew who gave them a call saying that Commandramon was bio-emerging. They rounded another corner and came into the busy sidewalk again. As they regained their breath, Andrew took another look down at his Digivice to see where the arrow was leading them.

Andrew watched as the arrow swirled around on the screen again before pointing northeast. His eyes followed the direction of the arrow and they rested on a closed off staircase leading to the subway. He frowned and did another quick look around the area to see how many people were around and to see if any cops were nearby. They would have to trespass the blocked area to get to Commandramon and that would draw a lot of unwanted attention. He took a moment to try and come up with a plan to get down the stairs. It did not take him long to think of an idea and he turned back to Bobby and Mikayla who were waiting for him to make a move.

"Look, we need to cause a distraction to get down into the tunnels," Andrew said. "Bobby, I want you and Terriermon to gather everyone's attention while Mikayla and I go into the tunnels to look for Commandramon."

"Why the hell do I have to do it?" Bobby challenged.

"Because I asked you to."

Bobby and Terriermon raised their eyebrows at Andrew who was giving them a serious look. They did not like being ordered around by the new guy they barely knew and although Bobby knew it was a smart way to get by unnoticed, he did not like Andrew enough to follow through with his request. He smirked and gave a buzz like grunt and turned his thumb down.

"Try again." Bobby smirked.

"This isn't negotiable." Andrew glared back. "You're going to do it and you'll like it."

"You really think I'm going to take orders from a small turd like you? I barely know you!"

"Say that again…"

Andrew was about to take a step forward and grab Bobby's shirt and was furious when he saw the giant smirk on his face. It was as if Bobby was taunting him into a fight on purpose. His anger was rising and he took another step forward, but was unable to reach Bobby as Mikayla had gotten between the two of them. She gave both of them a stern look which made them settle down before turning to Bobby with her hands on her hips.

"Bobby, can you and Terriermon please go out and distract everyone while we enter the tunnel?" Mikayla calmly asked.

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for you." Bobby sighed. "Come on, Terriermon. Let's put on a show!"

"I'm in! This is the perfect time to try out my Joe Pesci impression!" Terriermon laughed.

Bobby and Terriermon hurried until they were just behind the railing behind the staircase leading into the subway system and stopped before loudly asking for everyone's attention. Mikayla and Andrew waited until the large crowd surrounded Bobby and Terriermon before making their way to the staircase. The plan worked as there was hardly anyone around the tunnel's entrance. They ducked under the tape and could not help but listen to what Bobby and Terriermon were saying to keep everyone's attention.

"Hey everybody! My friend and I here are an improv group practicing our routine!" Bobby announced. "For this little skit, we are doing a parody with our favorite impressions! I will be playing Robert De Niro and my buddy will be playing Joe Pesci! The scene is standing in line at the entrance of hell!"

Mikayla could not help but giggle at Bobby's quick thinking and did so even more when she heard the spot on impressions from both him and Terriermon. She looked back at Andrew only to see a scowl on his face. He was obviously still mad that Bobby did not do what he asked him and was only focused on getting to Commandramon as soon as possible. As they entered the tunnel, the voices of the cheering crowd died out and was replaced with an eerie silence. The silence reminded Mikayla of the classic horror movies where it would get quiet and then something would jump out for added suspense and to scare everyone to death.

They rounded the corner as they followed the direction of the arrow on Andrew's Digivice. Upon turning the corner, they could see that the tunnel had little illumination from the hanging lights that were set up by construction workers. Although the tunnel was not in use due to the construction, the pair of them could still hear the sounds of the trains echoing around them. The squeak of a mouse or rat would come from the darkness near the drains.

"How can you be friends with that guy?" Andrew asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Huh?" Mikayla replied.

"You heard me. How can you be friends with Bobby? He's just a huge asshole."

"First off, don't go calling him that in front of me. I barely know you, but for all I know, you can be just as bad as him."

"I'm nothing like…"

"Secondly, the reason why I'm friends with him is because he and Kyle were the first friends I made when I moved to Virginia. We've been inseparable ever since."

Andrew scoffed and shook his head as he stopped to watch the arrow shift again. The arrow pointed down a series of escalators into the darkness. He hurried over to the escalators to see if there was any form of light they could use, but there was nothing. Clicking his tongue he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight. There was a small click as Andrew's thumb pressed down on the back of it.

"The guy would not last in a military environment. The drill sergeants would eat him alive," Andrew continued as he started his slow descent down the escalator. "He better learn to be a team player when we start working together or he'll just be a hindrance."

"Again, you'd be surprised if you took the time to get to know him," Mikayla replied as she followed close behind. "His dad was a sergeant in the U.S. Army and he was raised by him in a tough love environment."

"Tch, I'll believe it when I see it for myself. For the son of a soldier he sure lacks discipline."

Mikayla only shook her head at Andrew's bitterness. She could understand where he was coming from since Bobby had been nothing but rude to him since they met, but in her mind, although Andrew was being respectful of others, he did try to boss Bobby around by telling him do something he did not want to do. She knew Andrew would have to learn about Bobby the hard way and there was nothing she could do to help them find some form of common ground. She crossed her arms as they came to another stop and looked around. The darkness was starting to make her paranoid that anything might jump out at them.

"Come on. Commandramon's signal is this way." Andrew jumped on the tracks.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla asked.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"You seriously want to follow the tracks to Commandramon? What if a train comes through?"

"The tunnel is being repaired, Mikayla. They never send trains down here."

"You say that, but it'll be that one time…"

"Fine, stay here then. I'll be back in a bit."

Andrew began his march down the empty tunnel and into the unknown, leaving Mikayla alone in the black abyss of the station. Mikayla looked around nervously as she debated whether to follow Andrew or head back to the surface. She could hear his footsteps fading away in the tunnel and cursed under her breath before jumping onto the tracks and began a brisk pace to him. Brushing off the paranoid feeling she continued after Andrew and could see his flashlight ahead. She started jogging and it did not take long for her to catch up with him. She could see a teasing smirk on his face.

"Was the dark scaring you?" Andrew smirked.

"Shut up." Mikayla growled. "Let's find Commandramon and get out of here."

Andrew chuckled as he took another look at the screen to see where the arrow was pointing. He could see that the arrow was now gone and replaced with a dot near the top of his screen. They were getting closer to Commandramon whose signature was just a little further up the tunnel. He started to pick up the pace, but he was forced to slow down when his flashlight gave a flicker before dying out.

"Crap." Andrew slapped the flashlight to try and start it again.

"Do you have any spare batteries?" Mikayla asked.

"No, these batteries are fresh. I guess we caught a bad break."

Andrew sighed and tucked the flashlight back in his pocket and started to move again, albeit more slowly to avoid tripping on something. He and Mikayla barely made it five feet before a loud shot echoed around the tunnel from in front of them. Andrew instinctively pulled Mikayla down to the tracks and glanced up to try and pinpoint the location of the shot.

"What was that?" Mikayla hissed.

"Be quiet." Andrew shushed her. _"That wasn't a handgun. That sounded like an assault rifle."_

He slowly got to his knees but dove to the ground again when two more shots rang out. Now he was confused. He would have heard and felt the bullets whiz by him and Mikayla if they were being shot at, but there was nothing. His brow furrowed and he raised his head again to look down the tunnel. He watched with held breath for another shot and got his wish. His eyes caught sight of a bright flash in the bend of the tunnel ahead and he saw the brief silhouette of a figure in the flash as well.

"Get up and follow close behind me," Andrew whispered, turning to look back at Mikayla. "Stay quiet. We don't want to startle him."

Mikayla only nodded as she tried shake off her nervousness. She would jump at every loud shot that was fired and doing everything she could to not let out a sound. She was wondering how Andrew was able to stay so calm in the tense situation and had to admire his calm determination at the possible danger in front of them. They started walking around the corner and were doing an excellent job in keeping their footsteps silent as they crept up behind the figure firing the gun. Andrew halted again as he looked at the screen of his Digivice and could see that they were almost on top of the dot. He now understood who it was firing the weapon and relaxed a bit, but stayed on guard in case Commandramon discovered them.

Narrowing his eyes, Andrew could see the faint outline of a medium-sized being in the center of tunnel and knelt to keep a low profile. He could feel Mikayla slowly getting down behind him, but his blood ran cold when he heard her let out a startled squeak. His head snapped back and he could see Mikayla's knee resting on the body of a dead rat.

_"So that's what he was shooting at."_ Andrew grimaced.

He heard Commandramon shift in front of him and heard a warning growl. For this first time in his life, Andrew froze and he was kicking himself for doing so. This was not the time for him to lose his composure and if Commandramon did not hold his fire, he would be killed by his own partner.

"Identify yourself!" Commandramon barked as he raised his rifle.

"Take it easy, we're your allies," Andrew calmly replied while raising his hand.

"You expect me to believe that? I just caught you sneaking up on me."

"True, but you have a weapon and we don't."

"If that's true, why did you pursue me? That's a stupid thing to do."

"I followed you because you are my partner."

"How did you find me? I find it interesting that you found me so easily."

Andrew kept one hand up to show he meant no harm as he held up his Digivice with the other. The red dot on the screen was now in the center of it and giving off a beeping noise. Commandramon's attention went to the blinking red dot on the screen of the device and he lowered his rifle.

"What is that, a GPS?" Commandramon asked as he walked over to him.

"I guess you can call it that." Andrew tucked the Digivice away.

"Well, in that case, I'm sorry I almost lit you up."

"It's no trouble."

While Andrew and Commandramon continued their light banter, Mikayla got to here feet and shook off the shock of almost being shot and kneeling on a dead rodent. All she wanted to do was get out of the tunnel and back into the sunlight where she could see everything clearly.

"When you two are done, can we please leave?" Mikayla crossed her arms.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Andrew said with a dismissing wave.

"Who's this, Sarge?" Commandramon asked as he pointed at Mikayla.

"A friend of mine."

"Oh, okay."

Commandramon took a step forward and held out his large hand for Mikayla to shake. He nodded at her when she took a gentle grip on one of his big claws and shook it briefly.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get out of here," Andrew said with a grin.

"I'll take point. You never know what's hiding in the dark, and since I'm the only one with a weapon it's only fitting." Commandramon smirked.

"Yes, because tiny rodents pose a great threat to anything bigger than them." Mikayla rolled her eyes.

"Hey, did you see the size of some of those rats? The last one I shot looked like it was four feet long!"

Mikayla shivered at the thought of a rat that big and did not even open her mouth to argue with Commandramon. Shaking off the gross thought she continued her stride behind Commandramon and Andrew.

* * *

**That's the chapter everyone. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope this holds you over for a while because I am not sure when I will update again, so just keep your eyes peeled. So I leave you all with that. Be sure to check out the statements below here for information.-Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) Please, and I ask you all to do this for future reference. Please do NOT use a review to try and ask if I am updating the story soon. If you want to contact me, PM me. I promise I don't bite. The reviews are for sustainments and improves for the story so the author can better himself, not a messenger to try and ask me simple questions.**

******2.) Remember, just because your OC isn't in the chapter it doesn't mean you shouldn't review. Keep in mind that I'm keeping track of this and if I find that other OC creators that follow the story that have their OCs in the reserve slots are reviewing more than those that have their character in the story as a main, their character will be replaced.**

******3.) Voice actors. This isn't really relevant, but I'm curious as to who you believe would do the job of playing your character and their partner Digimon, so feel free to leave your response in your review after giving critique on the chapter. My personal choices would be as follows: Kyle (Bryce Papenbrook)/BlackGuilmon (Troy Baker), Bobby (Mike McFarland)/Terriermon (Rick Gomez), Mikayla (Ashly Burch)/Veemon (Yuri Lowenthal), Kurt (Matthew Mercer)/Gabumon (Travis Willingham)**

******OCs featured in the chapter:**

**Andrew MacDonald: (Kiue Jin) Partner: Commandramon**

**Bobby Thornburg: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Terriermon**

**Mikayla Dunn: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Veemon**

**Nasrin Hamidi: (wisdom-jewel) Partner: Unknown**

******Cerise Lumière: (Nicky Azure)** Partner: Lunamon

**Martin Sanders: (True2Momentai) Partner: BlackGabumon**

**Lucio Emilio: (Asher Gray) Partner: BlackAgumon**

**Christopher Lewis: (revan228) Partner: Strabimon**

**Valerie Haines: (An Anon Fellow) Partner: Elecmon**

**Kurt Reynolds: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Gabumon**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody, I'm back with another update for the story here and it is actually the longest chapter for the story thus far not counting the author's note with a word count of 7,310. Anyway, thanks for your continued support. Anyway, let's get to the chapter. Remember to read the statements at the end.**

**Chapter rating T: Language and suggestive themes**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Digimon. I own the OCs, the story here and the idea of the story.**

**Bold- PA Systems/Message Bulletins/Computer Messages**

_**Bold Italic- Radio/TV/Text Messages/Cell Phone Voicemails/Computer Message Responses/Cell Phone Responses**_

_Italic-Thoughts/Letters/Flashbacks/_

* * *

Kyle, BlackGuilmon and Veemon continued their walk through the many alleys of the city as they trekked to the restaurant they agreed to meet Yamaki at so they could meet the new team members. He got a message from Mikayla a few minutes earlier saying that she and Andrew successfully managed to retrieve Commandramon from down in the subway system and that they were almost to the restaurant. With that bit of good news, Kyle began to pick up the pace with BlackGuilmon and Veemon following close behind. The sooner he got the restaurant, the sooner he could stop answering Veemon's nonstop questions. It wasn't that Kyle did not like Veemon, but he found him to be too curious for his own good.

"What's the meaning of life?" Veemon asked as they rounded another corner.

"Geez, Veemon. Look, I'm not one for philosophical questions. That question is one of the biggest ones asked and there can be many answers to that," Kyle answered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, what's your answer?"

"If I tell you, will you stop with the questions for now?"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, if you really want to know my stance on the meaning of life, it's this. Life is a miracle that can be taken away from you in the blink of an eye, so it's important to live in the now and do what you can to make the most of it by doing the right thing and helping those who cannot help themselves, that way when you die, you can go without having any regrets."

Veemon opened his mouth to ask another question, but Kyle shot him a look as a reminder of their deal to which so he closed it a second later. He was having trouble staying quiet and he still had many questions to ask that he wanted answered. Trying to take his mind off of the mountain of questions he wanted to ask, his mind wandered back to Gaomon. He was wondering what his friend was doing, but frowned when he remembered Gaomon saying that he would not call their relationship that of friends. He was not sure why Gaomon didn't want to be his friend or call him his friend when he was being polite and kind to him they first met. If anything, Gaomon seemed more annoyed than passive when he talked to him the day before.

_"I guess some Digimon don't want any friends."_ Veemon shrugged.

The three of them were now a block away from the restaurant that Yamaki rented out. Kyle took a quick look at his watch to check the time to see he had ten minutes to make it on time. As he waited for the cars in the street to come to a stop so he could cross, his mind wandered to the other candidates that Yamaki and the rest of his staff found. Being the leader of the American Tamers, Kyle knew he had to make a lasting impression if he wanted them to follow his orders and work as a team. The thought of leadership made him frown and his hand subconsciously clutched the Digivice in his pocket. He then began to think about the conversation he had with BlackGuilmon about his role as the leader.

Kyle accepted the job as the leader without hesitation because he was not afraid to do what needed to be done, but he was terrified with the reality that he would ultimately be responsible for the survival of his team and it would only take one wrong call for him to get somebody hurt or killed. In hindsight, he was silently wishing he did not take up the responsibility and was starting to wonder if there was anyone on the team more capable than him in filling the role as the leader. While he had yet to meet the rest of his teammates, the only person that came to his mind that best fit the position was Bobby. He made his decision to tell Bobby that he was passing the role of the leader on to him. He was so lost in his thoughts that he did notice BlackGuilmon trying to get his attention.

"Kyle, let's go. The cars have stopped." BlackGuilmon nudged him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Kyle replied, walking out into the street.

After crossing the street, Kyle, BlackGuilmon and Veemon picked up their pace and started running as fast as they could down the back alleys. They weaved their way around apartments, dumpsters, and restaurants. Kyle's mood had been sour, even more so now that he decided to relinquish his title as leader over to Bobby which he silently felt would be the best decision he made so far. He never gave up on something once his mind was made up or if he wanted something, but this time, he felt it had to be done. His head perked up when a delicious aroma flooded his nostrils and his stomach gave a loud growl. Despite feeling down in the dumps, Kyle felt that if he got some food in his system, he would feel a lot better.

* * *

The three of them reached the restaurant a minute later and hurried inside to avoid being late for Yamaki's meeting. They were out of breath having sprinted as fast as they could for the last-minute. Just like Yamaki said the day before, he bought out the entirety of the restaurant for the next two hours so they could talk without risking being eavesdropped on. Kyle was greeted by Takato and Guilmon who rounded the corner a second later. Takato gave him a smile and motioned for him to follow. As they walked to the table, Guilmon kept trying to engage BlackGuilmon in conversation, but was failing miserably. Looking over his shoulder, Kyle could see a noticeable twitch in his partner's eye as he tried to ignore his red counterpart.

"Is Guilmon always that chatty?" Kyle whispered.

"Yeah, but I think he's more chatty around BlackGuilmon because they look similar," Takato answered, glancing at the two of them.

"BlackGuilmon, do you want to have that staring contest rematch?" Guilmon asked with a smile.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds. Two minutes and thirty seconds," BlackGuilmon repeated under his breath.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds until what?"

"Before I experience a white-hot flash of fury."

The oblivious red dinosaur Digimon merely tilted his head in confusion at BlackGuilmon's response. Kyle and Takato were glad to reach the table so they could keep BlackGuilmon from doing something rash with his short temper. Takato and Guilmon hurried to the opposite side where Yamaki, Rika, Renamon, and two other males and their Digimon were sitting.

Turning his gaze to the other side of the table, Kyle could see Mikayla, Bobby, Andrew and two new girls. The first girl had dark red hair, almost appearing black cherry in color. Her body was that of an athlete with natural curves. The other girl was shorter than him, barely standing over five feet tall. Her state of dress concealed most of her body, and her hijab was wrapped around her head, blocking her face save for her eyes which were covered by glasses. Shaking his head, Kyle went to the open seat between Bobby and Mikayla and sat down. When he took his seat, Yamaki broke the silence.

"Now that Kyle has graced us with his presence, I believe it's time we get this discussion going."

Yamaki took his time to explain their schedule for the next two hours while they had the restaurant to themselves. First everyone would go around and reintroduce themselves, which would then be followed by Yamaki explaining the plan for the coming months as well as any questions that the group may have. Starting on Yamaki's side of the table, everyone introduced themselves, starting with Takato, followed by Ryo, then Henry, and Rika with Yamaki finishing. All of the true tamers gave the new ones a couple fun facts about themselves when it was their turn to speak to try and create a more relaxed environment instead of an awkward silence.

Takato told the new tamers that he was their leader in the field and led the team on missions for the past five years against Seeker. The interesting facts he told the group was creating the Guilmon card and the evolutionary line along with being credited for advice on the BlackGuilmon card and evolutionary line. He also told them that he wanted to go into graphic design later in life and that he enjoyed baseball, garnering the attention of Kyle and Bobby who both played the sport.

Ryo, appearing cocky, told the new tamers about his accomplishments in being a Digimon Card Game champion as well as his self-proclaimed talent with women to which Nasrin scoffed and rolled her eyes, having remembered their first encounter. He then told them that he was the best fighter of their group, earning eye rolls Takato, Henry, and Rika.

Henry gave them a friendly smile and nod when it was his turn. Out of the four Japanese tamers, he was the brains and calmest one of the group. He acted as the team's strategist in the field and was good at coming up with spur of the moment tactics to make sure they succeeded. His last bit of information that he relayed to them was that he wanted to do something with computers when he was older like his dad.

Rika was reserved about telling the new tamers anything about herself. She told them of her role as the support of the team and that she was not really sure what she wanted to do with her life. That brought them to Yamaki who was like Rika with his introduction. He only told them that he created Hypnos and that he had a wife at home with a kid on the way.

Now it was time for the American Tamers to talk about themselves for a bit. First up was Cerise. She took a deep breath as she looked up and down the table at her fellow tamers.

"I am Cerise Lumiere. I was born in France, but I moved to Florida with my mom and my sister when I was young," Cerise began.

"Are all French girls as hot as you?" Bobby asked with a smirk.

"I'm flattered, really, but a lot of us are out of your league."

"Is that a challenge?"

Yamaki cleared his throat to stop the banter between the two of them so they could move on with the agenda. Cerise smirked back at Bobby, turning her face to allow the small black tattoo of a crescent moon to stare back at him.

"Anyway, before Romeo over there interrupted me, I was going to say that I like to stay active by exercising and playing soccer. To wrap things, up this cute little Lunamon is my partner." Cerise picked up Lunamon.

"Just for a head's up, you're already awesome in my book. Nothing's cooler than a girl who likes the outdoors and playing sports!" Bobby smiled at her.

Cerise rolled her eyes and did not acknowledge him with a response, turning her attention back to Lunamon who was munching on a small slice of bread.

Nasrin was up next and she was met with a lot of curious stares. She assumed that her clothes and her hijab were the cause of the stares, but she ignored it. If they did not like the way she dressed or found it odd, it was not her problem. Unfolding her arms, she sighed and looked at the rest of the occupants at the table.

"I'm Nasrin Hamidi. I come from an Iranian family, and just like Cerise, I came to America after moving from my homeland of Australia. I live in Oklahoma, and as you can tell from my state of dress, I'm a Muslim," Nasrin said, slowly taking in everyone's response.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a look of caution in the eyes of the boy with the short brown hair. She had seen that look many of times before, and while not similar to the ones she got in Oklahoma from some of the hate groups like the Westboro Baptist Church or the KKK, she could tell it was one of uneasiness. She sighed again after finding the first one of the group that would require to build the level of trust. Not thinking of anything else to say, she finished her greeting by nodding at Mikayla.

The soft spoken Mikayla offered a friendly smile to the tamers around the table. She was nervous about how the ones she just met would receive her, but did everything she could to push those thoughts out of her head. Taking a deep breath and a moment to think about what to say, Mikayla looked up and calmly spoke.

"I'm Mikayla Dunn. Like Kyle and Bobby, I'm from Virginia, but I was born and raised for most of my life in Florida. I am a teacher's pet and I believe in God and go to church when I can. In my spare time I like to listen to music and sing."

Her words were met with some interest, namely she saw the gazes of Nasrin and Andrew from the corners of her eyes. She was not entirely sure what it was that spiked their interest, but she had a hunch she would find out soon enough. Sparing Bobby a glance, she hoped that he would try to be as civil as he could during his introduction, but having known him for so long, she knew that would be asking a lot from him.

"I'm Robert Thornburg, but everyone calls me Bobby." Bobby raised two fingers as a wave. "You already know where I'm from, so let's get to the fun stuff. I love baseball, and while I may not be the most book smart guy, I'm a genius with military tactics and sports. I guess the last thing you should know is that I'm a douchebag, so there's no need to tell me."

He heard a scoff from his left where Andrew was and he also saw Nasrin's eyes adapt a more predatory look. He was ready to go on the defensive when he saw the look Nasrin gave him as it reminded him of some of his more short-tempered teachers that always looked at him with frustration at failing one of his tests. He subconsciously clenched his fist and shook his head to rid himself of the negative memories and was silently waited for a retort to come his way.

"Typical jock." Nasrin shook her head. "All brawn and no brain, obviously overcompensating for something with the overconfidence you are trying to display."

"I say it because I know it's true." Bobby glared back. "Don't be so quick to judge me until you've seen what I can do."

"I'll hold it to you. By the way, what's with that hat?"

"Oh, my hat? Well, I'll keep wearing it as long as you keep that stupid towel on your head."

Bobby smirked inwardly when he saw Nasrin's look change to one of visible frustration. She tried to get a rise out of him and he managed to shut her up with his retort, so he savored his rare victory over a girl before turning it over to Kyle to avoid more conversation with Nasrin.

"I'm Kyle Osbourne, but my nickname is Oz. I play right field in baseball and I run cross-country for sports. My partner is BlackGuilmon and I am the assigned leader of the American Tamers." Kyle smiled.

Kyle then nodded at Andrew who was the last one to introduce himself to the group at the table. He sat up straight in his seat and cleared his throat before speaking.

"My name is Andrew MacDonald. I'm from Utah, and I'm the proud son of a veteran. I plan on following in my grandfather's and my father's footsteps and become a soldier. I was born to lead," Andrew said with a strong and commanding voice. "Behind me is my partner Commandramon."

Glancing back at Commandramon, he could see that his partner was standing at parade rest with his rifle strapped to his back. Their eyes met and they gave a nod to one another before Andrew turned his gaze back to his fellow tamers. He heard a scoff come from his right and looked down the table to see who made the noise. At first he thought it was Bobby mocking him, but he was also looking further down the table to the source of the noise. His eyes landed back on Nasrin who had a raised brow and he was sure that she had a smirk on her face. He frowned when he looked at her and was not happy that she was going to try and get a rise out him. He was a kid that was raised to treat others with respect to get it in return, and when someone did not do it for him, he got very irritated.

"What's so funny?" Andrew asked, looking at Nasrin.

"I just think it's funny how you are trying to act like this big guy with command, so I'm finding it hard to take you seriously." Nasrin smirked back.

Seeing that Nasrin was now just trying to satisfy her boredom by provoking her teammates, Yamaki cleared his throat and gave her a stern look. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes, reluctantly stopping her catty attitude so they could continue. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes before tucking the glasses in his pocket. Pulling out his lighter he clicked it open and snapped it shut.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get to our main topic." Yamaki flipped the lid of his lighter again and snapped it shut.

Yamaki started the conversation off with a quick refresher of why he recruited them in the first place and what Seeker was capable of doing by using Virus Digimon and infusing them with new computer viruses which made them more dangerous than normal. He then explained how they would fight Seeker which involved using their Digivices to enter the Digital World through computers and then they would take down the threat with their partner Digimon. He did not go into specifics on how they would be taught to engage Seeker in a battle since he was going to have Takato and his team train them in that concept, but he did tell them not to underestimate the intelligent hackers. He then moved on to his next bit being how they were going to come over to Japan to train.

"Now, as I've told all of you when you signed on for this, you will have to come to Japan to train with us and I said I would come up with a cover story so your parents won't be suspicious," Yamaki continued, pulling out a small stack of letters.

He handed the letters to the American Tamers before flicking his lighter open once again and then snapping it shut.

"So what ingenious cover story have you come up with?" Nasrin asked as she looked at her letter that had her parents' names on it.

"To put it simply, think of it as an extra prize to winning the Digimon Card Game tournament. I formatted it to make it seem like you got won an all expensed two month vacation," Yamaki replied.

"Cliché, but I guess it'll do."

Ignoring Nasrin's snarky comment, Yamaki pocketed his lighter and took a drink from his glass. From what he could tell, none of the American Tamers had any objections as of yet and all of them grasped everything he said. Setting his glass back on the table, Yamaki folded his hands and his eyes moved down to each tamer at the table. All of them appeared to be lost in their own thoughts. He spared his watch a glance and saw that they only had one hour left in the restaurant before they had to clear out.

"Do any of you have any questions before we eat and take our leave?" Yamaki eyed each of them.

"I have one," Nasrin replied. "I need a Digivice since you didn't allow me to grab one after I talked to you in Florida."

Yamaki nodded at Ryo who brought up a small box and rested in on the table. He took off the top and gently pushed it over to Nasrin who peeked in the box to choose her Digivice. For something that should have taken no longer than five seconds, Nasrin was taking her sweet time as she observed each Digivice one by one.

"It's not rocket science, Hamidi. Grab a Digivice so we can get on with our meeting," Rika said, frustration clear in her voice.

"Hey, don't rush me. This is an important decision because this Digivice will be with me forever," Nasrin calmly replied, giving Rika a smile from behind her hijab.

Rika only closed her eyes and took a deep breath to not snap at the wisecracking girl. While Nasrin continued to take her sweet time, Kyle used his chance to talk to Bobby about what he was thinking about on the walk to the restaurant.

"What's up?" Bobby whispered.

"You know how Yamaki said I was the leader of the new tamers, right?" Kyle answered.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I… I don't think I'm the right choice."

"Where the hell is this coming from all of a sudden?"

"It doesn't matter, but I guess you can say I had time to reflect after our battle against Devimon."

Bobby's brow furrowed in disbelief as he heard the defeat in his cousin's tone. When they first got their Digimon he had been ecstatic and he was more than willing to fulfill the role as leader for the team. Although he knew Kyle could have done better in their battle against Devimon, he did not believe the fight went that badly for a first time. He was not sure if it was fear that Kyle was experiencing or if it was just his doubt getting the better of him, but he was not going to let him keep degrading himself.

"Calm down for a second." Bobby rested his hand on his shoulder. "What made you change your mind?"

"It was the battle with Devimon," Kyle answered back. "When you guys left, BlackGuilmon and I had a talk about it. Let's just say that conversation put things into perspective for me."

"So you're afraid because he chewed you out about your mistakes and told you what had to be done?"

"It's not so much the critique he gave me as much as it was the responsibilities that come with the job."

Now Bobby understood where Kyle was coming from. In all honesty, he could not blame his cousin for being scared since the responsibility of a leader was not easy and it required decisions to be made and what made that worse is that they would never be easy. Decision making was something his cousin struggled with and he felt that it was his greatest flaw. He felt that while his cousin struggled with making decisions, he had guts and determination which made him act on sheer impulse, having seen it since they grew up together. His hand dropped from Kyle's shoulder and rested back on the table.

"So who would you pass the job of leader on to if you don't want to do it?" Bobby asked.

"I was going to give it to you. You have confidence and you don't hesitate with making decisions or coming up with ideas tactically. In my mind, that's what a leader is," Kyle replied.

"Kyle, trust me, as much as I would take the job, I'm the last choice you want at this moment."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look, I'm an asshole. Our job over the next two months in Japan is to build our skill as a team and learn how to fight Seeker. If I was given that job and implemented my training style that my dad and those guys at the West Point summer camp did, I would do more harm than good."

"But you would be able to keep us alive! They may hate you, but you would have prepared them!"

While the cousins continued their back and forth argument, they did not notice that their conversation had a third listener. Andrew had paid keen attention to the two cousins and when he heard the word leader, it gathered his interest. He always wanted a chance to lead and now that he heard Kyle was seriously considering giving up the position, it gave him the chance to pounce on the opportunity. He was confident in his own abilities to train their team and while he heard Kyle list off all his concerns, it made him less willing to follow his orders. He knew with proper training that Kyle could become the leader the team needed, but it was clear to him that the boy was not cut out for it at the moment.

Everyone returned their focus to the table after Nasrin finally chose a plum-colored Digivice. She fished a card out of her pocket and swiped it through the Digivice just like Cerise did that day in the car. Her Digivice's screen shone white and an egg took shape on it. Once the egg finished forming, it began to expand and shrink as if it was breathing. The sight of it made Nasrin smile behind her hijab once again. Now all she had to do was play the waiting game and her partner would be there before she knew it.

"Now that that's all sorted out, does anybody else have questions?" Yamaki asked.

"I would like to volunteer myself to be the leader of the American Tamers, Sir!" Andrew said firmly.

"While I like the confidence, I'll have to deny your request. Kyle is already holding that position.

"Well, I won't argue with your decision, Sir. But I think you should know that your current leader doesn't feel confident with the position at the moment."

His words made Yamaki raise a brow and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kyle and Bobby glaring daggers at him, but he brushed it off. He did not care and if there was a problem with his unit, he was going to do whatever it took to make sure it was resolved.

"Kyle, is that true?" Yamaki asked turning to him.

"No, it's not!" Bobby quickly defended his cousin. "He expressed his concerns, but he never said he did not want the job!"

"Calm down, Bobby. It was just a question."

"Sorry, but I don't take kindly to eavesdropping turds."

Bobby sent a fierce look at Andrew who returned one right back. He knew the situation that Andrew brought up was not good since he knew Yamaki would make sure the right man had the job as the team's leader. His mind raced as he tried to think of a quick way to convince his cousin to not hand over his title as the team leader. Clenching his fists tightly, he came up with the words he needed to assure Kyle he could do the job. He could see Kyle was about to open his mouth to respond to Yamaki's question, but he stopped him when he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Kyle turned back to him, and he gave him a stern look.

"Kyle, I want you to know this," Bobby whispered. "I think you're a great leader. Not because you're strong, but because you know how to relate to others and you know what it's like to be weak. What I want you to do now is dig down and find a bigger set of balls for yourself and accept the job. I believe in you and so does Mikayla. We will both follow you regardless."

"Bobby…" Kyle began.

"You can do it! This will help you develop as a leader and that's what I know you can be!"

Kyle only blinked at his cousin's words. He and Bobby have not been strangers to each other with personal pep talks, so this was not new to him. What he did not expect was for Bobby to give him that answer. His cousin saw potential in him and he put all his faith into him as well by saying he would follow him regardless of his decision. He spared Andrew a quick glance and he could see the determination in his eyes, but that was all it took for Kyle to make his decision. He did not want to lose his job to Andrew, even though he was the more ideal candidate.

"I'm not handing over the job as leader! I can do it!" Kyle answered with renewed vigor.

"That's not what it sounded like to me a second ago." Andrew shook his head.

"I can do it!"

Kyle stood up from his chair and sent a fiery glare back at Andrew whose eyes narrowed at the sudden display.

"You're not fooling me, Kyle," Andrew said.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone!" Kyle sneered back. "But since you think I am, let's settle it this way!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you're so eager to lead because you believe I'm not cut out for it, let's do this. We'll put it to a vote for everyone to decide who should be leader for the American Tamers. The choices are you and me, and everyone can vote. Even our Digimon!"

Andrew blinked and smirked back at Kyle. While this would make his job harder than he wanted it to be, he had to give Kyle credit for his risky decision. At the same time he was glad because he still had the chance to be leader and he was confident that he would be chosen.

"Fine, we'll go with your method," Andrew said as he, too, stood up.

Kyle and Andrew both turned to Yamaki to see if he approved the idea and were met with a nod. All of their fellow tamers also nodded in agreement for the idea.

"All right. Everyone in favor for Andrew as leader for the American Tamers, raise your hand," Yamaki said.

The hands of Henry, Ryo, Commandramon, Yamaki, Cyberdramon, Renamon, Henry's Terriermon, and Cerise went up. Then it was time for those who wanted Kyle as the leader to vote. This time the hands of Takato, Rika, Guilmon, Bobby, Bobby's Terriermon, BlackGuilmon, Veemon, Lunamon, and Nasrin went up. Since Kyle and Andrew could not cast their own votes, that left Andrew with eight votes and Kyle with nine, making Kyle the leader.

"All right, it's decided. Kyle will remain the leader of the American Tamers." Yamaki nodded.

Kyle let out a breath he was not aware he was holding and relaxed after hearing he won the vote. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andrew glancing down at the table with obvious disappointment at not being elected. Although he felt a little sympathetic towards Andrew, he was glad he did not get chosen as the leader since he wanted to prove him wrong. With that out of the way, he sat back down and waited for their food to be brought out to them.

The food was carted out moments later by a bunch of chefs that did not look the least bit interested in the Digimon standing in the restaurant. Mikayla noticed this and asked Yamaki why the chefs were so calm about their presence to which he replied that they were his own workers. He did not want anyone to listen to their conversation so not only did he buy out the restaurant, but he also temporarily replaced the staff with his own. While the group continued to eat and converse with each other to better affiliate themselves, Nasrin cleared her throat to get their attention again.

"I have to ask. How long will it take before my partner hatches?" Nasrin looked at Yamaki.

"It should take only a day for them to hatch. Why?" Ryo replied.

"I just wanted to know when I could expect it, and because I would like some help finding her."

"Which partner did you choose?" Cerise tilted her head.

"Where's the fun in telling you? You'll have to wait and see!" Nasrin quipped.

Cerise merely rolled her eyes and ate another bite of her salad.

"Well, as much as I would be willing to help you, I can't. Bobby, Mikayla and I have to head back home today." Kyle frowned.

"So I have to find her myself?" Nasrin crossed her arms.

"Hey, if we could do it, you can too," Andrew answered, taking a gulp of water.

The look on Nasrin's face was one of disappointment. It was clear she did not want to be alone in searching for her partner and it did not help that half of the tamers would not be able to help her. Her only chance for help was if by some chance Andrew and Cerise were not heading back home that day as well.

"Well, when do the rest of you head back home?" Kyle asked.

"Lunamon and I are here overnight and leave tomorrow afternoon," Cerise replied, stroking Lunamon's head.

"I'm here until tomorrow, too." Andrew sighed, having an idea where this was going.

"Well, congratulations! Andrew, Cerise, you just volunteered to help Nasrin search for her partner tomorrow!"

Andrew shook his head when he heard that. He did not have problems with team work, but his first impression of Nasrin was that she would always have some wisecrack thing to say which would not only annoy him, but make things difficult when working together. He downed the rest of his water and rubbed his eyes, silently cursing Kyle for volunteering him against his will.

"Since they will help you tomorrow, I want you to exchange phone numbers so you can get in contact with each other when your partner bio-emerges," Kyle told Nasrin. "Andrew, I will put you in charge of the team tomorrow to get things done."

"I can do that." Andrew smirked.

"Once you guys finish doing that, I want you to call me to tell me what happened. In fact, give me updates if something should happen to any of you."

Although Andrew was not pleased at first, he looked at the silver lining with the job he was tasked with. He would at least be able to lead some of the group.

* * *

The time they had left went by quickly at which point they all got up from the table and followed Yamaki out of the back and into the alley where the rest of his staff was. Yamaki pulled out his phone and called his driver to bring the limo around to pick up his team. When he hung up, he looked at the American Tamers once again as he fiddled with his lighter again.

"All right. I want all of you to be ready to go this Sunday. I will send all of you itineraries for your flights to California where I will have one of my planes pick you up to bring you to Japan." Yamaki flicked his lighter. "If you have any questions, you can call any of us and we will answer them."

The black limousine pulled up seconds later and the door to the back opened, which allowed the Japanese Tamers to climb in with their now De-Digivolved partners. Yamaki climbed in the limo after they were inside and gave one last nod to Kyle before closing the door. The limo pulled out into the street and disappeared from sight, leaving the new American Tamers alone.

"Are all of you good with the plan?" Kyle asked, turning to Andrew, Cerise and Nasrin.

"Yes." Nasrin rolled her eyes.

"All right. Remember, call me and keep me updated tomorrow."

With that, Kyle, Mikayla, Bobby, Terriermon, BlackGuilmon and Veemon turned and left to return to their hotel so they could begin their drive back home. Andrew, Commandramon, Cerise, Lunamon and Nasrin stood in the alley for another minute before they gave each other their phone numbers and went their separate ways. Tomorrow would be a test to see how well they worked together.

* * *

The countdown until Seeker was to deliver their broadcast to the world could not have come any sooner for Kurt and his staff. He had spent the entirety of the day rehearsing his speech and making preparations for the broadcast. He was mildly surprised how efficiently his group managed to get everything set up to make it flawless. He had taken an hour to tell his staff of who would be doing each task during the broadcast. Valerie, Martin, and Chris were tasked with hacking into the media feed so they could appear on every news station in country. That left Lucio and Seishiro to monitor the broadcast and reroute any tracing signals.

Taking a look at his watch, Kurt could see he only had five minutes until he had to deliver the message. He took one last puff of his cigarette before extinguishing it and walking over to his desk that had his reference notes resting on it. He took his seat and nodded at one of his members to adjust the lights so it would be dark to the point that only the camera could pick up his outline. He then fixed the microphone that was on the collar of his shirt so his voice could be heard clearly and after doing a quick test, he nodded at another member to modify the sound to eliminate voice recognition.

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath and looked at the clock as it continued to count down. Thirty seconds remained until he delivered the message to the world and chaos would be born. Glancing off to the side, Kurt could see Valerie, Martin and Chris were ready to go after they gave him a thumbs up. Looking back to face the camera, Kurt saw his camera operator give the final count down.

"Five, four, three, two…" He whispered.

The red light went on behind the camera and Kurt smirked as he looked into it.

"Attention, citizens of the world. The time has come for you to open your eyes and see the truth that your governments have hidden from you and do not wish for you to know," Kurt began, as he went to the next set of lines he memorized. "The political system for governments around the world has been collapsing since its establishment. Power, corruption, fear and control are just a few words that best describe this pathetic system."

Kurt could see that Valerie, Martin and Chris were in overdrive as they rerouted one traceable signal after another. He had to hurry and give the rest of the message before it became too much for them to handle.

"We are Seeker and I know that we have already gained the attention of governments around the world, but what they haven't told you is that they are trying to stop us from giving you the truth," Kurt continued. "The information that we have obtained from these fools can unleash ultimate chaos on the entire world. All we have to do is tell you what we found, but we have instead decided to put the last of our faith in the government to tell you the truth about everything we obtained from them. Should they fail, we will take matters into our own hands and tell you ourselves."

Kurt was nearing the end of his speech, but now it was time to deliver the warning and use his anger to do it.

"To all the governments out there, I want you to listen to what I say very closely. It is time for you to make a choice on whether you want to take steps to fix this world. What's more important to you now? Silencing us to keep the truth from being spilled to your people, or coming clean yourselves? This is your chance to start with a clean record and do the right thing, but we already know what you are going to do. Now let me be clear with this. We don't care what you choose to do, because either way, we'll win," Kurt said as a twisted grin marred his face. "The truth will be revealed, and if we are the ones to do it, we can promise you this. It will not only cripple you, but it will cost you the control over your people that you work so hard to keep in the dark out of fear for your own skin! Revolutions and chaos is upon you! Citizens, if I have your attention now, let me ask you this question. What is important to you? Do you want to be slaves to your government, or do you want to be free?"

Kurt was now standing up with his hands gripping the sides of his desk tightly. His brow furrowed as his grin was replaced with a scowl and his voice became more venomous.

"One way or another we will expose the injustice of the political system and bring it down on top of you! Chaos is upon you! This world will be set ablaze with what you have done!" Kurt yelled. "Do we have your attention now? We are Seeker! We are vigilantes! We are the face of truth!"

Calming down, Kurt sat back in his seat and looked back at the camera. It was time to wrap it up.

"We will give you one month from this day to come clean with your secrets. If you don't, we will unveil one top secret every month and set this world ablaze one country at a time. Any form of attack against us will result in a premeditated retaliation." Kurt pulled out his lighter and another cigarette. "Your move."

The red light on the camera in turned off, signaling the end of the broadcast. Kurt lit his cigarette and took a long drag from it and rubbed his eyes after the stinging light hit them seconds later. He got up from his desk and puffed out smoke and took a look around the room at his staff. All of them were looking at the wall of televisions on the other side of the room as they watched the surprise and shock settle in the with the main news networks.

"So we're vigilantes?" Martin asked. "I thought we were criminals?"

"We are." Kurt puffed more smoke out. "What I did was sleight of hand."

"What do you mean?" Valerie raised a brow.

"This is only one part of our plan. While the country believes we are vigilantes, our true motive will be hidden from them. This world was made to be run by powerful minds like us, and that's what we are going to do. We will be the ones ruling this world."

With that, Kurt departed the room in a brisk pace and continued his stride to his office. While walking, his phone let out a small beep after a text message was sent. He turned on the screen and observed the message that was sent.

_**"Stellar performance, Kurt. Continue with the plan."**_

A lone H was the signature at the bottom of the message. Kurt tucked his phone back in his pocket and puffed out more smoke while rounding the corner.

_"Stellar performance indeed."_ Kurt smirked.

* * *

**Well, that's the chapter everybody. I figured it was time to have Kyle back in the story for the first time in almost three chapters. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and everything that happened in it. Now, like I said last time, I don't have a solid update schedule since I am busy, so they will be sporadic. Remember, take a look below for the statements and until next time, I'll see you all later.-Captain**

**Statements:**

**1.) Remember what I said about reviewing. For those who already have their OC in a main spot in the story, don't forget to review. Like I said, I am keeping track and I already have a tallies by people who have not been doing that. So don't be surprised if I decide to axe your guy and replace them with a reserve OC.**

**2.) I was surprised with some of the voice acting choices for people. Namely because I saw more live action than actual voice actors, but whatever. Now, here's the next unrelated thing. If anyone likes to play Black OPs 2 on the Xbox 360, I am on there every now and then. You can find my gamer tag on my profile page if you are up for playing for a few rounds. Just send me an invite and explain to me who you are on the site here, or else I won't accept.**

**3.) I have been quite frustrated now that the baseball season is done, especially since my team, that has been dominating up through August, threw away the season in September and lost all chances for the division title and wild card appearance. (If you know me, then you know I am a Milwaukee Brewers fan).**

**4.) I have taken up a challenge that I want my fellow reviewers and writers to start doing. I'm talking about constructive critique. Anyone who has received a review from me knows that when I give you one, I give you a pretty decent sized review that usually has a brief summary of the chapter, but I point out mistakes that I see as well as offer suggestions or critique that I feel needs to be said to help that author out. That is a review and the sad thing is I don't think a lot of people on this site understand that concept and that truly screws an author over. I want to see my fellow readers and writers step up and truly give critique instead of the infamous "Good chapter!" or "Update soon!" that's not a review, and offers no assistance, because that's all I see on the majority of stories on this site. So let's get away from that and start giving true critique! Prove to me that you can do that!**

**OCs featured in the chapter:**

**Mikayla Dunn: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Veemon**

**Lucio Emilio: (Asher Gray) Partner: BlackAgumon**

**Valerie Haines: An Anon Fellow) Partner: Elecmon**

**Nasrin Hamidi: (wisdom-jewel) Partner: Uknown**

**Christopher Lewis: (revan228) Partner: Strabimon**

**Cerise Lumière: (Nicky Azure) Partner: Lunamon**

**Andrew MacDonald: (Kiue Jin) Partner: Commandramon**

**Kyle Osbourne: (CaptainPrice) Partner: BlackGuilmon**

**Kurt Reynolds: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Gabumon**

**Martin Sanders: (True2Momentai) Partner: BlackGabumon**

**Bobby Thornburg: (CaptainPrice) Partner: Terriermon**


End file.
